


How you look in the wind

by soft_anomaly



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Shadow is actually soft, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Sonic the Hedgehog Has ADHD, Texting, Trans Character, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_anomaly/pseuds/soft_anomaly
Summary: 13 years have passed, and Mobius is at peace.Eggman has pretty much stopped being evil, and no world-threatening events have been reported for a few years. That should be good news.But as things settle in, different, more... mundane problems arise. Trauma, relationships and questions about the future : will friendship be enough to overcome it all?Main ships are Chaails and Sonadow.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower, Espio the Chameleon/Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 35
Kudos: 188





	1. A special day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Trying my hand with this first fanfic, hoping to put at least a dozen chapters if all goes well.  
> Expect a lot of pining and confused feelings, gender and sexuality questioning... also, videogames.
> 
> The Sonic franchise is a very recent interest of mine, and I'm trying to absorb as much content as I can. But I won't guarantee perfect characterization or canon compliance!  
> Please enjoy!

The front door barely had time to open before Tails could hear a voice call for him.  
“Hey buddy, sneaking outside without saying hi?”

The fox sighed and turned around, tapping impatiently his foot. His brother was leaning against the kitchen door, an eyebrow lifted. He knew Sonic meant well, but he was more than old enough to leave the house without his sibling checking on. He lived alone on multiple occasions, after all.

“Yeah old man, I’m gonna be late. And I know how grumpy you can be before eating breakfast.” Tails teased.  
The hedgehog rolled his eyes, stepping closer. He gently poked the fox, who couldn’t hold his frown despite being miffed. Tails adjusted his bag and grinned. He was now taller than his sibling, but it never stopped the blue blur from teasing him.

“Good morning, big bro.  
— ‘morning, little bro. Today's the day, right? How are you feeling?” asked Sonic.  
“Well… Can’t say I’m not a bit nervous about it.” the fox admitted with a smile, “But we made so much progress I think everything's ready.  
— Awesome! You better tell me everything when you come back.”

Tails raised a brow at his sibling.  
“… you know I’m sleeping at Blaze and Silver’s tonight, right?“  
The blue mobian frowned and scratched his head.  
“What? Really?”

The fox sighed, but was not surprised. Sonic’s nature and laid back schedules made him… a bit forgetful of plannings and dates.  
“Sorry... I know you love hearing about my glorious mechanical genius adventures.” Tails teased with a sly grin. “I’ll keep you informed by messages, don’t worry!”  
His older brother sighed and ruffled his head fur.

“Alright, alright, go on already, you said you were gonna be late. Keep in touch and don’t stay up all night!” Sonic muttered in a jokingly annoyed tone.  
“Yeah _Dad,_ ” the younger mobian replied, the hedgehog frowning at the gibe, “I’ll be a well-behaved kiddo. See you tomorrow!”

He waved an amused goodbye before closing the front door. The air was fresh and crisp in the morning, bright blue skies above, a light breeze teasing his rough-looking fur. A perfect day to fly around. Unfortunately, he had no time for that. The fox crossed some streets and went to an elevated platform. He fidgeted while waiting for the aerobus, anticipation building as he thought about his upcoming afternoon.

It was finally time — plus, as every Tuesday he would be eating burgers.  
But first, college.

Once in the aerobus, he checked his phone. A chuckle escaped as he read his notifications.

**honey_boi**   
_yuo better b on time i got ur game cartiged bb_   
_cartridge_   
_if ur not here when th bell rings its mine_   
_my precious_

**SkyBro**   
_Yeah I’m there in 10 mins dude_   
_If you keep it I’m not sharing the others_

**honey_boi**   
_noooo pls_

**SkyBro**   
_Say bye to Omega Racing 2....._

**honey_boi**   
_ill be nice_   
_il give u my lunch moneyy_   
_pleaaase_   
_T__T_

**SkyBro**   
_Ok but only because it’s you :p_

**honey_boi**   
_ayyyy ur the best_   
_im waiting at the gate  
_

Tails let out an amused sigh as he put back the device. He took a moment to watch the city unfolding behind the windows.

It still felt slightly weird to live in a big place like this, despite being there for a few years already. Buzzing with activity, day and night. Sometimes he missed the verdant hills and old ruins, the distant places from his former adventures. Having no worries besides his workshop, his plane, and the occasional world-threatening event —alright, he didn’t _really_ miss that last part. But this relentless urban life was… different.

Not bad. But different. Busier.

He tapped Cream's contact icon.

**SkyBro**   
_Hey, you up?_

**SpeedChao5000**   
_Yes! Not in class yet though, I’m taking a quick coffee before_   
_How are you doing?_

**SkyBro**   
_Good :)_   
_Finishing my big project tonight! I think it makes me think a bit about the past for some reason_   
_Wanna hang out at the Shimmer Plaza tomorrow?_

**SpeedChao5000**   
_I have some time on late afternoon, should be possible_   
_Wanna do some Extreme Gear?_

**SkyBro**   
_I’m in!_   
_I’ll bring pastries_   
_They got your favorite again at Sapphire Bakery_

**SpeedChao5000**   
_You know how to speak to girls_   
_True gentleman_

**SkyBro**   
_Shushhh you silly_

**SpeedChao5000**   
_Pastries with the local handsome genius_   
_What a terrible fate I suffer_   
_Lmao_

The student scratched his cheek, slightly flustered. Cream was great at teasing him, never missing an opportunity to do so. And Tails would be lying if flirting or talking about romantic stuff left him indifferent. Oh well.

Things really were different now.

Once at the college gates, giving Charmy a hearty top five, he felt more grounded. Today was not the day to wrap himself in melancholic stuff. He had work to do. And a videogame cartridge to reclaim from a cheeky bee.

* * *

After his morning classes, Tails joined Charmy again for a meal. While they were taking completely different courses, they often took time to hang out whenever their schedules allowed it.

“Sooo… whatcha doing this afternoon? Still stuck with Eggy?” asked the bee.  
“I’m not _stuck_ with him, and yeah! Today our big project comes to an end! ...hopefully.”  
Charmy perked up at the news.  
“Ooooh is it the Super Top Secret Dopey Project of Doom?”

  
Tails snickered, playfully nudging the bee.  
“Yeah, that one. I’ll be able to tell you about it if everything goes well!  
– Omg I can’t wait. I. Can’t. Wait. Is it a weapon? An arcade machine? A super microwave that always makes perfect popcorn? Oh, I know, I know, it’s a MECHA! Or maybe—”

As usual, Charmy was getting excited, almost vibrating with energy and making tiny jumps as he kept listing ideas and hypotheses. Tails chuckled. The canteen was lively, students chatting loudly and laughing here and there, but his friend was on another level. Despite being grownups now, they were still both full of passion and interests. He loved that about the bee. An endless source of joy and novelty, with the occasional touch of candidness. A sure way to keep a good mood.

“...Tails?”  
Oh. He had been losing himself in thoughts again.  
“Sorry, thinking about stuff.” he replied.  
“Yeah, saw that! You’ve been kinda off these days, y’know?” the bee remarked.  
“Ah? Maybe. You keep being a fearsome detective, Dr HoneyBoi. Ever the piercing eye.”  
Charmy chuckled before pointing his friend's tray.  
“I mean, you’ve been zoning out enough to _skip the onion rings_. And go for salad. It’s a pretty obvious clue, bro, really.”

The fox stopped in front of the table, taking a look at his school meal. The food was indeed different from what he usually chose.  
“Oh… I... could use some vitamins, I guess?” he suggested, shrugging.  
Well now he was regretting his lack of focus. Onion rings were among his favourites. Lucky for him, Charmy enjoyed sharing.

After eating, they went for a small break in the academy park. Tails chose a half-sunlit spot to relax in the grass, while his friend was fidgeting around, playing with twigs and humming songs.

“Are you still coming over tonight?" Charmy asked with a bright smile.  
"Of course! But I can’t guarantee an hour. I’ll be at Amy’s before joining you, so not very far from Blaze’s place. Can you bring snacks for us?  
– Okay, but only if you repay me with a special treat!  
– A special treat?” wondered Tails.

The young bee lowered his hands, playfully sticking his tongue.  
“You know how to please me, dude.  
– Oh my. I didn’t take you for the _scandalous type_ , Charmy~” the fox teased back, faking shock.  
“You’re the scandalous one! I’m talking about boba tea! You know I would die for these!” his friend pouted, rolling his eyes.  
“Mmh-hm, sure sure...”

  
Charmy moved closer and looked intently, as if inspecting his friend.  
“Have you been hanging out with Rouge or is it a hormonal thing?” he asked while poking the yellow fur.  
“My hypothesis goes towards the second, and I will stop the subject _right now_.  
– Yeah. I never asked to be hit on by some horny dumbass.”

Tails poked him back with a huff.  
“Dumbass yourself.”

* * *

After finishing a bit of homework at the library (and helping his unfocused friend with his own), Tails took his leave. Another aerobus led him to his next stop. The spring sun was lazily hovering above large buildings and tall towers, warming the young mobian as he finished the trip with a calm walk. He needed to collect his thoughts : today’s test was supposed to be the last one, and as a good scientist a clear, focused mind was required.

_Breathe. Enjoy the breeze and the sunlight. Think about the task at hand._

He looked up as he arrived to a large, intimidating building. Dark windows and a geometric, metal structure were accompanied by a large billboard on the front, simply labelled “Peace Conclave”. Waving to the guards, he entered the main hall. He then continued towards the back, returning the salutations of people working there. After placing an ungloved hand on a scanner, multiple metal doors unlocked one after another. Passing through a few secured corridors the fox stopped in front of a large, reinforced gate. Glancing at the numerous cameras and security systems, he passed one final scanner check before entering a large hangar, full of computer systems, mechanical parts and tools.

Despite them being inconspicuous, Tails noticed there were a few more guards than last time, seemingly relaxed but keeping careful eyes on the center of the room. He wasn’t surprised knowing what was scheduled for today. Still made him nervous. He stopped in front of a tall silhouette, busy studying a large array of screens filled of text and graphs. The fox cleared his throat, resting a hand on his hip as the man turned around.

“Hey Ivo. Ready to finish up our Metal friend ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! Feel free to comment if you enjoyed this first bit. I'll post the next chapter very soon!


	2. Rehabilitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old foe is brought back... with additional perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first chapters are kinda setting up things, to establish the current state of the world and characters. The more interesting bits will be coming up soon enough, promise!  
> Enjoy this chapter!

A tired smile appeared on the doctor’s face as he shook hands with Tails. Every Tuesday they met in the Conclave labs, working on various technologies to improve people’s lives. Every Tuesday the two geniuses shared ideas, tools, and the ample resources at their disposal. And every Tuesday the fox felt conflicted feelings.

On one hand, Robotnik had stopped being evil for years now. He was first imprisoned, then put under surveillance in a retired place, before being allowed in a secure location in Central City. He had proven several times his willingness to atone for his past deeds —or at least try. Moreover, Tails could tell guilt was consuming the former villain. He was much skinnier, with permanent eye bags and an air of sadness. His therapist had diagnosed depression and it was not going away anytime soon. But overall, his old enemy was now trying his best —and was actually not bad company.

On the other hand, well… He used to be the _ultimate villain_. His plans caused absurd amounts of destruction and many deaths in the past, both directly and indirectly.

Tails was a rather optimist person, and he sure was glad the doctor changed his ways. He believed in redemption, like many of his friends, and was happy to take part in it. He also wanted to keep building things both useful and innovative, and there was no better colleague than Robotnik for this task.

It didn’t mean it was easy.

“How are you doing, Miles?” asked the doctor.  
“Excited. And a bit nervous, ahah...  
– I see. To be fair, I’m feeling jumpy myself. Didn’t sleep much this night.”  
The fox smiled, giving a pat on the human’s arm. He sat down on a padded chair, and ran some quick checks on one of the screens. Based on his tweaks from last week, and what he verified from his computer at home, everything should be okay for the activation.

The fox raised a hand, motioning his associate to get closer.

“The main software adviser and the head engineer agree about the final state. I see here you had a last-minute adjustment?” Tails inquired.  
“As a matter of fact, yes. The experimental sensor seems to be working, but you weren’t satisfied with the waste process, and I think it’s perfect now. Otherwise, nothing to report the Conclave didn’t tell you already.”  
Both geniuses watched as the screens continued displaying data. Tails moved his legs and tails to rest his chin on. After a moment, he typed a few commands. A complex blueprint of a hedgehog-shaped machine appeared, along with some charts and logs. The fox scratched his head before diving into work, his former enemy assisting him.

* * *

“So… we’re ready, huh.  
– Indeed, fox.”

The doctor noticed the youngster’s nervousness, and took a step to put a hand on his shoulder.  
”We don’t have to activate him now, you know. It already provided interesting research, and...”  
But Tails shook his head. Entering another command, he rotated his chair to face the center of the room.

An imposing metallic container raised from the ground, multiple protective layers opening one after another. A spotlight illuminated the large surface, revealing a mobian-sized robot. Blue aerodynamic head, small ears, red shoes : anyone looking at it could see the resemblance with Metal Sonic. Yet, with the design adjustments both scientists made, he looked a lot more like a regular Mobian.

“I hope people won’t freak out”, Tails remarked. “He was responsible for a lot of damage, and memories don’t fade that easily.  
– We’ll be careful. Depending on how he reacts, he could slowly enter society or stay in a more secluded place.”

  
Ivo approached the artificial hedgehog, reviewing the cables and restraints attached to it. He gave a thumbs up to his partner.  
“Everything seems good.”

The fox nodded. After exchanging a determined look with the doctor, he flipped a switch and entered one last command on the computers. All screens immediately displayed new information, logs writing themselves rapidly. The hedgehog’s hands twitched, his body tensing for a moment as energy poured into it. A brief silence followed, before two scarlet irises displayed on the hardened glass eyes.

“Hello, Metal.” voiced Tails.  
The robot did not react.  
“Can you… can you talk? Do you know who you are?”

The blue machine turned his head to look at Robotnik, then at Tails. He tried to get up, but the restrains kept him laid down.  
“I am Metal Sonic. And it seems my voice is working.  
– Good. Uh. Great.” The young fox turned to Ivo with a sheepish look, not knowing what to say. The man smiled and stepped forward.

“Do you remember me, Metal?  
– You are Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman. You are my creator.  
– Exact. Although I don’t really go by Eggman these days.” the doctor added with a slight flinch.  
“Acknowledged. Where am I and why am I restrained?  
– We kind of rebuilt you.” replied Robotnik. ”Before you can get up, we need to check up your systems and see how you’re… feeling.  
– Understood. Do you need me to do something specific?” asked the robot.  
“For now, just relax.”

The systems test went on for several minutes. Metal was compliant, simply executing gestures and functions when asked. As the restraints and cables detached one by one, he finally got up and took a look around.

“Is this your lab, doctor?” he asked.  
– No, no. You are in, ah. It’s a long story. You’ve been off for more than 3 years. What do you remember last?”  
The red irises kept observing, taking note of the agents positioned in all corners of the large room.

“I was attempting to beat Sonic the Hedgehog. A battle took place near Casinopolis. A trap using Chaos Emeralds was used to capture me. Afterwards my memory seems malfunctioning.  
– That was us”, Tails remarked. “We managed to locate and disable you after months of skirmishes and chases.  
– I see.” The robot was still watching carefully around him.

  
”I can establish many things have changed while I was away.  
– I mean, yeah, quite a lot. How do you know that?” Tails asked, a frown on his face.  
Metal took a slow step, then another. He sat on the side of his platform, waving his hand around.  
“You and the doctor work together. The agents observing me as I speak are wearing an uniform I do not recognise. My programming feels even more complex, yet does not include combat, destruction or loyalty. If I had to guess, the current state of Mobius is generalised peace.”

Robotnik nodded. A heavy silence. He took a deep breath before talking.

“I... withdrew my absurd plans of conquest and vengeance. The reason we redesigned and reactivated you was a project Miles and me decided months ago, after having a conversation with the former Team Dark. We felt as a highly intelligent being capable of some emotions, you deserved to be given a second chance. Like Omega.  
– I am grateful for th—”

Metal stopped. Something was weird. His sensors had finished adjusting, and…  
“You made significant modifications to my body.” he remarked.  
“We did!” the fox perked up. “We made sure you look a bit more like a regular Mobian, and a bit less like a murderous robot.”

The hedgehog tilted his head, feeling it under hesitant fingers.  
“...you gave me a mouth.”

Tails smirked, exchanging a knowing look with Ivo. The human turned to a corner of the room and waved at one of the agents, who left silently. The fox declared excitedly :  
“It’s one of your new perks, yeah! Although you don’t need to open it to speak, you can use it to taste food and drinks!  
– This is... unexpected.  
– Food is great. I’m sure you’ll love it.”  
Metal nodded silently, moving his joints and evaluating his new body.

The agent returned, holding a food tray. He placed it on a table near the computer screens before returning to his position.  
“This, Metal, is one of the greatest foods ever created.  
– Hamburgers. I know what they are, fox.  
– Sure, but you don’t know how they taste… _yet_!” Tails replied with a teasing tone.  
The doctor tapped his chin before adding :  
“Miles is right, you only know concepts of food. Time to learn new things now.”

Tails took a burger for himself, handing another to the robot who grabbed it delicately, examining the item closely.  
“Do you… know the basics of eating?” the fox asked.  
“Open the mouth, insert the edible, close the mouth, chew to process its texture, swallow.  
– It’s… pretty spot on. Make sure to bite only part of it if it’s too big, your mouth is not limitless.” added Tails with a smile.

  
The hedgehog seemed to think for a moment.  
“Did you install dentition and saliva? Can my body swallow?  
– Basically, yes. It will extract moisture to refill your saliva reserve, and compact the food, but that’s about it.” the student explained. “You won’t digest or… anything else.”

Metal nodded, proceeding to eat the burger. Or at least try. After a few failed attempts and another burger provided, he managed to chew a bite. Tails was keeping an eye on readings on the screens, while the other genius started eating as well, observing his creation. Who was currently very absorbed in carefully ingesting his meal.

“I… Am feeling positively towards this addition. Hamburger eating is something I would like to experience again.  
– You will experience _many_ kinds of food, Metal.” Robotnik said after swallowing a bite. ”In fact, you will experience many new things. Your emotional capacity is expanded, you have more touch sensors, and now that your focus on Sonic and my former empire are out of the way… You should be able to use your intelligence in more constructive ways.”

The artificial being pondered this information for a minute before hopping off the platform.  
“I look forward to it.” 

* * *

The sun was setting, shadows growing all over the city and creeping on the Conclave building as Tails, Ivo and Metal walked through a secondary exit. A pink car was waiting in one of the parking slots facing the door. Robotnik tensed up as a tall hedgehog wearing a red jacket and shorts approached with a large smile.

“Hey Tails! Hey Ivo.  
– Hello Rose.” the doctor replied, raising a hand.  
“Amyyy!”  
The fox hugged his pink friend before gesturing to Metal excitedly.  
“Here’s Metal! He learned hamburgers taste great.  
– Affirmative. Good afternoon, Amy Rose.” said the robot extending a hand towards her.  
“I’m glad to see it went okay! Hello Metal.” the girl cheerfully answered, shaking hands. ”Has Tails briefed you about me?”  
The blue hedgehog nodded.

“You are to house me for an undetermined amount of time, in order for me to accustom to my new body and programming.  
– It’s a bit of a boring way to say it, but yeah, I’ll be your guardian. Or your doom if you try anything sneaky. We’ll see!”  
Amy winked before turning to Robotnik. Goodbyes were given —Tails could swear he saw a tear in the doctor’s eyes as he wished Metal adieu— and the three got in the vehicle.

  
After a bit of calm ride, the fox started getting agitated, shaking their leg and glancing restlessly at his phone. Metal quickly noticed it between two looks through the car windows.

“It seems Miles has a problem.” he said, pointing to the back of the vehicle.  
“What? No, no! It’s fine.”  
Amy frowned and slowed the car a bit.  
“Tails, did you forget something at the lab again?” she asked.  
“No! Well, I think not. It’s not much, really. I just realised we finished later than I hoped, and I’m still supposed to brief you, and…”

His friend waved a hand, glancing at him through the driver mirror.  
“Don’t worry, I got this. You explained enough by messages anyway. I’ll drop you directly at Blaze’s place.”  
At the next stop, she turned around to face the fox with a teasing grin.

“She told me about your _little Minecraft night_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Metal having a mouth is heavily inspired by the crack fic "My Arms are Blue!", which I definitely enjoyed way too much.


	3. Chance encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an unexpected reunion takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at another protagonist, shall we? This happens on the same day, after Tails went off.

Sonic was bored.

Nothing new : he always felt annoyed whenever too little was happening. But sitting idle these last months had been particularly hard on him. Hanging out with friends was fun, but they were all living busy schedules. Everyone was working a job or studying, so no one had the amount of free time he had. Plus, what he needed was something _thrilling_. A (non-world-threatening) adventure of some sorts, an unexpected trip to another dimension, a racing tournament… But these options were few and far between these days.

In his defense, he did try to find a job, but nothing satisfying enough ever came up. He was too energetic, his mind jumping left and right and often concentrating on the wrong things, forgetting things as he sped towards whatever end goal was set.

“This sucks.”  
The former Hero of Mobius was eating half-burnt toasts on his couch, wearing an old hoodie and vaguely listening a random podcast about… something. Sonic groaned. He finished a toast and dropped his head on a pillow. There was nothing to do today besides wander in town or go for a run. Some action might occur if Metal Sonic actually turned villain again upon waking up, but he kinda doubted it would happen. The hedgehog stayed there for a moment before reaching for his phone. Maybe someone could at least go for a bit of jogging or video games.

“Huh, got messages.”

**CrocoDad**   
_hey sonic, whats up_   
_do you have some time this week? I got something to ask you about_   
_maybe over some chili dogs???_   
_might be kinda personal stuff tho_   
_tell me if you’re up for it!_

Sonic rolled over on the couch, thinking. He didn’t see Vector quite often, and the “personal asking” was awaking Sonic’s curiosity. That would be a nice distraction. Chili dogs _were_ an acceptable bonus, of course.

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Hey sure! There’s not much I won’t discuss if asked nicely ;)_   
_(#paymewithfood)_   
_I got Extreme Gear practice saturday afternoon but that’s abt it_

**CrocoDad**   
_great! tomorrow could be nice, i got a large lunch break_   
_or friday, for lunch or dinner_   
_weekend is off limits though!_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_OK for tomorrow then_   
_There’s the Flaming Sunset near your work, right?_   
_Good foodies over there_   
_:)_

**CrocoDad**   
_it’s settled then! i’ll send you a reminder but should be around 1pm_   
_will be cool catching up with you!_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Same there!! See ya tomorrow!_

Well that was one thing planned for the next day. The hedgehog got up and grabbed his last toast before quickly passing through the house door. He stood a minute in the morning wind, finished his breakfast and started stretching his body a bit.  
“Alright! Let’s go for a jog.”

Running at a leisurely pace, the mobian quickly reached the end of his neighbourhood, then of his district. After a few more minutes he made it to his destination : the Grand Gardens. The park was the biggest of the city, and the best place to run at a decent speed without worrying too much about traffic or pedestrians. A few seconds to take a good breath of fresh air was all he needed before he vanished into a bright blue trail, stretching zigzag across the grassy fields and wooded sections.

After tiring a bit through relentless speed, Sonic’s mood lifted. He was glad running never felt old. It always was and always would be his thing. Comforting and mind-clearing. Going forwards, following his own path, the world around him simplifying into routes, obstacles and jumps. All his troubles or anxieties evaporating as fast as he raced. 

He kept up for a while before deciding that was enough for a morning warmup. He elected to go for a drink and a calmer stroll through the city. Maybe he could spot a place he would enjoy working at, or find some obscure street he never noticed before. His thoughts went to other cities he used to stop by in the past, be it because of his numerous adventures or simply to visit friends old and new. He particularly missed Apotos for some reason —maybe the airy, laid-back ambience? He might want to go back there someday soon.

The hedgehog wandered in a lively neighbourhood packed with restaurants, cafes and small shops. Stopping to order a hot chocolate at one of his favourite places, he noticed something unusual. Well, three things.

First, a flower shop had opened in place of the old toys store. It seemingly appeared very recently, as the old sign board had not yet been replaced. Sonic could not clearly see the front displays from the cafe but it seemed well decorated, potted plants and forged ornaments adorning the outside.

The second thing was a tall, well-dressed bat leaning on the door frame. Sonic tilted his head. He knew Rouge always managed to find free time despite her work at G.U.N and loved hanging around in the city, but he did not picture her as the type to have an interest in houseplants. Maybe Knuckles was rubbing off on her with all the nature stuff...

The most intriguing however was that Rouge was chatting casually with someone in the shop. Probably the owner or an employee —he could not see from his place. Okay, not _that_ intriguing since the bat seemed to know an absurd amount of people one way or another.

“I guess being a flirty and amicable spy makes you acquainted with almost everyone over time, huh...”

  
The thought was cut short as she moved from her spot, waving to the person inside and making a “call me soon” gesture with her hand before leaving towards the other end of the street. Sonic paid for his drink and tranquilly walked to the shop, not bothering running to catch up Rouge (and probably spilling chocolate all over the place). He would tease her about it by messages instead. Carefully sipping the hot beverage, he gave a curious look to the shopfront before entering.

This interior was something else. Lush leaves sprouting from decorated pots, vines and flowers lazily hanging from wooden shelves, arrangements of dried plants hanged on the slightly cracked walls. Whoever decorated this place was someone with a sharp eye and a love for harmonious colours. As Sonic stepped further a voice emerged from behind a large tropical plant.

A voice he knew too well, and didn’t expect to hear there and now.

“Welcome to the Sunflower. What can I g—”  
A dark hedgehog stopped, completely still as he faced his blue counterpart. Crimson eyes with a soft shine behind the messy foliage, quills ever so slightly raising from the surprise. The blue mobian smiled brightly, a leg shaking with excitement.  
“Shadow!!! It’s been such a long while!  
– …Sonic.”  
The monotone voice already felt annoyed, but he didn't notice it, already blabbering questions :  
“What are you doing here? Is this your shop ? Oh god it’s beautiful you’re good at this, but how come you’re not at G.U.N? Are you on vacations? Do you—  
– Hey.”

The blue guy put a hand on his mouth, before sheepishly rubbing his head.  
“Sorry, I’m just surprised to find you here of all places.  
– The same could be said for me, hedgehog. Did you need something?" asked Shadow, squinting behind imposing leaves.  
“Uh, not really, I was just hanging around.” Sonic replied, pointing to his chocolate.  
“…do you mind then? I have work to do here.” the rival sighed, nodding towards boxes and papers in a corner of the room.

Sonic’s ears flattened, his smile faltering a bit. He felt joy seeing his old counterpart, but it seemed Shadow was as aloof as ever.  
“Still having a bit of trouble with being friendly, huh?”  
The other hedgehog did not respond, simply observing him with a piercing gaze. Tapping on his drink, Sonic shrugged and added :  
“I’m leaving you to your shop then, don't worry.  
– That’s _not_ what I said.”

Raising brows, the hero took a step back as Shadow walked over to the side of the room, placing the massive plant on the floor. The dark hedgehog then went to the counter, leaning against the wood as he took a look at papers scattered on it. Despite the harsh response, Sonic could see a subtle grin on his rival’s muzzle that made him feel relieved.

“The shop is not completely ready yet, I have products to check and plants to water. I don't really want you getting in the way. But I don’t mind a bit of company right now.”  
The blue blur smiled eagerly.  
“Cool! Great! Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked.  
Red eyes rose from the papers.  
“Don’t make a mess, for starters. You could fill the two watering cans behind you and bring them over here.  
– Alright! I’m on it.  
– You can get water in the bathroom, behind this door.”

The two mobians worked together for the next hour, arranging pots, checking orders and stock. Sonic asked about a few plants, and was surprised to learn Shadow was actually extremely knowledgeable about them.

“Did you think I spend my whole time polishing guns and thinking about my missions?” the rival inquired, manipulating an orchid with careful hands.  
“Not really, my main guess was that you lived in a cave brooding, perfecting edgy catchphrases and dramatic poses.”  
The striped hedgehog rolled his eyes, leaning against a shelf with his arms crossed.

  
“Sorry to disappoint, then. I have hobbies like everyone else.”  
Sonic nodded with an amused look.  
“Guess you do. How will you keep the shop going? You got employees? You probably don’t have that much free time with G.U.N still going on, do you?  
– Actually, I quit.”

Surprised green eyes locked on Shadow.  
“...you what?  
– I quit G.U.N. I have my reasons, but I’m mostly done with them. Rouge is still working on dismantling things from the inside, though.  
– So you do have free time now.” Sonic observed. “And you’re settling here.  
– Yes. I still share Rouge’s flat in the Ameria district, but I’m thinking about getting my own place. Kind of going for a fresh start, if you will.”

His rival was saying this with an odd tone. He immediately thought about what the ultimate lifeform had to face during all these years. All the enemies in his way, all the hardships to overcome, all the memories he could never escape from.  
Sonic knew too well what the other wanted to leave behind.  
“Yeah, I feel you. Gotta keep forward.” he said in a small voice.  
“Exactly.”

A silence took place, barely disturbed by muffled voices coming from the street. Sonic suddenly turned around and stretched his arms, realising he’d been staring directly at his rival for an uncomfortably long time.  
“Well! It was nice seeing you. I’ll probably stop by again in this sweet shop of yours, if you don’t mind!  
– I guess not. Although I doubt you’re the flower buying type.”  
The blue hedgehog tapped his foot and winked at his counterpart.  
“I’ll buy a plant before I go, then.  
– So you can come back and ask why it died after two days?” snickered Shadow.  
“Aww, harsh.”

The dark mobian chuckled briefly, granting him a soft smile. A smile he had not seen for years, and filled him with an odd mixture of nostalgia and warmth. The rival picked something from under the counter, before placing a small succulent into his hands.

“Here’s an easy one. Let’s see if you can keep it alive, _Faker_.”


	4. The Brave Gang of Mineswag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which gamers unite for a mining session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publication rate was fast until now, especially because I wanted to set up a bit characters and setting, etc. But now that I'm running out of already written chapters, you can probably expect updates every 1 or 2 weeks.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blaze took a good look at the living room. Her large coffee table was decorated with some confetti and coloured napkins. Drinking glasses and small plates set up for everyone. The sofa was all prepped up for someone to sleep on. Comfy blankets were stacked on an armchair, to be snatched when the house would get colder. Good.

She was barely finished arranging the bean bags when the door bell rang. She glanced at the kitchen, nodding to a flour-covered Silver before walking up to the entrance and opening to an excited bee.

“Hey Blazy! How’re you doing?” he chirped.  
“Hello Charmy. Pretty great, although I don’t have everything prepared yet.  
– Oh shoot, am I too early?” the youngster inquired, peeking slightly into the house with a concerned yet curious face.  
“Kind of, but do not worry! You can relax a bit here while Silver finishes dinner and I setup the server.  
– Neat!”

The cat invited the young mobian in, smiling as he jumped happily towards the kitchen and gave Silver a hug. Returning to the living room, she opened her laptop and started fiddling with programs and downloads. Despite trying to concentrate on her task, she couldn’t help but listen to the other two blabbering about construction plans and how they hated creepers. The air was already filling with joy and amusement : this gaming night was promising.

Relaxing a little, she sighed gently, remembering a similar party at Amy’s a bit over 2 years ago. Sonic and Tails had tried their best to convince her videogames were awesome. Turns out she enjoyed it… more than expected.

_“Hah! Y’see, it’s addictive, right?” the blue hedgehog said with a big smug grin._   
_“I WANT A REMATCH, SONIC.” Blaze exclaimed back._   
_“Sweetheart, stop being so loud, I think Tails fell asleep…” whispered Amy, pointing to the fox on the other side of the room. He was indeed sprawling across an armchair, a bit of drool adorning his mouth._

_“Yeah, he’s been studying quite hard to enter the college he wants… Not that a genius like him really needs to.” explained Sonic. ”I’ll set him off to sleep, you two can do a race without me._   
_– What do you say, whoever loses owes a date of the winner’s choice?” the pink hedgehog offered with a taunting smile._   
_“Bring it on, Rose.” replied the cat, already picking a character on the screen._

She barely lost to Amy, and had to invite her to a fancy restaurant in Seaside City. Not that she minded : the food was delicious and spending time with her girlfriend always was a treat. From that day on she also found unexpected fun playing various games, both alone and with friends. Something she was not used to back in her dimension.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by Silver’s head poking from the kitchen.  
“Blaze, do you think there’s a mod to add more pastries to the game?  
– Probably, I can check cooking mods and add one or two. Might also add farming recipes and blocks.  
– Awesome, thanks!” they replied gleefully with a thumbs up.

The cat smiled and winked to them before getting back to her work. Setting up the server along with Tails’ _Special Local And Remote Playing Network_ —he really should find better names for his technologies— was not as easy as she hoped, and she wasn’t _that_ tech-savvy. But she wasn't one to give up.

* * *

After an hour or so, everything was ready. The server was fully operational, snacks and drinks arranged on the central table, a delicious pie smell lingering in the air. Charmy was on the phone with one of his dads, and Silver watching a building tutorial. The former princess heard a light knock, and looked over to find Tails and Amy waving frantically through the entrance glass pane. She chuckled, got up and went to open the door, only to be grabbed by the pink hedgehog in a crushing hug.

“Sweetie!!!” Amy yelled enthusiastically.  
“Hahah, easy love, you’re going to end my bones…" lamented Blaze.  
"Sorry not sorry.”

They parted and the cat bumped fists with Tails, letting him enter the house and meet the others. Her girlfriend peeked inside and whistled.  
“Looks like you’re well prepared for this! Food, drinks, comfy couch and bean chairs...  
– I wanted to make sure this night would be perfect.” replied Blaze.  
“Oh I know how _good_ you are at making nights perfect.” Amy suggestively whispered with a grin.  
Blaze blushed and looked away with a huff.

“Aren’t you supposed to be guarding the metal clone tonight?” she asked.  
“Yeah, he’s in the car, don’t worry. I’ll leave you folks to your gaming, if I don’t answers messages it’s either because I’m teaching Metal how to be a good boy, or fighting him to the death.”  
The cat nodded, thinking about the situation for a few seconds before looking back at her partner.  
“Sounds like you’ll have a fun night as well.” Blaze said with a soft voice. “Please send a message if you need backup or anything.  
– Sure will! See you later, sweetheart~”

And with a quick peck on the lips, Amy was gone. The feline let out an amused sigh before going back to the main room. She found Silver sitting on top of a pile made out of pillows and young mobians.

“ _They’re_ the ones who started.” the grey hedgehog said in a serious voice, pointing to the two others stuck underneath.  
“Never... pillow fight... with a telekinetic prodigy...” whined Charmy, vaguely attempting to escape the pile with exaggerated gestures.  
“We never stood a chance...” added Tails.

Blaze rolled her eyes and sat on one of the bean bags, pouring soda into her glass. She had expected to be handling two young and excitable friends, not _three_.

* * *

The sky was dark. Large forests could be seen all around, towering pine trees and small bushes disappearing into the distant fog. Three characters were standing on top of a small mountain, bordered by rocky cliffs and dotted with snow. Zombies were approaching from all sides, emitting guttural sounds as their menacing arms tried to grab the adventurers, but they were meeting fierce resistance.

“Charmy, where did you go?! We’re in trouble right now!” Tails called out.  
“I knooow!!! I have no idea, I’m lost, I think I took the wrong cave exit!  
– Can you at least spot the torches?” Silver asked, eyes not leaving his screen.  
“I think I can, yeah! Okay okay, backup coming right up!” said Charmy in a determined tone.

The yellow fox was swinging his stone sword carefully at the zombie. The knight in armor with a small circlet was shooting precise arrows at a distant skeleton, and the weird human-sized creeper in pyjamas protected her. When the bee reached the group, all enemies were defeated.

“Aww come one, you didn’t even left me one!” lamented Charmy.  
“You should know better than to go your own way in perilous caves”, Blaze replied.  
Silver nodeed, adding :  
“You could’ve hit a creeper or something and die alone! That would’ve been super bad…  
– I’m perfectly capable of defending myself, thanks.” grumbled the youngest, taking a gulp of grape juice.  
“With a _wooden sword_?” snickered his best friend.  
“It’s my emotional support sword, I will NOT drop it until it breaks of old age!”

Tails chuckled before solemnly placing a hand on his heart.  
“My dear friend, I hereby promise I shall craft you an emotional support weapon made of the finest diamonds this earth holds.  
– You dork. I accept.”

Charmy playfully pushed Tails before taking a bite of pie. The delighted look on his face pleased Silver, who had been working hard on this new recipe.  
“Mate, your cooking keeps getting better.  
– Thanks! I think working at the bakery made me enjoy experimenting even more.  
– Well I endorse your experiments, please keep making them.” said the bee before getting another mouthful of it.  
“Agreed, you’re really good at this.” added Tails.

Silver was beaming, watching the two younger ones enjoying their dinner. Blaze nudged her roommate before whispering something.  
“They haven’t tasted your _bad_ experiments, though.”  
She laughed slightly as they frowned and pouted, rubbing their grey fur and muttering something about stopping making meals.

* * *

The outside was completely dark now, little light garlands illuminating the room with a soft and gentle glow. Silver was particularly concentrated, creating a tall cottage house with large windows. Their roommate was taking a break, watching their screen while eating a bit.

“Okay, no one had the decency to ask you about this, but _why on Mobius_ is your skin a creeper in pyjamas?  
– I thought it was funny...” the hedgehog replied in a shameful voice.  
Blaze rolled her eyes and tenderly scratched their quills.

“It’s unexpected. But I do think it’s funny.  
– There weren’t many skins I liked on the website I checked.  
– Why don’t you do as the boys did and ask Cream for a custom one?” asked the cat. ”From what they said, she loves making pixel art.  
– Hmm, maybe I should.” pondered Silver.  
Blaze thought a bit about how her friend would look like in game.  
“She could draw you in a chef outfit.”

The hedgehog looked away from their screen and smiled at the idea. But before they could say anything, a loud exploding noise resonated from the kitchen. Barely a second after, both Blaze and Silver were up and in a fighting stance in front of… a messy scene.

Charmy and Tails were on the floor with dumbfounded expressions. Smoke was dissipating from the microwave. And there was popcorn. Popcorn absolutely everywhere. On the table and chairs, in the sink, plant pots, and sticking to the two youngsters. A deafening silence followed, broken by a single popcorn kernel falling from the ceiling.

“...it was an accident?” timidly said the fox.  
“How.” asked the cat with a stern voice.

The two boys looked at each other before Tails sheepishly got up.  
“I... might have tried to override the microwave settings.”  
Blaze observed the scene a bit more before exchanging a glance with her roommate. Suddenly, both laughed out loud, which made Tails and Charmy feel relieved, and then amused. Tension left the room as quickly as it came, and the following cleaning session, despite being a bit tedious, felt quite cheerful.

* * *

Blaze yawned. The late hour was now affecting everyone. The boys were competing to see who would fall asleep first, and if she had to guess based on their exhausted faces, the game would be over soon.

“’am not saying your base is bad, but castles are boring.” muttered Charmy in a sleepy tone.  
“Maybe, but at least it won’t go in flames in a thunderstorm.” replied Tails, who was clearly fighting to keep his eyes open.  
“Treehouses are the best, you’re simply not sophisticated enough.”

The cat was watching these two squabbling when she felt something on her side. Silver had fallen into slumber and slipped from their bean bag, their quills messily brushing against her fur. She stood still for a minute, before grabbing a nearby pillow to sit more comfortably. Adjusting the hedgehog’s head slightly, she smiled and tried to relax… to no avail.

She knew her relationship with them was a bit blurry, being roommates, best friends and particularly affectionate. She could not pretend there wasn’t something akin to a crush between both of them, and that was something she’d tried to avoid thinking about. But here and now? In this cozy atmosphere, with the hedgehog resting on her lap and the slight dizziness of a sleepy brain, her heartbeat was faster than usual. And when Silver groaned in their sleep and put their hand on her leg, she felt a shiver along her back.

Yeah, okay, maybe she would have to talk to Amy about this.

Pushing gently her friend to rest on a pillow, she stretched and glanced at her laptop. Her Minecraft character was standing in a large hall decorated with white pillars and blue lanterns : what was meant to become the main base of their little adventuring group. Tail’s character was also there, but not moving. Looking up, she immediately understood why.

Two pointy ears peeking on the side of a laptop showed a certain genius had fallen asleep on his keyboard. A pair of antennae were indicating a similar fate for the other boy. Blaze chuckled at the adorable scene, before closing her laptop and getting up.

“Looks like it’s time to send the gang to bed...”


	5. Just a thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some think a bit too much about rivalry and family.

While some were mining diamonds and enjoying pie, a blue hedgehog was desperately trying to concentrate on something. _Anything_.

After he came back home from his morning walk, he had tried to make lunch and failed terribly, opting instead for something frozen and eating it in front of the TV. His whole afternoon went weirdly, time stretching in hazy blurs as he couldn’t think about anything but Shadow being back in town for good. He went off to run again and do some groceries, and played videogames for quite a bit, but his mind kept drifting despite his best efforts.

There were thoughts of racing against his rival. Hanging out and listening to stories of his G.U.N missions. Learning more about his unexpected hobbies. Maybe sharing a bit about how it feels to be retired heroes, after years spent clearing traces of old battles and ancient enemies...

Now it was almost dinner time, and he still couldn’t do anything productive. Fidgeting around the house, he tried to do some cleanup and send messages to Amy or Tails, but that wasn’t a success either. Everyone seemed quite occupied anyway.

Then he decided on something slightly reckless, as he often did. He messaged Rouge… with a specific idea in mind.

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Hey Rouge! Whatcha up to? :)_

**JewelOfTheNight**   
_Hello cutie, not much unfortunately_   
_Enjoying some low-budget romantic show_   
_Shadow keeps complaining about the plot_   
_It’s very entertaining_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Yeah I bet!_   
_So you guys r both back in town right?_

**JewelOfTheNight**   
_Yeah I’m having a small vacation courtesy of GUN_   
_Shadow recently finished his long term mission_   
_So he decided to crash here_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_And open his jungle business_

**JewelOfTheNight**   
_lmao yeah_   
_He told me he met you today_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Yup, even got a free plant for my living room!_   
_Im already VIP_

**JewelOfTheNight**   
_Oh my_   
_2 sec_   
_Ok I asked him about it_   
_He’s grumbling something abt getting rid of you_   
_But I think he was, y’know_   
_Being nice?_   
_Crazy huh_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_He’s a softie ;)_

**JewelOfTheNight**   
_Definitely._

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Sooooo_   
_I was wondering_   
_If you had his number??_

**JewelOfTheNight**   
_Dear Chaos_   
_Sonic!_   
_That’s smooth~_

The hedgehog was suddenly feeling a bit flustered, knowing exactly what the bat was implying. He took a large breath and typed furiously.

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Ok first of all, no_   
_I just wanna hang out again with my rvial_   
_rival_   
_Do some races like good ol times_   
_That’s all_

He waited anxiously in front of the small screen, but Rouge didn’t seem to answer. Or maybe she was taking her time to tease him. Because of course she would.

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Fuck you Rouge :(_   
_I can tell youre laughing behind your phone :(_   
_Just give me his number_

**JewelOfTheNight**   
_I'm living for this_   
_Okay babe_   
_Sendin you his contact_   
_But play nice and protect yourselves ;)_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_ROUGE OMFG_   
_NO_

Sonic sighed and shoved his phone away, not being able to handle the bat any further. He really just wanted to spend a bit of time with Shadow, both as rivals and friends. His last memories with his counterpart were quite distant, and seeing him again felt… right. Like he could reconnect with his exciting past.

He lied on the couch for a moment. Eyes closed he pictured the ultimate lifeform, describing flowers with this hint of emotion that revealed how deeply he cared about them. Shadow had never been one to display feelings, interest or emotions, but Sonic always knew that was only a facade in front of a complex character.

They had this tendency in common : hiding everything too personal, keeping deep concerns and feelings inside or dismissing them as unimportant. Shadow did this by being distant and serious, Sonic by being spirited and optimistic. But in the end they were the same.

Huh. Okay, now he was thinking way too much.

Getting up and snatching his phone, the blue blur went to the kitchen and started gathering ingredients for a chili. After putting everything in a pot to cook, he tapped Rouge’s last message and thought for a second in front of his rival’s the contact card. He settled for something simple.

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Yo_   
_It’s your favourite rival_   
_Wanna race sometime soon? ;)_

He waited for a few minutes going in circles in the kitchen, before realising Shadow would probably not answer right away. So he settled on checking social media and group chats while serving and eating his dinner. Tails had sent him a selfie of Charmy and him eating pop-corn, and a pic of Blaze and Silver t-posing. He laughed at the serious expression of the cat contrasting with the goofy face her roommate was making.

At least those four were having a fun night.

Then a notification popped, and almost made him choke on chili (a death he’d gladly accept at an older age, but maybe not yet).

**Shadow**   
_FUCK._   
_GREAT._   
_I hate my roommate._   
_Why does she have to meddle every single time_   
_Okay sure. I’ll race you._

Sonic almost squealed a little at the answer. Not that he would ever admit it. He immediately replied :

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Yesss_   
_Also don’t mind rouge_   
_She did the right thing!!_   
_How am I supposed to be ur obnoxious nemesis without ur number ;)_

**Shadow**   
_I’m already regretting this._

**2Fast2Cool**   
_You don’t tho_   
_It’d be boring without me around_

**Shadow**   
_I doubt it_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_C’mooon_   
_Didnt you miss me all this time at GUN? :)_

**Shadow**   
_Not really._   
_Although I recognise no one else can compete with my speed_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_See? You missed our good ol’ races!_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Sure, whatever._   
_By the way_   
_Don’t go crying after I crush you._   
_I’ve been on the field for the last months_   
_And I bet you’ve been mostly slacking in your couch playing videogames._   
_Do not expect to win, Faker_

The mobian snickered. He felt relieved to see his taunting-rivalry-friendship with Shadow was probably intact despite years of not seeing each other.

Also, he actually was in pretty good shape, thanks to regular runs both inside and outside the city.

**2Fast2Cool**   
_We’ll see abt that dude_   
_You might be surprised ;)_   
_Do u have time this week?_

**Shadow**   
_Yes._   
_The shop closes early for now_   
_And I could use exercise in the evening_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_I wanna have some chill time tomorrow night with Tails sooo_   
_Thursday evening? :)_

**Shadow**   
_Seems good to me._   
_See you around then_   
_Good night._

Wiggling on his chair out of excitement, Sonic quickly finished his dinner, took time to wash the dishes —Tails always tried his best to keep the kitchen clean, and the hedgehog wanted to start helping a bit more— and jumped on the couch again. Humming to himself, he put on a random movie and grabbed a blanket. He vaguely watched the screen and checked if his little brother sent him any new photos of his gaming night. A single message from Rouge was asking him for updates “about any further juicy developments”. The blue mobian rolled his eyes, not bothering with an answer.

He stretched his legs and settled comfortably. The movie kept unfolding as his mind gradually drifted away, falling into a messy slumber filled with even messier dreams.

* * *

_“You were not supposed to take the gems there!” a low voice exclaims._  
 _Burning eyes all over him. Dark skies and ominous machines hovering above. Heat.  
_ _“I’m sorry, I didn’t know!_  
 _– Look at what you’ve done!” snaps the voice._

  
_A red crystal. Two moons. Robotic hands trying to grab him._   
_He’s running through a never-ending city filled with smoke and embers._

  
_“You’re mine, hedgehog.”_   
_He turns around. Dark quills and fur. Sharp fangs smiling. Shadow is pinning him down._   
_The air is thick. He’s feverish, looking directly into his rival’s eyes. Their colour feels off._   
_His head is spinning. Is he falling? Everything’s blurry._

Sonic woke up covered in sweat, breathing heavily and heart pounding. His blanket was on the floor. Morning light was already coming through the window, bathing the couch in a lazy glow.

“Shit.”

He held a hand to his head, sighing heavily as he calmed down a little. He still regularly had nightmares, but this one was particularly… intense. He did not expect his encounter with Shadow to summon such vivid memories.

With sluggish movements the hedgehog got up, scratching his quills and fur to ease his anxiety. He decided against going out for fresh air, opting instead for a soothing shower. The familiar feeling of warm water running down always helped a lot whenever he had a rough night. After a moment he felt calmer, the harsh dream slowly vanishing from his thoughts.

“Okay dude, everything’s fine. I’m fine.”

He stayed a bit more under the water, concentrating on the trickling noise of droplets. At this early hour he was usually still sleeping soundly, but after waking up in such a terrible way he didn’t want to go back to bed —or couch.

As he dried himself off and headed to the kitchen for breakfast, the mobian felt the anxiety creeping again. Fortunately, drinking a bit of fresh coffee and walking around the garden put an end to his unease. The weather was nice and crisp, and the morning dew made tiny sparkles dance along the rising sun. The sound of cars and passersby in the street helped him feel grounded. He was fine.

The morning went on more smoothly, only interrupted by a call from Amy —Metal was being “very nice” and seemed surprisingly interested in art. The blue hedgehog actually couldn’t stop laughing when she told him about the robot’s misadventure with ice cream.

* * *

When lunch time came up, Sonic enthusiastically ran off to the southern districts to meet with Vector. He always enjoyed the crocodile’s energetic and authentic nature, and the Flaming Sunset was high up on his list of good restaurants. All in all, this was going to be a good time.

“Hey Sonic! Good to see ya!”

His friend walked closer and high-fived him, a large smile on his snout. He was sporting a black jacket and golden headphones, along with his usual chain necklace. But the hedgehog immediately spotted tiredness on the other’s face. Either he was working a lot, or something was troubling him. Maybe both.

“Same here, dude. How’ve you been?” replied Sonic, moving into the building.  
“Oh y’know, work and stuff. The agency is doing good!” Vector chuckled slightly, barely covering his concerned tone.

The two sat down and checked the menu, exchanging random bits about the news. The hedgehog couldn’t help but feel like Vector was a bit off. Like he was waiting for an opportunity to tackle the more serious subjects.

After their order was placed, Sonic leaned towards the detective and tapped his fingers on the table.  
“ Okay Vector. What’s going on.”  
The crocodile gave a sheepish smile and scratched his head :  
“Ah well, it’s uhm, you know. I’m having a bit of family issues.”

The blue mobian raised a surprised brow.  
“I’m not really the best suited for this kind of stuff, y’know?” he remarked.  
“Well, you seem to handle Tails pretty well usually so…” the reptile sighed.  
“Eh, not that much anymore. What’s going on then?” asked Sonic.

Vector got closer, almost whispering.  
“Espio. He seems... weird.  
– Weird?” Sonic whispered back.  
“Like, I dunno… Things feel different these days at home, and I think he’s hiding something from me.” the larger guy was now checking left and right as if the chameleon could be spying on them. “Something big.”

The hedgehog rolled his eyes. Thanks to some info Amy had shared at some point, he knew Vector was pretty insecure about his role towards Espio and Charmy. It had already led to a few awkward situations in the past.

“I guess the best you can do is, like, talk with him?” Sonic offered with a shrug.  
“Yeah yeah, I know. I guess I’m just scared he's leaving or somethin’.” replied the green mobian, sighing again. “The Chaotix are my only family and we've always been there for each other...”

The blue blur nodded silently. He did lose a few precious friends over arguments or bad situations in the past and it still felt painful to think about. He could only hope there wasn't anything wrong and Vector was simply worrying over nothing.

A smiling lemur stopped by, placing steaming food and fresh soda on the table. The friends started eating, continuing their conversation for a while. Sonic mostly tried to reassure Vector and it seemed to work well. When the plates were almost empty, the reptile decided to address the second subject.

“Alright, here’s the ‘personal’ thing I wanted to discuss.  
– I’m all ears.” said the hedgehog.  
“How… how do you know if someone’s trans?” asked Vector.

The blue blur recoiled slightly. He was absolutely not expecting this and the question was definitely out of place.  
“Vector.  
– I’m sorry if it was not okay to ask, I just—” the crocodile started apologising, but Sonic stopped him immediately.  
“Hey. It’s alright dude. I mean, it’s probably a shitty question but maybe you’re just confused.”  
Vector nodded, and the hedgehog breathed in calmly before continuing.

“Why are you asking me this?”  
The green mobian pondered the question for a moment before replying :  
“I… don’t really know much about trans stuff. But these days I got a feeling about Charmy being maybe, I dunno. Doing gender things?” he offered with a tentative expression. “And I want to help if I can.”

At these words, Sonic relaxed. He was worried about Vector investigating a trans person or something. Turns out he was, once again, clumsily trying to be a good dad. The hedgehog placed a hand on his arm and smiled.

“Y’know, I’m glad you’re trying to do things right. But you don’t have to uncover if Charmy is trans or not to be there for him. Let’s go through a few basics first.”  
He then went on to explain to Vector what was being transgender, how to be supportive of gender exploration, and how to avoid stepping in too much.

“… so yeah, you don’t want to force someone out of the closet, especially since the person might not be sure of everything or ready yet.”  
The reptile nodded, his face slightly scrunched up as he was thinking.  
“But I should encourage them if they do or ask stuff, right?” he asked.  
“Yeah! At the very least avoid being judgemental or showing discomfort. But I guess you know that already.” Sonic said, before gulping the remaining bit of his meal. “Mostly, make sure they feel accepted no matter what happens.”

He didn’t know a lot about the situation and didn’t want to ask too much private information. He knew how personal and difficult being trans could be, and the main things Charmy could need were time to figure out things by himself, and compassionate family and friends.

“And if you talk about it with Espio, don’t make a big deal of it.” he added. “It’s not that rare or special really, it’s just misunderstood.  
– Mmh I get it, thanks a lot buddy. You’ve been a big help there!” Vector exclaimed with a big grin.  
He gave a thumbs up to Sonic before putting some money on the table.  
“My treat. We should do this more often, these empanadas were tasty as hell!” he said in a pleased voice.  
“Can’t argue with that!” replied Sonic, patting his belly.

Suddenly Vector stood still. He slowly checked his watch, then shouted :  
“SHIT, I’M LATE!!! ESPIO’S GONNA _KILL_ ME!”  
The hedgehog laughed as his friend uttered a hasty goodbye and noisily rushed outside.

Maybe time was passing by and life was always shifting, but some things would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sonic is trans and proud.  
> Yes, Vector is a disaster dad.  
> Yes, Rouge is already placing bets with Amy and Blaze on whether Sonic and Shadow will have an official date or not.


	6. Odd feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tails feels somewhat weird.

Somehow, Charmy and Tails managed to get to school on time. Well, _barely_ on time. Going to sleep at such late hours was risky when you had classes the day after, even for these two mobians. Charmy was a big sleeper but always managed to wake up early, mostly to enjoy breakfast and chill a bit before going out. And Tails was used to short sleeps, often being up late at night to tinker with his inventions, read comics or watch series.

Despite this, that morning proved difficult for them. Silver had to wake up the pair, chuckling as they gathered their things and rushed to college without even finishing breakfast.

“You look exactly like these comics characters who run to school with a toast in their mouth!” Charmy laughed as they were flying with haste above the city.  
Tails did not bother to turn his head, giving the finger to his friend with one hand, the other holding his remaining food to his muzzle.  
“Awww the cute but rude kind, my favourite!” the bee smirked.  
The young genius frowned and flew a bit faster, ignoring the slight heat in his cheeks.

After they reached the building and went to their separate classrooms, Tails completely failed to follow what was being said. He could clearly tell he was too close to exhaustion, and his heavy eyelids and foggy mind would not fool anyone very long.

He knew this gaming night was not a great idea considering his terrible sleep schedule. Sonic often berated him about it, but he couldn’t help it. He simply was a bit of a night owl, really. And having fun with his friends was worth having to catch up a class or two later on.

“ _Prower_.”  
The fox startled and looked in front of him. The teacher, a light beige panther, was waiting with her arms crossed and a slightly smug expression.  
“I understand advanced theories of geological mapping may not be the most captivating subject you will ever encounter, but I expect a minimal amount of concentration and wakefulness from you all.” she said with a tone that was almost amused. ”It unfortunately includes no sleeping in class. Understood?  
– Yes, sorry professor.” Tails replied, ears flattened and fingers fidgeting.

He then tried his best to stay awake, take some notes and yawn in a discreet manner. When the morning finally ended he let out a big sigh, relieved to get a real meal and some precious rest.

  
**SkyBro**   
_Waiting for you outside the hall_   
_Hurry up am hungry :(_

  
The student walked outside the main building with some of his classmates, chatting about the not-so-distant exams and some new series that were just released. He was apparently missing on “Hidden Blades”, a tale of ninjas, political conflicts and steamy romance set in ancient times Chun-Nan. Might be worth checking out back home.

A tap on his back reminded him he was waiting for someone. Charmy was there and waved some kind of tickets in front of his nose.  
“I got coupons for the noodles place, if you’re up for it.  
– Oh Chaos yes I’m up for it.” Tails eagerly replied. “I was actually gonna suggest to eat somewhere today.  
– Yeah, rushed breakfasts are the worst.” the bee grumbled with a pout.

They walked towards the south in a pleasant silence, both knowing they were too hungry and too tired to hold conversation right now. Tails casually checked his social media and replied to Cream about their later meeting. Charmy was humming a song —his friend recognised an anime opening— while leading the way.

The two students stopped in front of a small restaurant. It was unimpressive but well maintained, with large windows and colourful patterned curtains. The fox walked to the door and opened it, waiting for his buddy to come. But Charmy seemed absent-minded, his stare lost somewhere in the street.

“Is something wrong?  
– Oh! No no, I was just thinking about something.” the bee replied hastily.  
They entered the shop and waved at the waiter, who recognised them and greeted them back. After taking a look at the menu, the younger one chose a table next to a window and took a seat while Tails went to the bathroom.

Once their order was placed, Charmy dropped his head on the table and whined.  
“Exams suck...”  
The fox snickered and gently poked his friend.  
“Yeah, but then we’ll have holidays.  
– Still suuucks!”  
Tails rolled his eyes and took a look through the glass. The sun was shining brightly and people were out in the streets, enjoying the lovely weather. Despite still having trouble adapting to the life in the city, right now he felt something light inside, a kind of joy he was not used to.

“I guess it’s kinda nice.  
– Huh?” Charmy straightened and looked at him. “The exams?  
– No, silly! The city.” the fox replied, one hand under his chin. “You know I never really liked it.”  
The bee nodded in silence. After a few seconds, he asked :  
“And now?  
– I think I’m getting used to it.”

Charmy smiled. He knew Tails’ first year here was hard, especially since he didn’t know anyone at the college at the time. Back then Cream was preparing for an art school and Charmy himself was studying at home. Luckily, Espio and Vector were a big help, and he managed to enroll in the same college the year after. From there on they had been closer than ever.

“Good for you, maybe you’ll even stay here after your _fancy rocks studies_.”  
Tails chuckled a little before making a threatening gesture with his fist.  
“I swear to Chaos, Charmy, I’ll make you swallow a whole geology book if you keep calling it that way.”  
The smaller mobian mimicked a terrified face and replied :  
“Oh no, I heard they’re huge and filled with boring stuff! Please have mercy!”

They laughed and squabbled a little more until their plates were served, immediately concentrating on eating their noodles with a particularly great appetite.

* * *

“Sooo you’re seeing Cream later, right?”  
Tails nodded while paying his part of the meal.  
“Mmhm, but not until late afternoon. Gives me time for a nap!” he added before a convenient yawn.  
– Heheh, yeah.” Charmy said in a slightly little voice, looking at his feet.

Tails raised a brow. He could easily tell when his friend was bothered by something, even if it was subtle. But he didn’t ask what was wrong, knowing his friend easily spoke his mind anyway.

“Wanna chill together at your place?” the fox asked instead. “I could use a comfy bed, and my house is so far, sooo sooo far away...”  
The bee raised his head with a sly smile.  
“Alright, but no videogames! You need your baby nap~” he teased.  
“Whatever, I think I had enough recently.” Tails replied with a giggle. “I don’t want to die by Minecraft intoxication or something.”

They started walking towards Vector and Espio’s house. It was located near their new agency, and conveniently enough not very far from the college. Whenever they wanted to hang out in a calm place or when the weather was bad, they usually stayed there. Sonic and Tails’ house was kinda far in the north of the city, and the fox’s room was small and always full of clutter. Charmy’s one was just as messy, but at least there was lots of space to hang out.

Once the youngsters reached their destination, they gladly dumped their bags in the entrance and went upstairs. Tails smiled as he entered the bedroom. Elegant wooden furniture and various plants and flowers contrasted with a large, obnoxious gaming setup in a corner. Comic books and school supplies were messily scattered around. A large pot of honey sweets was standing on the side table. It was almost like a second home, nowadays.

Charmy jumped on his bed, pushing aside a random plush toy.  
“I’m not that sleepy, but thanks Chaos I have comfy pillows.” he exclaimed after a long sigh.  
“Thanks Chaos. Now move aside, you said I need my nap!” Tails replied, jumping as well and giving him a light push.  
The bee grinned and retreated to the far end of the bed, against the wall. As his furry friend settled, he fetched his phone in a pocket and started fiddling with it.

A cozy silence took place, as it often did between them. Tails yawned and considered actually sleeping a bit. He knew Charmy wouldn’t mind : his frequent lack of sleep regularly ended up with him slumbering for a moment, while the younger mobian studied or read comics he would bring along. But today, for some reason, he didn’t feel comfortable taking a nap.

It felt vulnerable. And the fox couldn’t put his finger on why exactly.

“Hey, did you finish the volume of The Endless Chronicle ?” he asked, mostly to avoid overthinking and building anxiety over nothing.  
“Yeah! It’s super good!” Charmy enthusiastically claimed, turning his eyes from his mobile. “I really wasn’t expecting the fight between the Star Fighters and White Eye.  
– Same, I thought it was gonna happen much later.” Tails agreed.  
“Oh, also, the part with the magic thingie in the meteorite? Awesome. Super mysterious. Love it.” the bee added. “It’s like the first appearance of the First Knight, I was so hyped! And...”

He was now excitedly listing off things he liked in the series, with his drowsy friend replying here and there, amused by the intense interest Charmy was displaying.

They continued chatting for a while, before sleepiness completely overcame Tails and he turned on his side, eyes dropping shut. The last thing he heard was the bedroom owner chuckling lightly besides him.

* * *

When Tails woke up, some lo-fi beats were playing softly in the room and a sweet, familiar smell tickled his nose. He rubbed his eyes and sat on the end of the bed, still groggy. His friend was sitting in front of the computer, a gaming stream playing on the screen.

“Hey.” the fox muttered, scratching his cheek fur.  
“Oh hey sleeping beauty.” Charmy replied. “I made some tea with honey if you want, it’s still warm.  
– Sure, thanks buddy."  
The bee nodded and grabbed the teapot on his desk, filling a mug. Tails took a long breath. He really liked the blend of tea, honey and what he could only describe as Charmy’s bedroom smell. It was an extremely comforting mix.

The small mobian handed the cup to the fox with a smile. He paused the stream and turned his chair towards Tails, sighing pleasantly. They both took a moment to drink.

“It’s almost 4pm, are you late?” Charmy asked. “Didn’t want to wake you up, you really seemed KO. Like, more than usual.  
– Mmh it’s fine, I can stay about an hour more.” Tails replied, giving a glance at his phone. “We’re meeting at 5:30, somethin’ like that.”

The bee gave a thumbs up and finished his tea. He started humming something while looking at the empty mug.  
“Hey uh, Tails?  
– Yeah?”

The fox was not completely awake yet, but he could once again see his friend was bothered by something —stressed out, even? His antennae were a bit droopy and he was fidgeting in a very specific way, fingers flexing and tapping against something. That usually meant he wanted to talk about serious things, be it studies, family matters or personal anxieties.  
He straightened up, ready to listen.

“I… hm. How’s it going with Cream?” the bee asked.  
The question was completely unexpected, and Tails did not know how to answer.  
“Uh, it’s... going fine. We see each other like once a week, I guess? Why?” he replied, unsure about the conversation.  
“I was just wondering.” Charmy hummed in an unconvincing voice.

Tails patiently waited for him to continue. There was something more to it and his buddy clearly wanted to express something.  
“You got a crush on her, right?”  
Okay, once again, unexpected. The fox felt his cheeks suddenly heat up and he coughed a little.  
“Wh— what? No! I mean, I already told you, right? I don’t know really.” he exclaimed quickly. “She’s nice and cute, sure. I’m not...”

He sighed and sat more comfortably on the bed, back to the wall. Now that he was getting older, he knew he was starting to have a hint of romantic feelings towards some people. He did have a crush on a girl in his first college year, and Cream often teased him about being handsome, which did not help either. The whole thing was still making him flustered and he didn’t know how to handle the issue, despite liking the idea of being with someone.

“Honestly, I don’t know. This shit is hard, man. She’s a good friend, and I’m not 100% uninterested, but… I can’t tell.” he added, shrugging as he looked at Charmy, who was staring back with a concentrated face. “You know I’m a disaster with that kind of stuff.”  
The bee grinned.  
“Yeah you are. Just mentioning it makes you blush, dude.”  
“I knooow!” Tails lamented, hiding his face in his hands.  
“I was wondering cause, uh.” the younger boy seemed to hesitate for a moment. “I’m... crushing on someone.”  
Tails’ ears perked up at the news.  
“Oooooh! HoneyBoi got someone in sight, huh?”  
Charmy chuckled as the malicious fox wiggled his brows.

“Shut up. It’s someone from college, and I’m kinda lost about it.” the bee continued, slumping in his chair.  
“What’s the matter? Are you unsure about how you feel?” Tails asked.  
“No no, I definitely like them. But I don’t know if I should try something... or what I can do about it.”

Tails hummed, taking a moment to think. Charmy was usually quite open with his feelings and clearly not the shy type. But confessing love was definitely not an easy task, especially when you had no experience.

“I mean, you can start by trying to be good friends with them, getting a bit closer. See if something happens.” Tails offered.  
“But what if nothing happens?” asked his friend. “What if I’m out of their league and I can’t ever tell them? What if they hate me for feeling this way?”  
Tails frowned, noticing Charmy’s lips trembling a little. Uh oh.  
“You’re worrying too much, buddy. Why would they even hate you?   
– I dunno... They’re… they’re a good friend, and I’m afraid I’d mess everything up… I...” the bee struggled to speak, his voice cracking.

The room went silent for a few seconds before he let a sob out, clearly trying to contain himself. A tear dropped on the chair.  
Tails felt his heart sink. He moved closer and put a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder, not knowing how to react. Charmy rarely displayed sadness like this, and him crying about romantic feelings was the last thing he expected. The smaller mobian never seemed to be interested in such matters before. Or maybe he was actually embarrassed about it?

“Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay dude.” the fox assured. “You’re cool, handsome and funny. Whoever you’re crushing on won’t stop being your friend just because you love them.”  
Charmy sniffled and nodded.  
“Okay, to be fair you’re a bit tiny, but I’m sure some people are into that.” Tails teased with a smug smile.  
“Haha fuck you!” the bee laughed, tears still shining at the corners of his eyes.

“Also, more seriously.” the older boy added. “You still got time to figure it out, especially if they’re not moving out of college this year. If it scares you, take your time. Find the right moment, stuff like that. I know you can do it.”

Charmy wiped a tear and gave Tails a small smile.  
“Thanks buddy. I… I appreciate it.”

The two stayed there for an instant, the fox kneeling down next to his friend, both staring at each other. These few seconds felt oddly long to the young genius. The sunshine from the roof window was hitting Charmy’s face and made his short fur glow slightly, his amber eyes shining softly. Something tightened in Tails’ stomach, before the younger mobian spoke again.

“Can I...”  
Tails startled slightly.  
“Hm?” he murmured back.

Charmy suddenly got up from his chair, looking away and stretching his arms.

“Nevermind! Something dumb. Thanks for the advice though, like, really!” he exclaimed.  
“That’s what friends are for!” the fox replied, glad to see his best friend in a better mood already.  
“Yeah, that and making popcorn explosions.” the bee added with a giggle.  
“It wasn’t that bad...” Tails pouted.

Charmy grinned, grabbing a tissue to blow his nose.  
“Oh it definitely was. I wish Silver or Blaze took a pic of your face. Priceless.  
– I was expecting a better treatment after listening to your love troubles.” Tails snickered, pushing him playfully.  
“Hey, I listened to yours at least 50 times last year.” the bee remarked.  
“Bullshit. 3 or 4 at most.  
– Still more than you did, so I win.” Charmy irreverently said, striking a comics character winning pose.

Tails let out a long amused sigh.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Tails met Cream at the Shimmer Plaza. It was a large, beautiful place bordered with tall pine trees, right next to a little stadium perfect both for running and Extreme Gear racing.

“Hello Tails!” the rabbit cheerfully waved towards him.  
“Hey! How’re you doing?” Tails answered, putting his phone back in his bag and giving her a fist bump.  
“Pretty well, although my day was tiring.  
– I’m sure whoever decided of your busy schedule is an ass.” the fox remarked in a facetious tone.  
“Hey, I didn’t come to get insulted by a twink who doesn’t even bring his own gear.” Cream retorted.

Tails snickered, starting to walk towards the stadium.  
“It’s back at Sonic’s house, sorry.  
– Isn’t it your house as well?” the rabbit asked, already expecting the answer that would follow.  
The fox puffed with an annoyed expression.  
“It is, but you know I’d rather live alone somewhere else.” he muttered. “The district still sucks, it’s still far from college and my best friends, and Sonic is still kinda exhausting.”

Cream hummed in approval. Her friend often complained about life in the city, and she couldn’t blame him. It was very different from the life they were used to when they were younger. And living with a parent —or a sibling— was sometimes… difficult.  
“You know, we could share an apartment.” she remarked.

Tails stopped for a second, giving her a puzzled look.  
“Huh?  
– Well, my mom living in the suburbs makes going to school a bit long, and we’re old friends.” she explained, still walking forward. “She’d be okay with it. Plus, you could snatch my books about art stuff.  
– Okay but uh, wow. I just wasn’t expecting this.” the fox said in an uncertain voice.  
“It’s just a suggestion, nothing more. Don’t sweat over it if you prefer to be alone or something.” Cream added reassuringly, winking at him.  
“No no, it’s a good idea actually. I’ll think about it.” Tails replied.  
“Sweet!”

They reached the small stadium and entered, going towards the Extreme Gear section. Ramps, rails and a flashy aerial road were sprouting from its center, a few kids riding around with laughs and shouts.  
Cream untied a board and a pair of skates from her large backpack, then handed miniature devices to Tails.  
“Protective gear?  
– Yeah, thanks.” the fox nodded, pushing his bag in a locker.

He attached the devices to his elbows, knees and wrists. Small blueish energy shields appeared as he did. He didn’t bring a helmet, but to be fair he had been in way more perilous situations countless times, and he could easily stop any dangerous fall with his flight abilities.

The following hour was a blessing for Tails. The exhilarating speed and aerial stunts distracted his mind from both the weird moment with Charmy _and_ Cream’s proposal, and helped dissipate any stress he was feeling. And of course, he always enjoyed having fun with his childhood friend. She was amazing to look at, sliding and jumping gracefully like she was born with Extreme Gear attached to her feet.

Afterwards they took a moment to recover from the exercise, watching the other riders doing tricks. Cream commented some of them, giving her analysis to an amused Tails. 

“Are you aiming for the national level, or do you still want to ride ‘for fun only’?” he asked.  
“Not sure yet, but I think I might try the competitive scene this year.” the rabbit answered, relaxing on her bench. “But I’d have to forfeit my additional art classes, which is pretty annoying.  
– I still can’t figure out how you find time for all your activities.”  
Cream chuckled and looked straight at her friend with a large grin.  
“Simple, I don’t spend all my life glued to _a certain Charmy_.”

Tails glared back at her, cheeks warming a bit.  
“He’s my best friend, of course I spend time with him.” he muttered defensively.  
“I know, I know. You’re just so easy to tease, it’s so tempting.” the rabbit giggled.  
She got up, attached her Gear to her backpack and put it on.

“Alright young man, I’m tired and my mom gets grumpy when dinner is served late!” she exclaimed.  
“Fair enough young lady, off to the station!” Tails shouted back, dramatically pointing at the stadium exit.

As they laughed and walked away, the fox didn’t notice a notification popping on his phone, quickly deleted and replaced by another one.

  
~~honey_boi~~   
~~thx for today ure the best~~

**honey_boi**   
_hey do u think metal can eat icecream he doesnt hav a tongue????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Can you smell the upcoming tension and eventual angst? Yeah, me too.  
> Anyway I live for friendships with both affection and lots of teasing.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I happily read all your comments and am always open to advice and suggestions.


	7. Branching out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which brothers have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be seen through Shadow's and Charmy's points of view!  
> Sorry for the slower update, family reasons.

“I’m home!”  
Blue ears perked up in the kitchen. Sonic stopped his task at hand and waved towards the tall mobian standing in the entryway.  
“Hey lil’ buddy, glad to see you!” he exclaimed with a large smile.  
Tails waved back. He closed the door behind him and walked to his brother, dropping his jacket on a chair.

“How’ve you been?” the fox asked, eyeing the pizza dough on the table with a curious expression.  
“Pretty good! ‘been eating with Vector and stuff!” his older sibling replied.  
“Oh! How is he doing? The agency is very busy these days according to Charmy.  
– Yeaaah he seemed a bit on the edge.” Sonic said, pondering this thought a moment. The crocodile was stressed out and tired indeed. “But I’m sure he’ll be fine.  
– I see. What are you making? Pizza?” Tails wondered as he sat closer to the hedgehog.

Sonic nodded and pointed to ingredients on the counter.  
“I thought you’d enjoy a nice homemade dinner for once.”  
He then added, seeing the dubious stare directed at him :  
“I mean, one you didn’t cook yourself…  
– Heh. I do appreciate, thanks bro.” the fox smiled.  
Whenever they wanted to eat, the options were usually snacks and convenience food. Sometimes Tails would take time to prepare a healthier meal. Sonic was a cooking disaster, there was only a handful recipes he ever got right. He lacked the patience and focus for it.

Tails stood up and went to the corridor.  
“I’ll drop my things and take a quick shower, don’t burn the kitchen in the meantime!  
– No promises!” Sonic grinned.

The student chuckled as he opened his room and started sorting everything from his bag : laptop, school books, the cartridge he lent to Charmy… As he put away his belongings he took a step back to assess the state of his room. It was as cluttered as ever. There were clothes piling up on shelves next to comic books and video games. Boxes of spare parts and tools lying around. Small mountains of notes, books and schematics were sitting atop the large desk.

For anyone else, it was a mess. But as Tails often clarified, it was actually an “ordered mess”, where things were sorted and grouped in meaningful ways. Despite the apparent clutter, he could easily find whatever he needed in a few seconds. Of course he would sometimes lose something —and his brother would pester him about it— but it was quite uncommon.

His eyes stopped on a corner of his desk. It was adorned with a flicky plush, a fern-like plant and a small framed photograph. He smiled as he took a closer glance at it. Vector had taken it on Charmy’s birthday last year. The bee was smiling widely, with Tails on one side and Cream on the other. He had invited a few other friends, but insisted on having a picture with only the three of them.

Heading to the bathroom, the fox couldn’t help thinking about his best friends and how they all grew up together. Their adventures had been rough, considering how young they started working for peace on Mobius. But Cream had gained lots of confidence and impressive skills, becoming an important actor of their fights. And Charmy turned out to be a brave and dedicated person, always cheering everyone up and showing surprising abilities through his work at Chaotix.

Over time Tails had made new friends, both during his adventures and in college, but in the end? These two were the ones he really felt close to, and comfortable with. The ones he wanted around him.

He felt his stomach flutter a little. To think Cream offered him to live together, and how vulnerable Charmy had accepted to appear around him...  
With a long sigh he turned the shower on, grabbing a scented soap.  
“Let’s keep the overthinking for later.”

* * *

The pizza was now baking, and probably a success. Sonic could not tell yet, but it seemed fine to him.  
“Can’t be _that_ difficult, right?”

He was now cleaning up the mess he made, rubbing flour off his fur and washing kitchenware. A tiny purple dot on his phone kept blinking, but he forced himself to finish his task before grabbing it to check his messages. He smiled at the small screen.

  
**RoseProse**   
_I’m betting 2 drinks your pizza will burn!_   
_Blaze takes the bet_   
_She’s clearly overestimating your ability to cook anything..._

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Not this time_   
_I’ll let u know I made a perfectly fine chili yesterday_   
_You can already prepare margaritas :)_

**RoseProse**   
_We’ll see about that_   
_Better prepare some water buckets for your kitchen <3_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Why are you so mean_   
_:((_

**RoseProse**   
_Not mean, realistic._   
_I heard Tails covered a kitchen with popcorn yesterday_   
_And you’re at least 5 times worse than him at cooking..._

**2Fast2Cool**   
_I mean_   
_Fair enough_   
_But this pizza will be GOOD_   
_I’ll send you a pic to PROVE IT_

**RoseProse**   
_Please do!_   
_I wanna have a good laugh_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_> :(_

  
The hedgehog checked the oven again. Everything was fine. He gathered plates, glasses and napkins and placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch. The TV was on, playing some random show about house decoration. Sonic thought it was kinda boring, but he’d wait for Tails to choose a movie. Or maybe they could check that new series about ninjas. Espio had said it was actually pretty accurate on the group chat.

He checked his phone again, but there were no new messages. He had hoped to hear from Shadow again, but the ultimate lifeform still wasn’t talkative. Sonic started pacing around the living room, debating whether to send his rival something or not. He stopped to look at the TV as an interior full of plants and jungle-inspired patterns was displayed.

Maybe Shadow enjoyed this kind of shows.

The blue mobian’s train of thoughts was interrupted as Tails came out of the corridor, drying his head with a red towel.  
“I’m not doing a gaming night like that any time soon.” the young fox said with a slightly raspy voice.  
“Oh? Not enough sleep?” Sonic asked, smirking.  
He knew Tails was not sleeping enough to start with, so playing games all night didn’t sound like a smart move. Not that he was a great example himself, having fallen asleep on his friends sofas more than he would like to admit.

His brother frowned while ruffling his hair back to its usual style.  
“Yeah, and I think I was kinda smelly today. Good thing Extreme Gear was the very last thing I did.  
– Is Cream still kicking ass at it?” the hedgehog inquired.  
“Oh wow yes, she could probably win mid-level competitions.” Tails replied. “I keep wondering how many more talents she’s hiding from us.”

Sonic nodded, amused. He always found his sibling remarkable in regards to his bravery and genius mind, but the fox was far from being the only impressive youngster around.  
“By the way, I see your _special talent_ is still intact.” Tails added, pointing to his own nose.  
“My… talent?” Sonic asked.  
The younger mobian smirked and gestured towards the kitchen.  
“You’re letting our dinner burn.”

Oh. A quick inhale was all Sonic needed to realise Tails was right. It did smell a bit… toasty.  
“Damnit!” he exclaimed before instantly disappearing towards the oven.  
As he quickly removed the meal from the heat, he could hear his brother giggling in the corridor. Well, at least the pizza was safe. Maybe crispier than he meant to, but nothing terrible. Crisis averted.

He took a photo to send to Amy, taunting her a little —no need to specify Tails had saved the day.  
He then proceeded to cut slices and brought the large plate to the living room. Tails was on his phone grinning, probably talking to his friends. Sonic hummed and grabbed the remote.

“Anything you wanna see tonight?”  
The fox put his phone aside and looked at him, then at the pizza and the TV.  
“Hmm. What about Casino Trouble? The trailer seemed promising.” Tails answered.  
“Oh yeah, sounds good!” the hedgehog approved, fiddling with the menus and selecting the first episode.

They settled comfortably and each took a slice of their meal as a stylised black-and-white opening started playing.

* * *

Tails had to admit the pizza turned out to be generous and pretty tasty. He was still slightly hungry —his appetite was often quite substantial— but the series was interesting enough to keep him seated. A look at Sonic made him smile : the hedgehog was captivated, watching intently the large screen. Sometimes he would give his two cents on a situation, or complain about a character’s action before concentrating again.

“C’mon! There’s no way the secret cult is going away with this.” the blue mobian exclaimed. “Why are the detectives struggling so much, it’s so obvious!  
– Not really, they didn’t see _all_ the clues we saw...” Tails reminded him.  
“Oh right. Still a bummer, but I see your point.”

The fox tapped distractedly on his cheek as the episode kept going. He wondered if Cream often watched TV while eating. He was so used to living with Sonic or being on the move between missions… The idea of changing his lifestyle and habits was slightly scary, but also exciting.

“Hey Sonic?  
– Yeah?” his brother was still looking at the video, a soda can in his hand.  
“Cream offered me to become roommates.”

The blue hedgehog blinked as he processed the fact, then turned his head towards Tails with large eyes.  
“Wait, _what_? Cream?” he asked with a surprised voice.  
“Yeah.”  
Sonic’s expression turned smug and he elbowed the fox playfully.  
“Ooooh I see, living together huh?” he teased. “Amy was more of a marriage girl, but I guess times are changin’..."  
– Chaos you’re embarrassing.” Tails sighed, but he couldn’t help smiling at the memories of their pink friend relentlessly chasing after Sonic. “She just mentioned the idea, that’s all.  
– And what’re you gonna do?”

The young mobian joined hands and stayed silent for a few seconds.  
“I think I’d like that.” he said in a determined voice.  
Sonic hummed and slowly looked away. Tails knew exactly what he was thinking and how he was feeling. He put a hand on his sibling’s shoulder.  
“Hey, I’m not going to live here forever and we both know it.” he offered.  
“I know, lil’dude, I know. It’s just weird, you know?” the blue blur chuckled lightly, still averting Tails’ eyes. “Everyone really lives their own life now.  
– Yes, but we keep seeing each other and stuff. It’s not like we’re super far away or something, almost everyone in the gang is in the city or close enough.”

Sonic nodded and turned towards his brother. He was smiling, but there was sadness in his eyes.  
“You’re right. And I know you two can handle yourselves well… Chaos, who am I kidding. You can handle yourselves way better than most of us.” he said.  
“I guess you _will_ need to get someone else to cook for you.” Tails replied in a falsely pensive tone. “You can’t survive forever on pizza and chili dogs…  
– Hey, stop it right there you insolent shrimp!” Sonic laughed, ruffling the fox’s head.

They chuckled and bickered for a moment. Despite feeling bummed about his long-time partner in crime leaving the house for good, Sonic offered to help out. And so, they took a look online at the housing options around town. The city automatically provided a home for all its citizens for a tiny symbolic fee, but depending on the situation and wanted neighbourhood additional charges and requirements could be asked. Tails was a student, but also worked directly with the Peace Conclave and some technological institutes, so money was not a big problem.

“Okay, I guess you want a place near the college, right?  
– Not too far.” the fox confirmed. “I’m still studying one year there, and there are universities in the same area where I could work as a teacher or give lectures.  
– Alright, so maybe more in the eastern neighbourhoods. You could probably ask for an additional room or a garage to do your invention stuff...” Sonic muttered while trying to navigate the website.  
“Mmh sure, probably something small though. I already have my workshop.” Tails pointed out.

While reviewing the list of districts, Sonic suddenly perked up.  
“Oh! That makes me think, I almost forgot to tell you! Guess who I met yesterday!”  
The fox gave him a confused look.  
“I don’t know… Vector? Wait, that was today, right?” he answered.  
“Yeah that was today. I found out Shads is back in town, and has a flower shop!” the hedgehog said excitedly.  
“What? _Shadow_? Seriously?” Tails replied, taken aback.

Besides Rouge, Omega and the Chaotix agency, no one really saw the ultimate lifeform anymore for the past 2 years. The young mobian’s guess was that he was still working on tying loose ends and making sure everything was safe on Mobius. Talking with Rouge had confirmed his suspicion.

“Surprising, right? He’s finished with G.U.N and whatever he was doing back there, so he decided to open up a cute lil’ shop. Right in this street!” Sonic added, showing Tails a photo on his phone.  
“Wow. I can’t imagine him standing behind a counter and selling stuff.” the fox smiled. “We should pay him a visit!  
– Already did, and he was just like I remember. Reserved, edgy, with a good touch of ‘don’t bother me more than necessary’.”

Tails snickered at the description.  
“Indeed sounds just like good old Shadow.”  
Sonic crossed his legs and stared into space, conjuring memories from when he first met his rival.  
“Well, we gotta admit he did get… maybe not softer, but uh. I dunno. A bit more composed.” he murmured. “Anyway, I’m glad he’s back with us.”

The fox nodded silently. At some point Shadow and Sonic used to have a certain dynamic going on. They worked together many times and occasionally raced or hung out a little. They seemed to enjoy it. But when world peace started being stable the dark hedgehog gradually disappeared from their lives. And while his sibling would not admit it, Tails knew it affected him quite a bit.

Yeah, Shadow being back was definitely good news.

* * *

When midnight came, the two brothers had resumed the show and gotten comfy again. The TV was emitting a soft glow, lulling them both into a calm sleepiness —occasionally broken by sudden outbursts of sound from some action-packed scene. When the end credits started rolling, Sonic got up and rubbed his shoulders, letting a long yawn out.

“Welp, that story really got me hooked.” he said. “Can’t wait to see how things go in the next part.  
– It’s pretty good.” the fox agreed. “I could see some parts not making a lot of sense, and some plot holes here and there, but—  
– But that’s like _every single piece of media_ you consume, dude. You say that every time!” Sonic observed in a mocking tone.  
Tails slowly rose from his seat with a frown, and shoved his hands in the pocket in front of his hoodie.

“I know… I did enjoy it, though.  
– Glad you did, lil’bro.” the hedgehog replied with a soft smile.  
He turned the screen off before adding :  
“You better go to bed soon, you kinda look like a zombie. A gamer zombie.”  
Tails laughed as he moved towards his room.  
“I know I look awful, don’t rub it in!”

The young mobian then stopped in front of his door, hesitating for a second and lowering his head.  
“You know, if I move out... I’ll miss all this.  
– Yeah… me too buddy. We’ll still hang out, don’t worry about it.” Sonic promised, giving a thumbs up. “And I’ll always count on you if the world need some saving.”  
Tails snorted and gave him a knowing look.  
“You can count on me. ”

The two exchanged goodnights and went into their rooms. Sonic reluctantly wrapped himself in sheets, head full of questions about the future. He wasn’t one to enjoy loneliness. Living in an empty house, getting back home without anyone expecting him or to wait for... was a terrifying idea. Quick flashes of painful, distant memories made themselves known. Glimpses of prisons, or distant space. The hedgehog crossed his arms over his chest, breathing slowly for some minutes to keep himself calm.

“I’ll be fine. I can do this.”  
He tried to overcome the anxiety, focusing on his day and visualising places he visited. Parks. Streets. The restaurant with Vector. Shadow’s flower shop. The grocery store. Shadow eyeing him across his counter. His neighbourhood. Red eyes.  
He sighed and rubbed his temples before getting up for a glass of water. Some nights he couldn’t stop his train of thoughts and that would keep him up for hours.

This night would be long.

Meanwhile, Tails was in a dazed state, floating between sleepiness, doubts and excitement. His foggy brain was tugging at him, wondering about the possibilities of living on his own, of spending more time with Cream, of being closer to the college and Charmy’s house. About whether Sonic would be fine on his own. He turned in bed, cuddling his namesakes as his eyelids kept getting heavier.

When he slipped into slumber, his final thought was one of a tender smile surrounded by a familiar smell of tea with honey.


	8. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shadow seeks normalcy.

A calm morning was a good morning for Shadow. Some soft jazz playing, the early hints of daylight, the smell of freshly ground coffee. He knew how to appreciate the simple things in life. Of course Rouge rather called him a killjoy.

She was more of an exuberant girl, enjoying shopping, busy casinos and fancy celebrations. His tastes were more… mundane. He found joy in eating cafeteria food after a hard mission. Crossing paths with a stray cat. Driving around on his motorcycle.

He settled at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal and some coffee beans. Being an early bird he always woke up before Rouge, so he usually took time to read the news or watch some videos. That day however, his phone greeted him with a notification from his one true rival.

**2Fast2Cool sent you a photo.**

He frowned at the screen. The hedgehog didn’t mind interacting with Sonic again —he actually looked froward to it— but he knew how oddly enthusiastic the blue mobian could be. He tapped on the message, expecting anything from a flirtatious selfie to a meme with puppies.

“...a pizza.”  
He wasn’t sure what to do with the picture. Was it an invitation to eat together? Something Sonic had cooked? The message was from around 2am, which was a strange hour to send seemingly random food pics.

  
**Shadow**   
_Why are you sending me this._

  
The ultimate lifeform huffed and opened the international news, munching on coffee. Behind him, the sound of a shower indicated Rouge just woke up. Sure enough, after a dozen minutes the bat appeared wrapped in a large towel, flashing a gentle smile to her temporary roommate.

“Hi sugar, slept well?  
– I did, thanks. You’re up early.” Shadow pointed out.  
“Yeah, had a bad dream and then something showed up.” his friend replied, rubbing her neck as she moved to heat up water.  
Shadow squinted at her.  
“Something...?” he asked cautiously.  
Without looking away from the counter, Rouge grabbed her phone, unlocked it and flung it towards the hedgehog, who effortlessly caught it mid-air. The screen was displaying a conversation with Amy Rose, so he started reading it.

  
**RoseProse**   
_Hey Rouge, we got something you could help us with._   
_There’s been a sudden spike of Chaos energy tonight in the city’s vicinity, the systems read it as a probable Chaos emerald_   
_Which means someone has been using one near us._   
_And I doubt that’s Shadow_

**JewelOfTheNight**   
_Hmm yeah_   
_Doesn’t sound like G.U.N business but I will have a look at their files_

**RoseProse**   
_I fucking swear._   
_If someone tries to blow up the city again I’ll just..._   
_Throw them into space_

**JewelOfTheNight**   
_I doubt it but its still worrisome_   
_Are the readings trustworthy?_

**RoseProse**   
_Yeah._   
_Idk if you saw but Sonic is inviting the gang tomorrow, we’ll talk there if you’re coming_

  
Shadow stroked his chin, lost in thoughts. A Chaos emerald used by some potential enemy was troublesome indeed. Rouge was right, this couldn’t be G.U.N. They had no more business with the emeralds and would’ve been more careful about being detected. He could only think of two, maybe three dangerous people whose whereabouts were still unknown.

Maybe a new foe was rising after all that peaceful time.

“I don’t like the sound of this.” he said, handing the phone back.  
“Right, me neither.” Rouge nodded. “Can you keep your communicator at work in case something happens?  
– Sure.”

The large window was now letting the sun come through, gently bathing the kitchen. Warm hues and lights blues were painted across shining skyscrapers. The skies were hinting at a beautiful day, not a single cloud in sight from the vantage point Rouge’s place offered. Shadow took a moment to enjoy the view between two mouthfuls of cereals.

His friend was humming along the jazz tunes, hot coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. The hedgehog wondered what Omega was up to. The robot was still at Vanilla’s and Cream’s and somehow seemed to enjoy his stay. Team Dark had definitely changed a lot since the old times.

The two mobians finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. Despite enjoying the slow and relaxed atmosphere, Shadow then got up to prepare for work. He felt a bit... weird about it. Having a regular job at his own little shop? After saving the world countless times, losing his memory, dying, spending years fighting and avenging and grieving and tracking and…  
 _And now maybe yet another battle to fight._

But no. There were many others talented mobians who could protect this world. He had done more than enough and he knew it. Of course he would intervene in case of emergency, but it was time for him to step back and live his own life.

“Shadow?”  
The hedgehog startled as Rouge’s voice snapped him back to reality. He was at the front door, almost leaving. He shook his head and turned to face his friend.  
“Don’t worry too much about that emerald thing. They can handle it.” the bat said in a comforting tone.  
“I’m not worried.” Shadow replied.  
“Huh, sure. You were about to leave without saying bye or taking your keys.” she remarked, pointing to a small table in the entryway.  
Sure enough, the keys to the shop were sitting there, held together by a silky blue ribbon.

The ultimate lifeform sighed.  
“Sorry. I guess you’re right. See you tonight Rouge.  
– Yeah, have a nice day honey. I’ll keep in touch if we learn anything.” the winged mobian said as she tapped her communicator.  
“Please do.”

* * *

The day was busy at the Sunflower. The street it was located in had many popular shops, which meant a profusion of curious onlookers stopping to check Shadow’s products. He had spent quite some time designing an attractive storefront, and it proved a great investment. Most visitors didn’t buy anything, but they would know where to get quality plants and flowers when they would need some.

Around halfway in the morning, a moment of respite allowed him to check his phone. No news from Rouge, but his blue counterpart had replied to his question.

  
**2Fast2Cool**   
_Oh uh its a pizza I cooked yesterday_   
_Figured u might be into cooking :)_

**Shadow**   
_I enjoy cooking, yes._   
_It looks good, what did you put on it_

  
As he exchanged messages with Sonic about pizza toppings, Shadow kept an eye on the shop, ready to assist any potential client. He helped himself a glass of water and put his phone back in the counter as a group of teenagers entered, gasping at the plethora of leaves and blossoms. Food talk could wait.

Just as he thought, the job was manageable. His vast knowledge of the specimens on display, detached yet polite demeanour and the lush atmosphere made people feel comfortable. Several mobians complimented the shop, and he found out small, cheap plants —especially succulents and orchids— were surprisingly easy to sell, especially to the younger clients.

A quick snack and a hefty amount of botanical discussions later, the hedgehog had completely forgotten about Sonic, the emerald or his own problems. Time flew by, and before he knew it the last customer was leaving with some dried flowers, marking the end of today’s sales. Shadow rubbed the back of his neck, taking a look at the shelves. He then took a moment to place some pots from the storage room to fill in the empty spots, before turning the lights off and emptying the cash register.

Right before he could retrieve his keys and phone, his communicator emitted a small sound and Rouge’s voice buzzed into his ear.

“Sugar, you here? Have a moment?  
– Yes, I’m closing the shop. No one’s here.” Shadow confirmed, glancing at the front door.  
“Okay, so basically. G.U.N has nothing to do with it, as suspected. The readings were kind of jammed in a weird way so we can’t pinpoint exactly where the energy came from, but it’s towards the western area.” the bat explained.

The striped mobian hummed, cleaning specks of dirt from the counter as he listened.  
“The Conclave is on it, and we’re all told to keep an eye open. But without any other lead I guess they’ll mostly have to wait and see.” Rouge concluded.  
“Duly noted. See you at home?  
– See you at home. Have fun with your blue boy!”

Shadow winced at the playful tone and turned the earpiece off. Trying to reason the bat was a lost cause, especially since she knew about his feelings for his rival. He sighed and grabbed his things, closed the store and decided to go for a walk.

* * *

The city was still bustling with activity. It was most active in the afternoon, with many jobs and most classes occurring on the mornings only. Students were strolling around, couples were having drinks on the sunlit pavement cafes. The hedgehog stopped a few times to take a closer look at some shops and restaurants, taking time to memorise the neighbourhood. After a while he settled on a wooden bench with an iced coffee, and resumed his conversation with Sonic.

  
**2Fast2Cool**   
_Anyway, capers are pure evil :/_

**Shadow**   
_Wrong again._   
_I finished my day. Where do you want to meet?_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Oh sweeet uh_   
_Maybe at the Liberty Pond?_   
_We could run along the river_   
_In like an hour idk!_

**Shadow**   
_Sounds good, in an hour then._

**2Fast2Cool**   
_So watcha doing?_

  
Shadow blinked and took a look around him. He didn’t know the name of the square he was in, and had no idea what to answer. As he sipped his coffee, his eyes stopped on a young antelope taking a selfie with her boba tea.  
“Hmm.”

Holding his cup in front of the square, he angled his phone so the camera would capture both his drink and the surrounding place, and sent a photo to his counterpart.

  
**2Fast2Cool**   
_Coffee ughhh_   
_Oh I think I remember that place!_   
_There’s a pretty good bakery i think_

**Shadow**   
_The Golden Croissant?_   
_And let’s be clear about this. Coffee is great_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Yeah thats the one :)_   
_Their croissants are nice_   
_But the knishes is where its at_

**Shadow**   
_Good to know._   
_I’ll try them sometime, then_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Also_   
_Coffee is yucky dude_   
_How can ppl drink it for pleasure??_

**Shadow**   
_You simply have no taste_   
_It’s the roasted hints._   
_The complexity of its bitterness._   
_The variety of aromas._   
_The balance between darkness, acidity and tanginess._

**2Fast2Cool**   
_You cant be talking about coffee rn_   
_Are we calling coffee the same thing_

**Shadow**   
_I won’t indulge in this any further_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_You already did ;)_   
_Lets see_   
_If you manage to find a coffee I like without milk or stuff_   
_You can ask me a favor_   
_Like, anything_   
_Ok sugar allowed but thats it_

  
The dark hedgehog grinned and took another sip, contemplating the challenge offered to him. On one hand, he could already guess making Sonic taste coffees would be a tedious task. On the other… Well, he enjoyed challenges, and that could be an excuse to hang out with the hedgehog again. Not that he really needed one, given how eager Sonic seemed to be.  
With a final message, he agreed to the dare, before resuming his stroll.

“A coffee you like, huh.”

* * *

When Sonic arrived to the Liberty Pond, Shadow was sitting in the grass, seemingly lost in thought. The blue blur walked closer, humming a song. He couldn’t help smirking as his rival slowly met his stare.  
“Hey Faker, hope I’m not interrupting.” Sonic said in a taunting voice.

The dark mobian stood and dusted his jacket before zipping it, maintaining eye contact with the hero of Mobius.  
“Interrupting me? Please. You’ve been bothering me ever since we first met.” he replied. “I’m used to it.”

Sonic snickered at the gibe.  
“You know, with that plant stuff, I was worried about finding you all relaxed and zen.”  
He took a step to stand right in front of Shadow, adding with a mischievous smile :  
“Looks like you still have a cranky side, though.”

The ultimate lifeform clenched his fists. The Hero of Mobius had the exact same attitude he used to. Confident, cocky, vaguely flirtatious. Consistently annoying, but definitely attractive. Stupid hedgehog and his vibrant green eyes.  
Although as he was still staring into them, Shadow thought there was _something_ slightly amiss in their sheen. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly.

“Nothing beating you can’t help.” the striped mobian said, turning towards the end of the pond.  
“Too bad you won’t then, I hope you have a backup plan!” Sonic replied, adjusting his shoes and stretching his legs a bit.  
“Keep your breath, you’ll need it.” Shadow shot back with a small grin.

They positioned themselves and took a quick glance at each other. The blue blur asked :  
“Where’s the finishing line?  
– The coast, obviously.” Shadow muttered.  
“Huh, pretty ambitious for someone your age.”  
The ultimate lifeform closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Chaos. He actually missed the idiot and all the taunting.

A subtle rise of the grass around them was the only warning before they disappeared in a flash of red and blue, a few petals dancing in their wake.

* * *

The race was close. Both hedgehogs were going for the win, focused on the borders of the long, sinuous river. Obstacles were sparse. There were a few bystanders here and there, a couple of villages and their bridges, some patches of woods creeping into the water. It was a test of pure speed and endurance, and Shadow was surprised by how well Sonic was keeping up. He probably exercised regularly.

The sky was getting darker, a cloudy layer forming as they kept going. Near the horizon, they could spot the sea approaching rapidly as they darted across flat landscapes. Shadow pushed his limits a bit more, his shoes bursting with energy. He would not lose today. The river was becoming larger and its waters murkier here, but the coastline was a bit further still.

_Faster._

The ultimate lifeform was thrilled and he knew Sonic was as well. He could feel his energy blasting through the cool air, right behind him. The shore was in sight.

**_Faster._ **

A giant splash of water crowned the victor, immediately followed by a second. Shadow stood there catching his breath, his eyes studying his counterpart who was panting as well. Sonic had his hands resting on his legs, eyes staring at the water in front of him.

Then he turned his head towards the ultimate lifeform with a smile that made him shiver. It was not the usual shit-eating grin he had when fooling around and taunting him. It wasn’t his hero smile either, the one he had to reassure people and affirm his confidence.

No, this smile was raw. Powerful. Feral. Filled with adrenaline. Sonic was staring right at Shadow with eyes and fangs that had “ _This was fucking awesome_ ” and “ _I want more_ ” written all over them. His quills were almost vibrating with excitement, his large green pupils intoxicating. The dark hedgehog clenched his teeth, his body still tense, his breathing still heavy. His heart was pounding. He wanted to grab Sonic, pin him down and make him—

A wave slightly higher than the others brought him to his senses. He shook his quills and walked up to the sand, using Chaos energy to dry his gloves. Closing his eyes for a moment, he focused on the saline smell in the air and the soothing sound of the sea. Deep, controlled breaths grounded him a bit.

When he looked around him again, the blue blur was gone. A stone tumbling down into the sand caught his attention, and he watched upwards to find a silhouette sitting on a large rocky structure atop of the shore.

“Are you okay down there?” Sonic shouted.  
Shadow nodded and silently joined the other, taking place beside him.  
“I’m good.  
– Man, I can’t believe that you beat me.” the blue mobian said. “You’re as fast as ever.  
– Of course I am. But I’m impressed you came so close to a tie.” Shadow replied.

Sonic rubbed his muzzle, a large smile on his face.  
“What can I say, on a good race like this you gotta give it all you got!”  
The dark hedgehog let out an amused huff. He was glad to have this back. The excitement of racing with an equal, an excuse to unleash it all. He guessed Sonic was feeling the same.

“So, how are you enjoying being here?” the blue speedster asked. “Y’know, in the city, living… normal life stuff.  
– It’s nice. I won’t miss G.U.N, that’s for sure.” Shadow replied.  
“Yeah I bet. What took you so long back there?”

Ah. Of course Sonic would skip everything and go straight to business. There was an underlying question behind this one.

_Why did you leave?_

Shadow sighed as he contemplated his gloved hands. He could hear his rival shift in place, slightly closer than before, probably impatient.  
“I had lots of things to do.” he muttered, already knowing this answer was way, way too vague.  
“No shit dude. Things to do?! Really? You always have things to do. Unfinished business here, unresolved matters there.” the blue mobian was replying in an abrasive tone. “Sure, peace was not like, 100% complete yet and I know you dealt with some remaining stuff, but—  
– There was no other way.” Shadow added.

He glanced at Sonic’s irritated expression, then at the clouds looming above them.  
“I’ve known normalcy, once. A glimpse of it, at least. Back on the Ark with Maria, we had… peace. We could spend our days listening to music, or playing together. There was no grand villain, no dangerous organisations, no fucking ends of the world every month.”  
He nervously raked his fingers through his quills. The blue mobian stayed silent.

“She wanted this for everyone, Sonic. And she was damn right. We deserve peace. We deserve a normal life. Not just once in a while. Not just the people we manage to save. We all do, always. So I took time to make sure it wouldn’t get ruined again anytime soon.”  
He stared at the hero, who was frowning, his legs swinging on the edge of the rock.

“Why didn’t you work on it with us? With the Conclave? Why would you stay with G.U.N?” Sonic asked.  
“Because they had resources no one else had at the time. Intel, mostly. And they’ve always been shady. Working with dangerous weapons. Hiding some criminals. Keeping a suspicious amount of people locked. Killing...”  
Shadow sighed, not finishing the sentence. His friend knew about the Ark already.

“Yeah. So… you were undercover at your own agency.” the blue guy pointed out.  
“You could put it that way. With Rouge, Omega and some others, we worked hard to sabotage their plans, remove threats and disrupt their entire system without getting caught. A few years ago they were the largest, most powerful army on Mobius. Now they’re a crumbling force barely managing to avoid being dissolved.”

Sonic looked away, his right hand fiddling with a small stone. Shadow could tell he was processing all this new information. He didn’t plan on explaining it all so quickly, but there was no point in hiding it anyway.

“Okay. Okay, I get all this.” the blue blur said. “But there’s one more thing, Shadow.”  
He was still looking away, towards the sea. His arm raised and he threw the pebble before he finished :  
“Why the fuck didn’t you call us. Didn’t you call me.”

Shadow felt his throat tighten. The hedgehog’s voice sounded… broken. Disappointed. And rightly so.  
“In two years I’ve seen you twice and got one letter from you.” Sonic continued. “The Chaotix sometimes gave me updates, so at least I knew you were alive, but… shit, dude. Why?”

The striped mobian had no good explanation. But he could at least be honest.  
“I needed time. I... was not ready.”  
His rival’s legs stopped bouncing. Sonic looked at him with confused eyes.  
“Not ready?  
– For the next steps.” Shadow answered. “Normal life. Letting go of what was my purpose. And...”

The blue blur was listening. He could feel his hand fidgeting slightly right next to his own. For a second Shadow thought about grabbing it.  
“…facing some things.” he finished.

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but then decided against it. Despite being so distant for so long, both still knew how sensitive some subjects could be for them. So he simply stared at his friend with eyes that meant “We’ll talk about this again”.

Then the hero went back to his usual smile and promptly switched subjects, recounting anecdotes about his life in the city and updates about their friends group. Shadow felt relieved at the more lighthearted conversation, and provided stories of his numerous missions and travels in return.

* * *

Night was almost falling. Their talk had been going for quite some time, stretching as the sea was slowly rising and a foggy haze enveloped the horizon. At some point Sonic settled comfortably against a tree and Shadow lied in the grass next to him. A tale about some chaos control demonstration exploding a coffee machine made the blue mobian laugh out loud, while a comical imitation of Amy talking about her girlfriend prompted snorts and chuckles from the ultimate lifeform.

The appearance of a few stars between two clouds turned into a short silence. Shadow gazed at them for a moment before glancing at his friend. He wondered what thoughts occupied the hero's head, how he was feeling behind his usual cheerful self.

“Y’know what, Shads?  
– Yes?  
– I’m really glad to have you back.” Sonic said, turning towards him with a large grin.  
Shadow smiled and closed his eyes.

Turns out his therapy sessions and time of self-reflection really had been worth it. He didn’t feel the urge to go away, to seek solitude or to dismiss how he felt. No anger at the world, no crushing doubts or regrets. Just the salty smell of the sea and the warm presence of someone important.

“I’m glad too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to comment, your words mean a lot to me :)


	9. The Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a place is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you're still having fun following this story.  
> I'm trying my best to stay motivated and write new chapters. There are many plot points I want to explore, so maybe I'll make other short fics in the same future universe... someday.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

When Charmy woke up that morning, two realizations immediately hit him.

One : he had been _an absolute gay disaster_ the day before. Not only did he talk about his feelings to Tails, he almost ended up asking him for a kiss. Which would have been a terrible heat-of-the-moment decision and definitely, totally and absolutely _not_ a smart idea.

“Thank Chaos he didn’t notice how embarrassed I was...” he sighed, almost feeling flustered again as he remembered the events.

Two : he was terribly, terribly hungry.

The bee got up and checked his phone, answering to a meme sent by Silver before starting his morning routine. It usually involved relaxing a bit in bed and doing some push-ups first, but today? He _had_ to get breakfast before anything else. 

As he headed downstairs, an enticing smell caught his attention and made his belly growl a little more. It seemed Espio was making pancakes and Charmy immediately decided this would be a great day. Sure enough, he found the chameleon busy flipping a delicious-looking pancake while Vector was focused on his computer. The young mobian smiled as he entered the kitchen.

“Good morning!  
– ‘morning kiddo.” the crocodile muttered behind his screen.  
“Good morning. Will you have pancakes?” Espio asked, perfectly knowing the youngster loved his cooking and would _never_ refuse.  
“You bet I will! Thanks Espio!” Charmy chirped.

He took place near Vector, preparing himself a large glass of apple juice and humming a song from a show he was currently watching. While the ninja was finishing cooking, he opened his messages with Tails —who was surprisingly awake early.

  
**SkyBro**  
_Heyyyy_  
_I’m not tired today! Thanks yesterday's power nap!_

**honey_boi**  
_yayy_  
_behold the power of my comfy bed_

**SkyBro**  
_Truly the mightiest of beds…_

**honey_boi**  
_lmao_  
_its mine tho_  
_dont steal it_  
_or ill eat you >:V_

**SkyBro**  
_Please don’t I’m too young to die :(_

**honey_boi**  
_yummy_

**SkyBro**  
_Oh speaking of eating_  
_Not having lunch with you today, sorryy_  
_But I have an announcement_  
_Some big news!_

  
Charmy’s antennae straightened a bit, curiosity hitting him. Big news? Maybe something related to his inventions, like a prize. Or could it be about Metal Sonic and Robotnik? Or maybe something trivial like a videogame highscore, and his friend was just joking around.

The bee was about to ask more when a hefty pile of pancakes landed in front of him. Espio sat down, smiling as Charmy was almost drooling just looking at the food.  
“Enjoy it while it’s warm.” he said.  
The young mobian nodded, squinting as he was carefully poured honey onto his breakfast. Vector glanced at the bee, then at his partner who settled to eat with them.

“I’m not sure that’s very fair.” the green reptile groaned.  
“What do you mean?” Espio asked raising a brow.  
“Charmy gets a ton of pancakes and I don’t get any. I’m terribly hurt dude.”  
The chameleon rolled his eyes before closing the large laptop in front of Vector, revealing the plate right behind it.

“...oh.  
– Things like this make me wonder how you manage to be a decent detective.” Espio said before putting a piece of pancake in his mouth.  
“Hahah yeah, just like that time you thought you lost your headphones but they were on your neck the whole time!” Charmy laughed, pointing to Vector’s sheepish face.  
The crocodile muttered something about detective work being much more than that, while the two others exchanged a knowing look and a grin.

* * *

With a final look at the bedroom mirror, Charmy decided he was ready to go. He was quite unsatisfied with his wardrobe these days, but he was waiting for the seasonal discounts to go shopping. He often went with his dads but this time he was hoping to go with friends instead. Maybe grab a beer afterwards. When was the last time he got drunk with buddies? He didn't remember, but he would enjoy blowing some steam after the exams.

_Right, gotta go._

It was a bit early to leave since the college was not that far, but he was meeting with Tails before classes. The fox wanted to talk about these “big news” of his and wouldn’t tell him by messages. Charmy went downstairs but Espio stopped him as he got to the entryway, a serious look on his face.

“Hey, before you go. Did you check the main group chat?” the older mobian asked.  
“About Sonic’s meeting thing tomorrow? Yeah.” the student answered.  
“Yes, and the possible danger with an emerald.”  
The bee tapped his foot impatiently.  
“Yeah, we have to keep an eye open, yada yada. I’ll be careful, don’t worry dad.”

The ninja nodded in appreciation, stepping back to let the youngster go.  
“Have a nice day then.”  
Charmy smiled widely and winked.  
“You too, see ya! Bye Vector!” he shouted before leaving the house.

While walking towards the school, the bee reflected on his almost-confession again. He was almost sure Tails was not interested, and risking their friendship was definitely not worth it. And yet…

Yet they were particularly close. Cream even teased them about it sometimes. They were always hanging out, ate together at the cafeteria whenever possible, and regularly played or chatted online once at home. Maybe he did have a chance : he knew Tails also liked boys. But Charmy wasn’t even sure he was a boy anyway…

“Graaah who cares?! I’ll just wait and see, that’s it.” he groaned, fiddling with his hoodie.  
Reporting his attention on his surroundings, he spotted a few familiar faces ahead of him. Some acquaintances from college, including good friends from his classes. He thought about catching up to them and chat for a bit, but the imposing buildings of the school were already visible from here. And he had some important news to hear from his favourite person.

As he got near the gates the bee looked around, his eyes quickly stopping on two familiar tails sticking out from behind a group of students. He grinned and sneaked behind his friend before exclaiming :  
“Oh my, world-famous hero and young genius Miles Prower!”

The fox turned around and immediately giggled at Charmy, who was bowing down elegantly.  
“It’s an honour to meet you in person, o hero.” the bee added, glancing at Tails’ reaction with a cheeky smile.  
“Dear Chaos, international star Charmy the Bee?! I don’t have the words, I… I’m honored as well.” the older boy replied, playing along by bowing as well.

Both snorted and laughed before exchanging a high-five.  
“So, I heard about some important announcement you have to make?” Charmy asked, heading for a spot in the grass.  
“Yeah! Something unexpected!”  
The fox sat down and took a look at the time before continuing :  
“Sooo you know I saw Cream yesterday right?”  
The younger mobian nodded. Was it something about Extreme Gear?

“Well guess what : she offered me to get an apartment together!” Tails exclaimed, visibly thrilled.  
Charmy however was not. He took a second to realise what his friend just said, his hand gripping his leg.  
“Wh… what?” he said in a slow voice.  
“Yeah right? I was surprised too, not expecting that. But I thought about it, and it’s actually pretty awesome!” the fox added, oblivious to Charmy’s sudden nervousness. “I’ll finally have my own space without Sonic around, and we’re probably gonna choose something close to the college!”

The young bee nodded, trying his best to listen to the excited words of his crush. His crush who was going to live with the cool and beautiful girl he might be interested in. Just like that.

A cold sadness started filling Charmy’s stomach, but he did his best to ignore it. He had to be supportive of his friend, right?  
“That’s all uh, super great! Yeah! But uh. Don’t go organising big parties without inviting me, I’m warnin’ you!” he said, poking the fox to hide his uneasiness.  
“Of course dude, you’ll be the most VIP of all…“ Tails chuckled, before adding in a teasing tone ”Maybe I’ll even consider inviting you outside parties. You know, since you’re nice and good at videogames.  
– If your _cute close friend who will live with you_ is okay with it...” the bee replied, slightly snarky.  
“Hey, you’re making it sound weird!”

The genius was flustered once more, and it made Charmy feel terribly conflicted. Part of the young mobian genuinely was happy for Tails, and only wished him the best. If the two roommates-to-be ended up together they would make an adorable power couple, without a doubt. _The two greatest heroes of their generation, now lovers!_

But of course, in the end he wanted the fox to be his, to return his feelings and... maybe someday live with him instead.

“We’re just gonna be roommates, that’s it…” Tails added. “Anyway! I’m eating with her today, and we’ll be brainstorming a bit about what kind of place would suit us.  
– I’m guessing Sonic and Vanilla are okay with it?” Charmy asked. “Not that they could refuse if they weren’t.”  
The older mobian confirmed. They all were adults now, and both Cream and him already lived alone a few times in the past.

The two friends talked a bit more while waiting for the classes to begin. Despite his jealousy, Charmy could not resist to Tails’ enthusiasm and ended up offering his help to move his buddy’s possessions. Then the bell rang and they parted ways for the day.

Fortunately for the bee, Thursdays subjects were interesting and complex enough to keep him from overthinking too much. It was only after a lengthy and enjoyable lunch with his classmates that the youngster’s mind started fixating on Tails.

The bee glanced at his phone. His friend would probably be busy for the afternoon and he never liked dwelling too much on something, so he decided to focus on more important matters.

“Let’s find out what’s going on with that emerald.”

* * *

If Charmy was correct, there were only three emeralds in the wild. Shadow, Amy and Tails each had one, and a fourth was kept secure in the Conclave headquarters. He knew having one could help locating the others, so someone at the Conclave was probably searching already. But it didn’t always work, since Robotnik and others created devices to conceal them. He was sure Tails knew how it all worked precisely.

He bought a sandwich and munched it while going towards an aerobus stop. The signal had been detected in the western area outside town, so that’s where he was headed. Investigation _was_ in his blood after all these years working for the Chaotix.

After he finished his meal and hopped into the next bus, he opened his bag to retrieve his notebook. Writing was a great way to keep track of his messy trains of thoughts, so he never left the house without it.

_Emerald Mystery_  
_burst of energy - night from Wednesday to Thursday_  
_why??? activation/attention grab (maybe trap!)_  
_near the city = attack? infiltration? Conclave headquarters_  
_western area has conclave and industrial complex_  
_no big events coming soon  
_

The student scratched his head. There was not much to work with, but his innate intuition was itching him. Something was going on and it was linked to the fact most of their group and the Conclave were in that city.

The signal was probably not from a weapon or a new foe, but rather... a message. Whoever emitted it wanted to draw the heroes' attention. Maybe to signify the end of these years of peace. Or maybe it was to lure them outside the city. It could even be the beginning of some kind of wicked challenge, defying the peacekeepers to go out and seek their new enemy.

Charmy turned on his communicator and placed it on his head. He might be a bit reckless sometimes but he also knew when real danger was a possibility. He left the aerobus and took a close look at a map display at the stop. The western side of the city was filled with forests and home to a long lake. Most villages were located around the water or near patches of fields for agricultural needs.

“Being lost in forest sounds like a good setup for a trap...” he thought out loud.  
The other mobian at the stop, a lion wearing a full suit, gave him a weird stare. The bee dismissed it with a hand wave :  
"Don't mind me! I'm a professional."

He wasn’t seeing any place of particular significance, but a specific spot caught his eye. Some kind of tiny clearing in a small forest, right next to some rocky cliffs that led to a larger one. An excellent spot to ambush someone and disappear quickly, far enough from the city to allow some time before reinforcements could arrive.

His gut was telling him this would be the place.

* * *

After a dozen minutes of careful roaming and observation from above the woods, Charmy finally reached the clearing. He couldn't spot anything suspicious in the forest, and was starting to wonder if his intuition was wrong. Navigating through branches high above the ground, he quickly found a spot to observe the whole place.

Nothing was there besides large patches of flowers, a few bushes and what seemed to be the remains of an ancient shack. Stone rubble vaguely shaped like walls and covered in moss. The bee squinted, grabbing his notebook to record the finding. There was no indication of recent activity. The cliffs towering above the other end of the place didn’t seem odd either. He decided to wait a bit, silently reaching inside his backpack to retrieve some candy.

The forest sounds around him seemed normal, with birds singing and the light wind flowing throughout the tall trees. The mobian stayed wary at first, but gradually relaxed and settled on his branch, still keeping an eye on the clearing. Now that he wasn’t specifically looking for something, he was noticing how nice this spot was. The sun made the coloured flowers warm and lively, small particles of dust and pollen floating lazily around, the moss-covered ruins seemingly frozen in time.

A deeply serene feeling was emanating from here, and Charmy found himself oddly comfortable. Time flew by without him noticing. At some point a noise startled him and he tensed, hands tightened on his branch and wings ready to fly. But it turned out to be a flicky toying with twigs. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was surprised by how relaxed he was feeling.  
“Did I… fall asleep?”

The sun was starting to decrease and nothing strange had happened, which made him doubt his guess about the location. With a yawn, he flew down from his tree and stepped carefully into the tall grass, taking a closer look at the ruins. The shack had been built a very long time ago, judging from the state of the stones and the complete lack of wooden remains. A couple of large poppies were sitting in the middle of it, their vivid shade of red contrasting with the soft moss around.

The bee was about to leave when he noticed a spot devoid of moss or grass, hidden behind a pile of bricklike stones. As he moved to inspect it more closely the communicator on his head suddenly emitted a tense voice :  
“Charmy? Charmy!”

_Ah, crap._

“Yeah yeah, I’m there alright.” the bee whispered, quickly retreating into the woods.  
“Chaos son, you can’t just stop answering your phone like that for the whole day when there might be trouble again!” Vector’s voice crackled.  
“I’m sorry, I completely forgot!” Charmy replied, wincing at his mistake.  
He had set his phone to silent mode after eating with his classmates, and didn’t remember to check his messages or tell anyone where he was going. Espio and Vector probably expected to find him at home. Sure enough, as he checked his mobile, a series of notifications appeared on the screen.

“Hmpf. It’s okay as long as you’re fine, kiddo. But please try to be mindful when the situation is unusual, we don’t want you to get kidnapped or somethin’.  
– Sure, I get it, I’m really sorry. I’ll be on my way home, expect me in less than an hour!” the young Mobian said.  
“Alright, see ya home then.” Vector concluded, clearly relieved.

Charmy ended the call and rubbed his head with a soft groan. His forgetfulness was a real pain. Thanks Chaos he brought the communicator with him.

He glanced back at the clearing behind him, the calming feeling still emanating from it. The place was really nice and charming. For a moment he thought about bringing Tails here, relaxing together in the grass, away from the whole world. Maybe falling asleep to the wind dancing in the trees… And well, he also wanted to investigate the cliffs next to it.

“I’m definitely coming back.”

* * *

When Charmy flopped on his bed that evening, he felt unusually... _empty_. He had managed to stay either focused or relaxed most of the day, but now that he was home negative thoughts were assailing him.

_He's choosing to live with Cream._

Well, to be fair Cream was the one who offered the arrangement. But the bee still felt bitter, and disappointed at himself. Why couldn't he confess properly yesterday? What was he supposed to do? _Why was romantic stuff so complicated?_

He grabbed a pillow and pushed it against his head, groaning loudly. He stayed there a minute before throwing the pillow away and moving to his desk. He gribbled some notes and doodles in his notebook, which helped him clear his mind a little. Then the light from his phone warned him of new messages.

**SkyBro**  
_Up for some vocal and Minecraft?_  
_Housing stuff is stressful actually  
:<_

Charmy contemplated joining Tails to play a bit. Usually he wouldn't hesitate a second, but right now... he was definitely not in the right mood for it. He tapped on a second notification indicating a message from Silver.

**WhiteStar**  
_Are you going to Sonic's meeting tomorrow?_

**honey_boi**  
_yeah probalby_  
_its abt the emerald right??_

**WhiteStar**  
_I think so, but Blaze thinks there's something else_  
_She won't tell me though :(_

**honey_boi**  
_hmmmm_

The student slouched on his chair and made it turn slowly. Sonic didn't invite a lot of people, which made sense if it was at Amy's place. It was big, but not _that_ big. And judging from the group conversation he made, it was mostly people from the “main group”, the older friends : Amy and Blaze, Silver, the Chaotix, Rouge, Knuckles... Metal would be there, Omega as well, but not Shadow. Well, Metal was stuck with Amy anyway.

**honey_boi**  
_maybe sth personal he want to share w us_  
_he invited close ppl onyl_  
_only_

**WhiteStar**  
_Maybe, but why wouldn't he do it via messages?_

**honey_boi**  
_mysteryyy  
we'll see tomorrow  
_

Charmy jumped from the chair and took a honey candy from the jar on the side table. He found it odd for Sonic to invite Omega and Rouge, but not Shadow. Maybe there was a connection to make... Maybe the emerald thing and Shadow settling in town were linked. Whatever the reason was, it would be clear soon enough.

It was still kind of early, the mobian realized as he glanced at the phone again. Still, he felt like wrapping himself in his blanket and shutting his brain down. He hoped sleeping would ease the hollow feeling nested in his guts. He removed his shirt and settled on his bed as he wrote back to his best friend.

_**honey_boi**  
sry cant, _ _got homework to do_

_**SkyBro**  
Oh okay!  
Good luck with that then :)  
You can do it o superstar of Mobius  
_

The bee chuckled at the messages. A bitter laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.  
“Shit, I really like him.”


	10. Course of action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans are being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Quick note before you keep reading.  
> I initially planned to have a small subplot thing with Vector and Espio getting engaged, but I realised the ship can be icky because of their canon ages (Espio being a minor and Vector 20). Even though this story takes place 13 years later I don't feel the need to keep that particular pairing.
> 
> So I changed a few things and am considering another subplot instead. Espio and Vector are still Charmy's dads, but in a platonic way :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And as always, feel free to comment if you like it, it means a lot to me <3

The toasts were all ready and the coffee served. Rouge glanced at the corridor before swiping on her phone.

Shadow was staying in bed unusually late.

Now the bat wasn’t one to assume too much without enough evidence, but it was intriguing to say the least. Her best friend had a race with Sonic yesterday, and came back home pretty late. She didn’t ask him for details then —but she definitely would once he gets up. After all, _she_ was the one who gave the Blue Blur his number.

Muffled sounds from the other side of the apartment made her ear twitch. At least the hedgehog was awake. She sipped from her cup and gave another look at her conversation with Amy.

The Conclave was looking into the emerald situation, but so far no other lead than the general direction the signal came from. Still no attack, message or unusual activity in sight. It almost looked like a false alarm, but if they all learned one thing in the past… well, it was that potential threats were not to be taken lightly.

Rouge was feeling unnerved. Of course no one had as much mastery of the emeralds as Sonic and Shadow did, or the genius abilities of Robotnik and Tails. But in the wrong hands, even one emerald was enough to stir up lots of trouble and reopen old wounds. And it wasn’t easy to acquire one to begin with, so she assumed whoever was responsible for the signal had some resources available.

A loud bang from across the home startled her, followed by curse words she was not expecting to hear this early.

“Are you alright hun?!” she shouted, already walking towards the corridor.  
“Yes! Sorry, it’s that fucking shower again!” Shadow replied from the bathroom in a tone that made Rouge both tense and smirk.  
His raspy, tired voice was mixed with a generous amount of murderous intent.

“I’ll fix it tomorrow, please don’t completely destroy it in the meantime!” she exclaimed.  
No answer besides a sound of running water. The bat shrugged and grabbed a marker to write “ _replace shower head holder_ ” on a note.

When her friend entered the kitchen a moment later, she couldn’t hold her laugh despite his deadly glare. Messy quills, shirt inside-out and a bit of shampoo still stuck under the muzzle.

Someone _definitely_ needed his coffee beans.

* * *

The two mobians went out together around 10am. Rouge had a date with someone and Shadow wanted to make good use of his free day by checking housing offers. They chatted a bit as they walked through the long avenue she lived in, people rushing here and there for work or leisure.

“So tell me, hun. Do you have any idea where you're gonna live? Any neighbourhood in sight?” she asked nonchalantly, adjusting her dress collar.  
“Not really... I was thinking of something close to my job.” the hedgehog answered with a pensive expression.  
“Come on, it’s not like you would have trouble getting there quickly if you were late or something.” she snickered. “You said you beat Sonic yesterday.  
– I did. Close call though.  
– Well no need to live close to your shop then. You’re always up early anyway, and I doubt walking half an hour to work would actually bother you.” the cheeky bat added.

Shadow stopped for a second before sighing and walking again.  
“I guess. I don't remember all the districts and interesting places, I'll have to think about it.” he said. “Why are you asking?  
–Pure curiosity.” the bat admitted. “I'm wondering what you're going to pick.”

The dark mobian eyed his friend briefly.  
“You and your inclination to meddle with my things... With everyone’s business actually.” he remarked.  
“Oh you know me enough. That’s just how I am~” she replied with a giggle. “I love being well-informed, the occasional drama is delightful —although frustrating at times. And what’s the use of people having fun around me if I can’t take part?  
– You can’t get involved in everything, Rouge.” the striped mobian said with a smile. “But I don’t mind your advice and occasional intrusions, really. It’s just amusing to know you never changed.”

Rouge laughed softly, making a hand gesture to imply she’s flattered.  
“I will keep intruding once in a while then.”

Shadow nodded, amused.  
“And maybe I’ll ask for your advice. I'm not familiar with the subtleties of housing offers.  
– Of course sweetheart. Mostly, take your time to find something you like. You’re welcome in my humble home for as long as you need.”

She then leaned towards the hedgehog and added with a devious grin :  
“Please warn me if you’re inviting people for a sleepover though, I’d hate to be in your way.”  
Shadow’s face flushed at the words and he growled angrily.  
“Keep your innuendos to yourself Rouge.”

He pointed to the street on their left as they stopped in front of a large intersection.  
“I’ll be on my way.”  
The bat’s smile got softer and she put a supportive hand on Shadow’s shoulder.  
“Remember hun, no pressure. It’s barely been a week. Take some time to rediscover the city, grab a snack, hang out a bit. You’re not executing a mission.”  
The ultimate lifeform took a deep breath and smiled back.

“I’ll do my best.”

* * *

There was something _different_ in the air these days, Rouge decided as she reached Amy’s neighbourhood. Maybe it was just the warm season taking place, or having an old friend moving to the city and sharing bits of everyday life with her. But as Rose had said in the girls-only group chat, this spring felt “ _imbued with change_ ”.

The bat was not a strong believer of things like fate, prophecies and attributing meaning to coincidences : she liked facts and concrete information. But over the years Amy had proven surprisingly discerning through her tarot readings and general sensitivity. The hedgehog could somehow follow intangible threads and her intuition was matched only by Vector and Charmy’s.

And indeed, it somehow felt like things were in motion. More than usual.

Turning at a street corner, a familiar face caught her eye slightly further away : a tall rabbit with light fur and orange spots, wearing a purple jacket. The Chao on her backpack immediately flew towards Rouge as she got closer, making happy gestures.

“Hey there Cheese. Hi Cream.  
– Rouge!” the young mobian opened her arms and hugged her. “Happy to see you, how are you doing?  
– Quite well, sweetie. I’m glad Sonic invited us all, it’s been a while since I saw some of you folks.”  
The rabbit nodded eagerly and led the way to Rose’s house.

“Was your lunch date good?” she asked before knocking on the door.  
Rouge mimicked a pensive face for a second before replying :  
“I’ll write a review on the girls chat. But yeah, it was enjoyable.”

Cream was about to add something when the door opened, a blue hedgehog smiling widely behind it.  
“Heyy look at who’s there!” he exclaimed.  
“Hello Sonic!” Cream chirped back.  
Rouge waved at Sonic who winked at her, then gave a fist bump to Cream and a gentle poke to Cheese. He stepped back with an elegant bow.  
“Go ahead ladies and chao, almost everyone is here already.”

Rouge couldn’t help but grin as she passed him. _The hedgehog had the exact same tired eyes as Shadow_.

Amy’s large living room was decorated tastefully, as could be expected from her. The furniture had been moved a bit to accommodate for the gathering of chairs surrounding the central table. The bat scanned the room, following Cream as they were greeted by the other mobians.

Blaze and Amy were placing drinks and glasses for everyone. Silver was sitting next to Tails and talking enthusiastically about something —a videogame, maybe. Rouge took place in a chair on the other end of the table, placing her phone in front of her.  
“So, who’s missing?” she asked Rose.

The pink hedgehog rested her arms on a chair back as she glanced around.  
“I think Charmy is the last one. Vector and Espio are on a case right now so they’re not coming.” she explained, tilting her head. “Knuckles was supposed to be on video call but I have no news. It’s okay though, we’re not going to talk much about the emerald mystery anyway.  
– Hmmm, you think so?” Sonic pretended to wonder as he suddenly appeared sitting on the table.

Amy lifted a brow.  
“I think you’ve called this meeting because you’re bored, and because you’re planning something for the one hedgehog who was not invited.  
– Damn. You’re too good at this.” the blue mobian pouted. “Remind me why you don’t work with the Chaotix?  
– Because I already have two jobs. Three if you include teaching Metal about life.”

Rouge smiled at this. Amy was as energetic as ever for sure. Despite having some responsibilities within the Conclave —she was, for example, the link between the organisation and allies like GUN or the Chaotix— the pink girl also worked as a history teacher in the main university. She somehow never looked tired or overwhelmed. And her relationship with Blaze was going perfectly.

“Okay everyone, gather up! You can stay as well, Metal!”  
All the mobians turned their heads towards Sonic as he spoke. The bat only noticed now his robot counterpart was there, bringing a chair for himself. That was the first time she saw him in ages, and it felt… kind of weird. in His design had obviously been modified by Tails and Robotnik : he looked less robotic and threatening. He was also wearing a pastel pink bow.

_Huh. Interesting._

“So! We’re gonna start without Charmy, he’ll catch up if he arrives late.” the blue hedgehog said. “The emerald thingie, bla bla bla, you’re all up to date already. What’s the Conclave doing, Amy?”  
Rose joined her hands in front of her.  
“There’s already been a quick search party dispatched, but nothing unusual was found. No obvious energy irregularity either.” she explained. “They’re debating on going out with their emerald but since it might be a trap and there’s no immediate threat…   
– No point in risking to lose it. They’re careful as always.” Cream finished.

Everyone nodded. Tails and Amy looked at each other, knowing they had emeralds as well.  
“So… What’s the plan?” Silver asked. “We’re completely in the dark here.”  
Sonic pointed a finger at Amy.  
“Not for long!” he exclaimed.  
“I’ll make a charged tarot reading tonight.” the pink mobian said. “Hopefully my emerald will catch on the one we’re looking for, or at least point us to something useful.”

Rouge shivered slightly. She had witnessed one of Amy’s charged readings back in the days, and it had been an unsettling experience. The heroine had basically invented her own art, connecting a Chaos emerald to tarot cards and obscure knowledge from the ancient echidnas to… How did she explain it? “ _To peek through the chaos energies and obtain guidance._ ”

The bat did not like how vague it all sounded, but she had to admit it proved useful several times in the past.

“Are we planning to check around the city a bit?” Tails asked, scratching his muzzle. “If we count Shadow in, we have three emeralds and basically the best fighters there can be. Sounds mostly safe to me.  
– You could bring one or two of us with you and make a plane ride in the area, yes.” Amy agreed.  
“Maybe not Shadow or Rose though.” Rouge added. “If it actually ends up being a trap of some kind —which I strongly suspect— we don’t want to risk leaving multiple emeralds in an enemy’s hands.”

The discussion went on a little, and everyone settled on organising a search on Monday, with multiple groups.  
“Now!” Sonic exclaimed after the subject was closed. “Let’s talk about _the party_.”

Curious eyes focused on the blue blur. Tails smiled, knowing what his brother was planning. But just as he was going to speak, a knock could be heard from across the room.  
“Ah! Perfect, the latecomer is here!” Sonic said as he got up to open the door.  
Indeed Charmy was finally there, looking embarrassed as he explained how his post-meal relaxing time had accidentally turned into a 1 hour nap.

“So as I was going to explain, we’re organising a party.” the blue hedgehog said. “Well, I’m organising a party and you’re all invited, I guess.”  
Blaze and Rouge chuckled. Amy crossed her arms with a knowing smile, and Metal tilted his head interrogatively.  
“Sweet, it’s been a while since we all hung out together!” Cream exclaimed. “I mean, besides today.  
– Wait, weren’t we supposed to talk about the emerald?” Charmy asked with a confused face. “Did I miss that much stuff?”

Silver leaned towards the bee.  
“We’ve already talked about it yes. I’ll sum it up to you afterwards if you want.”  
The youngster nodded with a sheepish wince.

“Let me guess, sweetie. We’re celebrating Shadow finally deciding to hang around again.” Rouge said with a sassy grin.  
“Yeah, good guess!” Sonic replied, undisturbed by her teasing tone. “He’s part of the group after all, and I’m sure he would really enjoy seeing you all.  
– If you’re inviting everyone in the group… Where are you planning to have it?” Blaze asked.  
“I’m all for a party with you folks but Blaze is right, we need something more spacious than this house.” Silver concurred. “Maybe your mother’s home, Cream?”

The rabbit drummed her fingers on the table, pensive.  
“I’m not sure. She’s a bit tired these days, but maybe she could go visit friends for a weekend or something.  
– We’ll figure it out.” Sonic said. “I gotta say Vanilla’s house would be perfect, but if she can’t or doesn’t want to : no problem.”

“Will there be alcohol?”  
Everyone turned towards Charmy who immediately shrunk in his chair, regretting his naive question. A generous laughing session ensued.

* * *

After planning for the eventual party and chatting around some (delicious) cake, Rouge left with the other guests. It wasn’t late yet but everyone had things to do, and Amy needed some calm before doing her tarot reading.

The bat came back home to an enticing smell of spices and meat. She found Shadow busying himself in the kitchen.  
“Oh, hi Rouge. Welcome back.  
– Hello hun. I see you’re preparing something nice?” she asked while hanging her jacket and removing her shoes.  
“I’m making gyoza, if that’s alright with you.”

The winged mobian smiled and leaned against the counter, eyeing the ingredients her friend was handling.  
“It’s perfect, thanks a lot. You’re making them early though.” she remarked.  
“I felt like cooking. And I want the dough to rest a few hours, it’s better that way.” the hedgehog replied, pointing to a large clump of dough covered by a towel.

Rouge hummed and turned around. Seeing the whole squad had been great but now she wanted to enjoy some calm and relax with something nice.  
“Want something to drink? I’m in the mood for a gin fizz but I can make you anything.” she asked, opening her alcohol cabinet.  
Shadow stopped his task at hand, taking a moment to think.  
“Do you have umeshu?  
– Hmm I think I do, let me...” the bat started replying before a bottle toppled noisily. “Damn, I really should organise this better. Alright yes, I do have some. Quality stuff! Looks like it never was opened.”

Glasses, bottles and a shaker quickly took place on the kitchen counter while the dark mobian put utensils away in the sink. Rouge was a particularly skilled cocktail maker, but the hedgehog preferred something simple.  
“On the rocks, really?” the bat complained while pouring the plum liquor. “You’re lucky to be my most beloved friend, Shadow. I could be taking this personally.”

He snickered at her words, wiping his hands and sitting on one of the tall stools.  
“I like your fancy cocktails and you know it. But sometimes you want to enjoy the simple things.” he said. “And it’s been awfully long since I got to enjoy a fine drink like this.”

Rouge pondered that as she prepared her own beverage. Before quitting, Shadow spent most of his time in GUN facilities or travelling around Mobius. And he wasn’t one to unwind easily while on a mission.

“You know, I was wondering… You told me you had some stuff going on with colleagues once or twice.” she started, glancing at the shorter mobian to gauge his reaction. “Relationship-wise.” she clarified.  
“Yes. Nothing serious if that’s what you’re asking.” he answered, his eyes lost in the golden liquid in front of him.  
“Mhh. You did go out with them sometimes though, right? To grab dinner or a few beers.”

The hedgehog raised his eyes to meet her stare. His fingers were tracing patterns on the large glass.  
“Of course. Nothing fancy, though.” he said.  
His voice seemed slightly sad.  
“Sorry if this is a sore subject for you.” Rouge hesitated. “You never talked much about your dating life.  
– Not much to say about it.” Shadow shrugged. “At times you’re lonely and someone else is too, nothing more. Military forces aren’t the best place for romantic developments.”

The tall bat hummed in agreement.  
“Good thing you’ve finally left, then.”

Shadow rested his arms on the counter, taking a moment as he tried to understand Rouge’s thoughts.  
“Is this about Sonic again?”  
Rouge sighed and crossed her legs, one hand pushing away the bottle of umeshu.

“I will just say this once. Only once and I’ll stop bothering you with it, sugar, so please listen carefully.”  
The hedgehog frowned slightly but stayed silent.  
“You two always had something going on. _Always_. Maybe not romantic. Maybe it’s just your weird mix of rivalry and friendship and shared battles. The thing is, you’re both _absolute disasters_ when it comes to expressing your emotions and feelings.” she said, raising an imperative brow when her friend opened his mouth to object. “You _know_ I’m right hun, even if therapy did help you a bit. Anyway.”

She raised her glass in front of him with a soft smile.  
“I care about you, and I care about him. So, as your friend, I’m asking you this : take him out on a date. A real, official one, not some testosterone-filled race about who has the fastest legs.”

Shadow’s eyes were now glaring at her but she continued.  
“Be it next weekend or next year, that’s not my business. But please promise you’ll do it and tell him anything you want to tell him.”

The dark mobian glared a few more seconds before looking away, rearranging his quills nervously.  
“Fine. I’ll do it… someday.  
– _Shadow_.” she insisted in a firm voice.  
He looked at her again and realised the bat was still presenting her glass. He lifted his own and tapped it lightly against the frosty-looking cocktail.

“To whatever you and that hopeless blue idiot will have together!” she declared before gulping her drink.  
Shadow couldn’t help but chuckle, and took a good sip of his glass as well.

“Cheers.”


	11. Close contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a confidence is shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Content warning] This chapter deals a bit with gender dysphoria. Nothing specific or really heavy, but it's there.
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to comment!

The house was calmer than usual that Saturday. Espio had to join Vector for a tough investigation —they even had to close the agency for the day in order to focus on it. And so the bee was alone with his thoughts and a generous amount of biscuits.

He didn’t want to leave home for the day. There was a reason for that, and it made him appreciate being alone even more.

“Nothing feels right...”  
It had been nearly fifteen minutes of trying and combining clothes without success. The youngster just couldn’t find an outfit that would alleviate the feeling burrowed in his stomach. Giving up, he settled on an oversized orange hoodie and flopped on his bed with a sigh.

_Chaos, dysphoria sucks._

Grabbing a biscuit from the side table, he nibbled anxiously and looked around the room. The piles of clothes were spread everywhere, a few comics sprinkled near the bed and his electric kettle resting precariously on the edge of his computer desk.

He had to clean up a bit, but the motivation was absent. Instead he unlocked his phone to scroll through social media a bit. An icon reminded him of his ongoing conversation with Tails.

  
**SkyBro**  
_Anywayy that’s why I don’t trust turnips anymore_  
_Oh wait_  
_You said you were alone today?_  
_Wanna hang out?_

**honey_boi**  
_lmao_  
_uh no its nt a good day for me_  
_idk my room is a mess_  
_and im a mses_  
_mess_

**SkyBro**  
_Dude_  
_Have you seen my room?_

**honey_boi**  
_yea i know its even worse_  
_im just not feeling great sry_

**SkyBro**  
_Owh dude it’s ok, look_  
_If you want I can come over later_  
_Maybe bring something to eat and help you out with stuff if you need_  
_Or just chill with some music and nothing special_  
_But if you wanna be alone it’s completely fine too :)_  
_No pressure bro_

  
The small mobian looked at the grey weather looming through the window. He clearly didn’t want to be seen by anyone right now, and his mood was terrible. All he wanted was to curl up in a blanket and play videogames to avoid thinking about anything. But on the other hand, maybe having his dearest friend around would be alright.

After all, they often hung out without really doing anything together. Just reading comics in the same room, sometimes sharing a glance and a smile, nothing more. The mere presence of each other was enough.

  
**honey_boi**  
_ok maybe_  
_you can bring comics if u want_  
_ill probalby not be vry talkative and stuff_

**SkyBro**  
_Alright!_  
_I can bring food, does that sound good_  
_Also I got an idea in case you’re feeling better by then ;)_  
_What time can I come?_

  
Charmy answered and got up, taking another look at the mirror. He was not feeling handsome or cute in the slightest and his crush was coming a bit later. He shrugged and sat in front of his computer, turning it on.

“Whatever. I'll just look like crap.”

The Minecraft icon reminded him Silver wanted to vocal chat at some point during the weekend. The bee knew having Tails around would be more than enough social interaction, so he sent a message to the hedgehog. They would talk tomorrow.

He launched the game and grabbed the kettle, bringing it to the bathroom right in front of his door. As usual, hot tea with honey and some sweets was the one thing he was enthusiastic about, even in his worst days. A welcome bit of comfort he could always count on.

As he was filling the kettle, he wondered what Tails meant by having an idea. Maybe a new game to play, or some video series to watch while chilling on the bed. He just hoped it didn’t involve going outside… That was _not_ an option.

* * *

When the door bell rang, Charmy almost didn’t react, his brain being a bit foggy as he was absorbed in the videogame. The second ringing got his full attention and he ran to the stairs, both relieved and anxious to see his best friend. The door opened to reveal the fox smiling, a bright red scarf adorning his shoulders and a small plastic bag in hand.

“Hey there!” Tails said in a joyous tone.  
The bee didn’t reply right away, his anxiety and general uneasiness mixing with a bit of excitement. The taller mobian was just _really good looking_ today.

“Oh, uh, hi!” he stuttered, “Come on in. Sorry, I’m out of it today.  
– Yeah, I got that from your messages.” the fox agreed, walking inside the house.  
The two didn’t talk as they got upstairs and Tails removed his scarf and jacket. His eyes quickly scanned the messy room and stopped on Charmy’s face.

“Want some help to tidy up?”  
The bee didn’t know how to answer. Of course he needed help, but the thought of dealing with these clothes with Tails being there felt… too much.  
“No, not now.” he finally replied. ”Can we just… chill?”

The fox nodded with a gentle smile. He placed the plastic bag on the side table and pointed at it.  
“Mochi if you want. Your favourites.”  
The younger mobian felt his heart melt a bit. The attention was touching, and a reminder of how well they knew each other.  
“Thanks a lot.”

The two settled in the room, Tails on the bed resting against the wall, and Charmy sitting on a pillow on the ground. Comics were snatched from the shelves, and the silence quickly broke into munching sounds as the biscuits and mochi were relocated between them. Time stretched in a lazy and comfortable way, nothing happening besides the occasional page turn, and it slowly made the bee feel slightly better.

At some point, Tails moved to the edge of the bed and asked :  
“Want some music?”  
Charmy shook his head.  
  
“Nah, it’s good. I’m feeling better.” he replied, adjusting the fuzzy blanket on his knees.  
“Wanna talk? Or maybe later?  
– Mmh. Maybe later.”

The fox didn’t insist and grabbed his messenger bag, pouring its contents on the bed. Charmy’s antennae straightened as he curiously glanced at the objects.  
“Is that… Makeup?”  
Tails grinned.  
“Remember that time you told me you wanted to learn eyeliner?” he said while sorting everything in front of him.

The bee’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

* * *

“So?”  
The older mobian was watching Charmy with amusement as he was observing the new colour of his nails.  
“I love it!” the bee exclaimed, looking up at his buddy and shaking his hands happily.  
“Neat! Sorry I don’t have more hues, black is my default for nail polish and it’s neutral enough to go with almost everything.” Tails explained while putting the makeup away in his bag.  
“Oh no it’s great, really!” Charmy continued. “Thanks a lot!”

The youngster got up and looked at the mirror once more. It was not a huge change, but the sleek eyeliner and black nails added _something_ to his look that made him feel particularly joyful.  
“I’ll have to get some for myself!” he said, turning around.

Tails was sporting a large smile, sitting in the middle of the bed. The bee felt his heart swell again : his friend really was someone wonderful, and someone he could count on…

“Can I… tell you something?” Charmy asked, rubbing his arm nervously.  
“Yeah sure, what is it?” the fox replied, scuttling back a bit so they could sit next to each other again.  
The younger mobian knelt on the bed, his heart beating faster than usual. If there was one person on Mobius he could trust with how he felt, it was Tails. He didn’t feel ready to disclose any of this to his family or the gang, but he did want the fox to know.

He took a long breath before speaking :  
“I… I think I’m not a boy.”

He looked cautiously at his crush’s face. Tails’ eyes were soft and reassuring. There was no trace of confusion or rejection, only a hint of surprise.  
“Not a boy, huh? So...” the genius brought a hand to his chin to imply he was thinking, but his grin showed the mischief behind it. “A robot maybe?”  
Charmy let out a nervous laugh and pushed his friend gently.  
“You asshole! No!”

Tails stuck his tongue before taking a more serious tone.  
“Do you mean that, hmm. That you don’t feel comfortable as a boy? As in, being trans maybe?”  
The bee nodded.

“Yeah. Some days are fine, but others are a bit hard to go through.” he explained. “That’s why I was feeling like crap today.  
– I see yeah. Is it a bit better now?” Tails asked.  
“It’s not gone but the makeup helped a lot.” Charmy replied, looking at his fingernails again. ”It’s… new? I like the change.  
– Glad to help then!” the fox said. “I can give it to you if you want, I have some spare at home.”

The bee took a moment to think.  
“I… would like that, actually. If you don’t mind!  
– No problem at all! And we could do some shopping together one of these days, if you feel like it.” Tails added. “I need new clothes anyway.  
– I wanted to ask you on a shopping trip yeah!” Charmy exclaimed. “And we could grab a good ol’ burger on the way.”  
They chuckled at this, both knowing each other’s love for junk food.

The fox moved closer to his friend and bumped softly his fist against his arm.  
“Seriously, I’m really honoured and happy to know you trust me enough for this.” he said.  
Charmy felt warm at the proximity of his crush, and poked him back.  
“Hey, you’re my best pal. Of course I trust you.”

The two smiled at each other, a slight blush on their cheeks. The sun was drawing shapes on the bed, bathing them with a golden haze that made it seem like a strange dream.  
“Can I hug you?”

Charmy blinked. Did… did Tails just ask him for a hug? This had to be a dream. It was too familiar, too comfy, it couldn’t reasonably be. But the guy was there, a few dozens of centimetres away, his expression both unsure and expecting. How was he supposed to react? Yes, yes of course he could hug him! But he was somehow frozen, his words dying in his throat.

“I… I’m sorry if it’s a bit weird hahah, I just felt…” Tails muttered, scratching his head and looking a bit to the side, visibly embarrassed.  
This made Charmy move. He crawled to get next to his friend, their hips almost touching, and smiled brightly.  
“I’d love a hug yeah, thanks dude.” he replied in a gentle voice.

The two embraced gently, arms wrapping not too tightly. The bee was both incredibly soothed and slightly electrified at the close contact, the soft fur giving off a comforting warmth. He could hear Tails’ breath next to his head, and feel his hands hesitantly resting against his back.

They stayed there unmoving, enveloped in tender intimacy and vulnerability. The light awkwardness dissipated after a few moments and any tenseness in their muscles disappeared. Charmy released a silent sigh and let his hands slide a bit lower on Tails’ back, relaxing even more. But his friend seemed to tense again, his grip tightening almost imperceptibly.

The bee hesitated a second before whispering :  
“Are you okay?”  
Tails chuckled lightly, not moving.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s nice. You’re very huggable.” he said.

Charmy smiled and rested his head against his friend’s shoulder. He closed his eyes to concentrate on all the simultaneous feelings he was experiencing. He was content beyond what he could hope, his chest bubbling with emotions that made him almost want to murmur and cry and laugh and shout and… It was a lot.

Tails was lightly rubbing his back in a soothing motion, which felt very relaxing. The bee reciprocated the gesture, but his pal’s back straightened again a little, the fur ruffling under his fingers. This time Charmy heard a muffled sigh above his head.

_Oh._

He removed his hands instantly from his friend and moved slightly away, afraid of doing something bad or unwanted.  
“Sorry, I—” he started muttering, but Tails shook his head with an uneasy smile.  
“No no, it’s, ah. I’m sorry, it’s not your fault. I guess I’m a bit uhm. Sensitive?” he explained avoiding the bee’s eyes.  
“Okay, we can stop then, it was a really nice hug.” Charmy said a bit too fast to hide his concern.

The fox nodded and scuttled back a bit, clearly blushing.  
“It was super nice, yeah!” he confirmed as he rubbed his cheeks, probably to help with the heat of embarrassment. “Sorry about that. This is awkward...”  
The bee moved as well to let some space between them and glanced at him. Tails had his fur standing, making him look even fluffier than usual. His eyes were imperceptibly more open that usual, their blue shining vividly.

_Chaos he’s so fucking cute._

“It’s good, it’s perfectly fine man. I mean, it was just a hug but, you know. Sometimes, when you grow up, there's this hormone thing...” the younger mobian said, feeling something rise from his chest.  
  
The two smirked as their stares connected and suddenly burst in laughter. Tails giggled uncontrollably, having to rest against the wall as hilarity kept him going. Charmy was laughing just as much and felt lighter than he had been in weeks, as if none of his concerns ever mattered in light of this bubble of joy and complicity.

“Shit, it was like super wholesome and now....” Tails started, barely managing to return to seriousness.  
“Now you’ve done it you horny ass!” the bee chuckled back.  
“Shut up, it’s not my fault!” his friend replied with a pout.  
“Didn’t expect that, I must admit.” Charmy added, his cheeks hurting because of all the laughter.

The fox buried his face behind his own arms, groaning.  
“I didn’t know I was sensitive like that… Chaos it’s _so embarrassing_.”  
  
Charmy poked his leg to get his attention.  
“Hey, it’s fine really. I always knew you were kinda gay.” he teased.  
Tails laughed again at these words, remarking with slightly teary eyes :  
“Not sure about that since you’re not a boy!”

The younger friend chuckled, rolled his eyes and got off the bed to take the kettle with him.  
“I’m pretty sure I’m not a girl either, so… I dunno. Half-gay?” he offered. “I’m not sure how that works.  
– Go fill that kettle and leave me to die in shame.” the fox complained as he dropped dramatically on the bed. “Bring me some tea while I stay in horny jail.”

Charmy quickly left the room before the uncontrollable laughing could overtake him again.

* * *

Tails stayed for a while afterwards. The two buddies put back the clothes and cleaned a bit Charmy’s room, then played some videogames. When Vector and Espio messaged to say they were coming back from their investigation, they removed Charmy’s makeup and went downstairs to welcome the two detectives with homemade crepes.

The bee asked Tails to keep quiet about his identity for now. For sure he wanted to start testing other pronouns and experimenting with his looks, but didn’t feel like making any sort of coming out until he felt more comfortable.

When the fox finally left, dinner time was almost there and Charmy sat at the table with his head filled of questions and emotions. Neither of them talked about the hug besides making light jokes about Tails’ reaction. Was he really just sensitive to touch like that, or was there something else? Did he offer the hug as a friend trying to comfort his bestie… or as someone wanting to be closer?

Charmy was thinking about the moment Tails held his hand to apply the black polish when Vector’s voice reminded him of reality.  
“Hey kiddo! What’s up with you?” the crocodile asked in a strong voice. “You’re out of it these days.  
– Ah sorry! Stuff on my mind, nothing important!” the youngster replied, pushing his bowl to accept the noodles Espio was holding in front of him. “You know my exams are really soon now...”

The chameleon eyed his reptilian colleague with a knowing smile.  
“Indeed. I’m sure these _exams_ must be on your mind a lot.”  
Charmy nodded, not noticing Espio’s slightly teasing tone.

He sometimes forgot his dads were ace detectives.


	12. The upcoming rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a friendly day happens.

Obviously Shadow needed to sleep like everyone.

He often pretended his ultimate lifeform status meant he slept only for the sake of it. But here was the truth, painfully clear as he walked in Rouge’s living room that Sunday morning : he was _absolutely exhausted_.

An absurdly busy Saturday was part of the problem. He knew the shop placement was great, but he never expected his business to instantly get so many clients. Word on the street told of one of the former heroes of Mobius opening an incredible plant shop, and he somehow sold almost half of his stock in one tiresome day.

Now he was sitting in a velvety armchair with a light headache. In addition to work, he had trouble finding sleep and staying in bed. Granted, he was more of a morning person, but 4am was still... quite early.

The hedgehog massaged his temples and closed his eyes. Rouge would not be up for a few hours and he needed something to focus on. He eyed the large TV screen in front of him but decided against it. Too much light.

With a sigh, he returned to his bedroom to fetch his trusty pair of headphones and his phone. Maybe some music would help.

  
**2Fast2Cool**   
_[video link]_   
_What do u think?_

  
Shadow frowned at the notification and sat on the bed. Sonic seemed to have no real sleep schedule —or quite the insomnia. The message had been sent merely half an hour ago. Seemed to be a cute Chao video.

  
**Shadow**   
_You should be sleeping._

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Thats not a valid opinion on Chao eating_

**Shadow**   
_..._   
_On what now._

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Chao eating stuff!!!_   
_Not Chao being eaten omg_

**Shadow**   
_Ah, of course._   
_I hope they’re given adequate food._

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Why dont you just like_   
_Watch the vid_

**Shadow**   
_I will._   
_Why are you up so early?_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Same question here_   
_I uh_   
_Well_   
_Nightmares._

**Shadow**   
_Ah. I see._

  
The dark mobian scratched his shoulder as he reflected on this. Sonic was still having nightmares about the hardships of his past. Shadow himself knew how it was : vivid flashes that would wake him up in sweat, the distorted memories clinging to his skin. Fortunately for him, they mostly went away with time and therapy.

He moved back to the living area and sat in the kitchen with a glass of fresh water. The night was silent. Rouge living at the highest of a tall building made the distant sounds of the street barely audible. He was alone with his thoughts… Well, _almost_ alone.

  
**Shadow**   
_Want to talk about it?_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Absolutely not :)_   
_So what’s keeping you up?_   
_I know you need sleep_   
_We hung out too many times back in the day to hide that from me ;)_

**Shadow**   
_I know, unfortunately._   
_Not entirely sure, but hm._   
_I guess I have things on my mind._

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Bad things?_

**Shadow**   
_Not necessarily._   
_Just wondering where I belong._   
_I guess the flower shop is a good start?_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Yeah you’re surprisingly at home in that jungle of yours_   
_And you have lots of friends in town!!_   
_Don’t you forget that!_

  
The striped mobian smiled at his friend’s reminder. Right. Rouge and Omega weren’t the only ones who actually enjoyed his company, despite what he used to think. He was going to visit some of them later that day, after all. Which gave him an idea...

  
**Shadow**   
_Speaking of friends in town, do you have a moment this afternoon?_

* * *

“Aren’t you curious?”  
Shadow shrugged at the bat beside him.

“A bit, I guess. When we dropped him off he seemed both enthusiastic and… sad?” the hedgehog said.  
“Of course he was. We’re pretty much family to him and you know it.” Rouge remarked, grabbing a makeup mirror in her bag to check her lipstick. “But he really seems to enjoy hanging around Vanilla and Cream.  
– And the Chao.” Shadow added. “I’m surprised he didn’t abduct one already.”

They both snickered at the idea as they walked down the well-kept path. The residential area where Vanilla lived was made of charming wooden houses, most of which had lush gardens that reached the borders of the road. It was a lovely place to be, but as spring was in full motion the colours and smells of flowers made it twice as enjoyable.

The ultimate lifeform stopped a few times to admire a particular garden arrangement, or examine a lone flower climbing alongside a barrier. Rouge obliged since they came early anyway.

When Vanilla’s house was in sight, they exchanged an amused smile. Omega was waiting patiently on the grass, laying down with Cheese playing on his metallic body and Cream reading a book next to them.

“Well well! Looks like you’re enjoying your vacations a bit too much.” Rouge exclaimed teasingly at the large robot.  
Omega immediately got up and opened his arms in a somewhat threatening yet friendly stance.  
“Rouge and Shadow, you are to execute a group hug right now.” he said in his usual monotone —yet somehow expressive— voice. “And I mean it. Prepare to be affectionately crushed.”

The three old friends reunited in a firm embrace, joined by an enthusiastic Cheese.  
“Positively thrilled to see you, friends.” the robot continued. ”I would jump and shoot explosive ammunition to celebrate this event but Mrs. Vanilla’s garden is prone to unwanted destruction.  
– We’re very touched, Omega. Glad to see you as well!” Rouge chirped happily. “We missed you.  
– It’s good to see you haven’t changed at all.” Shadow said with a smirk.

The former Team Dark took a step back and Cream waved with a smile.  
“Hello you two! You’re a bit early but Omega really wanted to welcome you outside.” she chuckled as she looked at him.  
“Mrs Vanilla’s garden is a comfortable setting for a friendly reunion.” the robot explained before turning towards the house. “She is currently preparing food but I can transport her if needed.”

Rouge laughed and put a hand on her metallic friend.  
“Please don’t, sweetie. I’m sure she will come over soon enough.  
– How are things going? Omega, Cream? I can see Cheese is as healthy and joyful as ever.” Shadow asked, smiling endearingly as the Chao decided to perch on his quills.

“All great! Omega is an absolute love with all the Chao, I was honestly surprised.” Cream started explaining. “There’s always bits of adjustments and we had to prevent a forest fire twice, but my mom says he’s a joy to have around."  
– I confirm Cream’s statements. I also accidentally destroyed part of the kitchen during a cooking session.” Omega added. “I had a great time but have reconfigured to be more careful when executing any kind of movement inside the house. I also helped repairing.”

Shadow tried very hard not to laugh.

* * *

The peaceful atmosphere permeating Vanilla’s house was really unique. It was large and cozy with vintage wooden furniture, well-kept colourful rugs and a sweet, somehow nostalgic smell. The dark hedgehog felt easily at home despite never having visited before.

Vanilla had prepared a delicious meal and everyone stayed mostly silent while eating, a testament to how great her cooking was. Omega elaborated on why his favourite kitchen knife was _clearly_ better than the others, and Cheese kept trying to steal a pin on Shadow’s jacket —he ended up giving it, hoping Cream would discreetly return it to him later.

“I have to say I love your house, Vanilla. It’s welcoming, and decorated with taste.” the dark hedgehog said while waiting for the dessert to be ready.  
“Oh you flatter me.” the rabbit replied, hiding her smile behind a hand. “I’ve been here for quite some time now, and it suits me well. The garden in particular keeps me happy and occupied.”

Shadow nodded, glancing through the window. The grass was dotted with poppies, daisies and cornflowers. Blooming fruit trees were moving slowly with the wind. A few chao were playing around cheerfully, one of them bathing in a small pond. Despite the skies getting grey with clouds, the scene was idyllic.  
“It’s lovely.” he simply whispered.

A smoking-hot apple pie took place on the table, which got the striped mobian’s attention back. Rouge couldn’t hold a smirk as his ears straightened, indicating his interest for Vanilla’s baking. The bat was one of the very few mobians to know about Shadow’s sweet tooth.

“Oh I wanted to ask, Shadow!" Cream started. “Tails told me you started a plants and flowers business, is that right?”  
The hedgehog nodded as Vanilla put a piece of pie on his plate.  
“Yes, I opened a shop in Carmine Street. It’s going surprisingly well for now.  
– That’s so wonderful! I should try and visit sometime soon then.” the rabbit’s mother exclaimed with a charming smile.

“I’ll also stop by at some point, I want plants for my future flat!” Cream said. “I know succulents are easy to keep alive but I’m guessing they’re not the only ones?  
– Indeed. Some are perfect if you’re a beginner or not great at taking care of them. It would be my pleasure to help.” Shadow replied, amused to see everyone enthusiastic about his line of business.

They talked some more about Cream’s plans of moving, and how reasonable it would be to leave her mother alone with Omega.  
As if to confirm their worries, Rouge had to stop the robot from attaching several forks to Cheese “to improve their lethal efficiency”.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re not staying a bit more?”  
Shadow dismissed the offer with a hand gesture.  
“Thanks Rouge, but Sonic told me of a great place to eat pastries on Sundays.” he said while adjusting his leather jacket. “I want to check it before it closes.”

The bat leaned against the door frame with a curious expression.  
“I see you’re already enjoying the city. Are you going there alone?” she asked.  
“…no.” the hedgehog replied, already regretting giving details on his plans.  
“No as in...?”

Shadow huffed and waved one last time to the others through the large living room windows.  
“As in, I don’t know if it counts as a date and I don’t care.” he said without looking at his friend. “See you at home, Rouge.  
– Alright then, have fun sweetheart!” she exclaimed with a slightly amused tone. “Bring me a little something to taste if you can!”

The dark mobian nodded once and started walking away. The weather was clearly turning into a rainy day. He hoped the sweets shop would not be too crowded. As he kept going towards the bus station, he looked at the address and directions. A message from his rival distracted him.

  
**2Fast2Cool**   
_Hey are we still going?_   
_It’s gonna rain but the shop is cozy :)_

**Shadow**   
_Of course!_   
_I want these pastries, Sonic._   
_I’m on my way._

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Oh wow now thats some motivation!_   
_Alright I’ll see you there_

  
A few light droplets hit Shadow’s quills, making him raise his eyes to the sky. He knew the blue blur was not a fan of rain, and he felt his heart tighten a bit as vague memories brushed his mind.

_It was raining on that one day._

* * *

The pastry shop was quite full when the two hedgehogs met inside. A small line of customers was extending from the counter all along the right wall, and all of the tables were occupied. The constant trickle of rainfall was barely audible from the inside, a gentle lo-fi music background giving a relaxed atmosphere to the place.

Shadow easily spotted his counterpart leaning against a wooden pillar, patting his soggy quills with a tiny towel. He walked in front of him and crossed his arms.  
“Sonic.”  
The blue blur smiled and straightened up.  
“Hey Shads. Long time no see.” he said jokingly.  
“I wish.” the dark hedgehog retorted with a grin.

Sonic chuckled and gestured towards the entry doors.  
“Looks like I got here first, huh?  
– We’re not having a race every time we meet, hedgehog.” Shadow replied, drying his muzzle with a handkerchief. “Let’s get in the line already.  
– I actually forgot you were kind of a sweets lover, y’know.” the blue mobian continued. “But I’m glad you invited me, it’s been a while since I last came here. Didn’t thought you would ask me out so easily, but—”

A sudden jab in the arm reminded him of his rival’s lack of patience towards his antics. Shadow was glaring at him but the slight curve at the end of his lips betrayed his amusement.  
“Alright, alright, in the line we go.” Sonic huffed dramatically.

The two hedgehogs followed the customers as they slowly advanced towards the counter. Appetising pastries, cakes and homemade candies were displayed neatly behind the glass, easily grabbing their full attention. Shadow decided to opt for a chocolate eclair and a cinnamon roll, while the blue blur chose pastéis de nata.

“Do you mind if I pay?” Shadow asked. ”Consider it a thanks for showing me this place.  
– Alright, but I’ll have to invite you back! Can’t let my sworn rival bribe me with food, right?” Sonic replied with a smug smile.  
The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
“I guess it’s only fair. I don’t remember the city well enough, so you’ll have to pick the next spot as well.” he said.

“Oh, I know just the—“  
A light beep interrupted the blue mobian, who frowned and rummaged in his blazer’s pocket.  
“Hang on, it’s my communicator.” he muttered as he put the electronic piece on his ear and stepped away from the line.

Shadow squinted warily at his friend, not realising it was almost their turn to order something. Communicator calls usually meant business, whether on his missions at G.U.N or back when he worked with his friends against Robotnik and all.

He expected Sonic to have a serious expression and announce something important, maybe new information about the emerald thing. But as the hero turned back and looked at him he knew something was very, very wrong.

His eyes had lost any of their usual energy and sparkle, and it was as if any emotion had drained out of the hero’s face. His quills were slightly trembling, his fists tightened forcefully. Shadow quickly walked to him with a concerned look, not sure how to react and anticipating something terrible.

“It’s Espio. We have to go. _Now_.” Sonic uttered in a broken voice.  
Shadow didn’t hesitate a single second. He followed the bright blue trail out of the shop and far into the rainy streets. He barely registered the words spoken right as they left, afraid of what they might mean.

“ _They got Tails._ ”


	13. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things take a wrong turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going into angst territory... If you don't remember what was going on with Vector, you might want to read Chapter 5 again to understand the situation better!  
> As always, enjoy and feel free to comment :)

Charmy had already finished his morning routine and family breakfast when Tails sent him a message. Over time they had developed this little habit of saying hi at the start of their day, often following with cheerful quips or excited news about a new comic issue. It always warmed the bee’s heart to know his friend never forgot about him.

  
**SkyBro**   
_Morning time! Rise and shine!_

**honey_boi**   
_morning!!_   
_been awake since 8 tho_   
_ure late once more_

**SkyBro**   
_Yeah yeah sure_   
_I dont know how you get up so early on weekends_   
_Maybe you secretly nap all the time??_   
_Smol sleepy baby_

**honey_boi**   
_how dare yuo_   
_we shall settle this in a minecraft duel_   
_prepare to b anihilated!!!!_

**SkyBro**   
_Oh you wish :p_

  
The bee chuckled and shifted his attention on his computer screen. Silver wanted to chat and had offered to do so while playing some videogames, which sounded like a perfect Sunday activity. In addition, Charmy had somehow ended up being Silver’s confidant over the years, and both enjoyed having someone to vent out their secret feelings and complain about things.

“Hey!  
– Yooo, how’s it going?” the youngster asked, adjusting his headphones.  
“Feeling a bit down but not that bad!” Silver replied in a determined voice. “Up to kick some endermen ass?”  
Charmy smiled as he launched the game.  
“Always ready!”

* * *

“… so what you're saying is, you finally want to do something about it?”  
The bee’s question was not simply out of interest for his friend’s sentimental life. Since Silver also developed a big crush for their closest friend Blaze, the two mobians’ situations were very similar… And Charmy was curious to see if the hedgehog had a plan to handle it.

An embarrassed sigh followed his ask.  
“Yes, I think I’m going to confess sometime soon.” Silver said with an unsure voice. “It’s only fair for Blaze to know how I feel, and I decided it won’t suddenly undermine years and years of friendship. She’s having a perfect life with Amy of course, and I don't want that to change so I’m not expecting anything out of it...”

  
The bee nodded, understanding perfectly the decision and reasoning.  
“… but it’ll relieve you from the weight of it, right.” he finished.

“Yeah. It’s going to be so stressful, though.  
– Don’t tell me!” Charmy exclaimed. “I thought I was gonna _collapse_ when I almost confessed to Tails the other day.  
– Hey, that was a first step!” Silver laughed. “Better than nothing!  
– Riiight. I guess it was...” the younger mobian said in a defeated tone.

An amused huff came from the headphones and Charmy couldn’t hold back a smile. The situation _was_ almost funny in hindsight.  
“Honestly though, that was already kind of brave.” Silver said in a surprisingly serious voice. “Again and again I keep pushing away the day I’ll admit anything about how I feel. We do talk about lots of personal things, but…”

An understanding silence followed. No matter how close the two were to their loved ones, this kind of feelings was particularly hard to voice.

“Okay!” the bee suddenly burst with enthusiasm, “We gotta do something about it!  
– Sure...?” the hedgehog replied cautiously. “I feel you’re going to say something super dumb.  
– No no! Listen, we both want to confess but we're afraid and can’t find the right moment, right?”

Charmy grabbed his teacup as Silver hummed patiently. The youngster was feeling emboldened after Tails’ hug from the day before, and his spontaneous nature was surging back.

A grin took place on his face as he continued :  
“Let’s make a deal. _We both confess_ at the party Sonic is holding for Shadow.”

Silence on the other end. The psychic mobian were probably considering their options.  
“I’m as terrified as you are, but y’know, if we gather our courage I’m sure we can manage it!” Charmy continued. “Like you just said —heck, Tails also said it— good friendships would never die from something like that!  
– I mean, you’re right, we don’t have anything to lose really...” Silver pondered.  
“Know what, the last one to do it gets a penalty!” the young student added with a taunting voice.

The hedgehog chuckled at this proposition.  
“Alright Charmy, you’re on. Might as well do it at a fun occasion like a party!” they said.  
“Disaster gays, strike back!” the bee declared with a grand gesture, feeling more determined than ever.

He instantly regretted his enthusiasm as tea flew all over his gaming setup.

* * *

A knock on the window caught Charmy’s attention as he was watering the plants in the living room. He wanted to get it done before eating, and although Espio had learned much about nature from spending time on Angel Island the bee clearly was the green thumb of the house.

Putting his watering can down, he looked at the largest window that led directly onto the garden. Espio was waving at him and making signs, probably wanting him to come outside.  
“Ugh, what’s it gonna be this time...” Charmy sighed as he walked towards the sliding door.

The chameleon nodded in appreciation when the youngster stepped in the grass.  
“Hey there. Do you have a moment?” Espio asked, pointing towards some laundry set to dry along the edge of the garden. ”I would like to get the laundry inside, it’s not dry yet but...”  
He glanced at the sky, prompting the bee to do the same. Dark grey clouds were gathering from the south, auguring a rainy afternoon for the city.

Charmy grumbled slightly but flew towards the clothes and linens without hesitation. Espio chuckled softly, knowing well the mobian was always happy to help out despite his occasional grouchy moments.  
“Thanks.” he simply said as they started folding and piling the laundry at risk.  
Sure enough, a few droplets were felt, foreboding the weather to come.

“I’ll put these in the garage to finish drying, can you check if the windows are closed upstairs?” the ninja asked, hidden behind the pile of textiles he was holding.  
“Yeah sure, on it!” the bee replied with a thumbs up before darting to his room.

Instead of closing his wall window all the way, he left it slightly open, blocked by a tall plant and its heavy pot. Charmy always loved the smell of fresh rain after a series of warm days. Having a bit of it seep into his room was one of the simple pleasures he liked to indulge in.

After making sure all the other windows were closed upstairs, the bee went back to his houseplants duty —but a muffled shout from the garage stopped him once again.  
“Vector, can you start heating the ragu sauce for the pasta?”

Charmy groaned, knowing well Vector wouldn’t hear the chameleon from his study.  
“I’ll ask him!” the student shouted back, walking into the corridor until he reached the last door. “Hey Vec? Vec!”  
No answer meant the crocodile was either using his headphones at full volume, or gone outside for some reason.

The bee knocked robustly against the door before entering. The study was filled with folders, old evidence stacked in dusty boxes and sport drinks scattered around the room. While the Chaotix Agency itself was always neatly organised, Vector’s personal place was a messy sanctuary he needed “ _to keep the brain juices goin’_ ”.

No crocodile to be found, though.

Charmy shrugged and was about to close the door when something grabbed his attention. The laptop on the desk faintly illuminated the documents around, a familiar coloured symbol displayed on a corner of its screen.  
“What...”  
Approaching slowly, the young mobian felt his heart pounding more and more, his blood getting ice cold as his eyes scanned the title written on the computer.

_My child is trans : what can I do?_

The page seemed to explain things about transgender issues, the unmistakable trans flag accompanying heaps of text. The words didn’t register in Charmy’s mind as questions and emotions surged.

_Why is this on Vector’s computer._   
_How does he know._   
_I never told anything to anyone._   
_Wait._   
_I did tell someone._

Paralysed by disbelief and anguish, the bee could feel his throat tighten and his stomach hurt. There was only one explanation to this unreal situation. And Charmy hated it with every inch of his body and soul.

 _Tails outed him._  
His dearest friend, the person he trusted most on Mobius, had spilled his secret to his family. Didn’t he say he understood how important it was to him? Didn’t he promise to keep it for himself as long as necessary?

“Hey sorry, I was takin’ a call outside. Did...”  
Vector entered the room but stopped right as Charmy turned towards him, intense sadness and panic painted on his face.  
“Why… How...?” the youngster muttered in a broken voice.

The crocodile frowned and glanced at the laptop, suddenly realising what the situation was about.  
“Ah shit. Sorry Charmy.” he started, “I uh, I didn’t know how to talk about it, so I just…  
– Fuck’s sake Vector!!!” the bee yelled back, “Why is that on your computer?! How do you know?!”

Vector recoiled, hands up in a calming gesture.  
“Wow kiddo, I’m sorry okay? You weren’t supposed to just… Shit.” he said, not sure how to explain why he suspected he could be trans. “Look, I talked with Sonic about it, because—”

A loud bang startled the reptile as Charmy flung his foot into the office chair, making it fall heavily against a shelf. Time froze in a brief silence, followed by quiet sobs from the bee.  
“So he _did_ talk...”

The crocodile didn’t get the chance to understand what Charmy meant as the young mobian stormed out of the room. Espio was approaching in the corridor, barely stepping aside before he could get pushed away. The front door opened and was immediately shut with force, making the walls tremble in the bee’s wake.

The two Chaotix stood there in astounded silence for a few seconds, before Espio turned towards the taller mobian with a deadly glare.

“You better explain what happened. Right now.”

* * *

As soon as he left the house Charmy flew away mindlessly, uncontrollable sobs and an overwhelmed mind blurring any common sense he had. Too many thoughts were wrestling inside his head. The feeling of betrayal mostly, made him so sick he couldn’t stop zooming through the skies, as if he could somehow escape from what had happened and purge it from his body through physical effort.

_How could Tails do that to him?_

After another handful of minutes he crashed on the small roof of a tall building, barely able to catch his breath as he cried again. The sudden despair and physical strain made him dizzy, forcing him to stay down for a moment. As if to reflect his emotional state the skies were getting darker and darker above him.

_Why?_

An almost panicked rush rose again within his guts and he launched himself back in the air, flying without a fixed destination. All he needed right now was to get away. As he approached the city’s limits, a small and seemingly inoffensive thought made itself known in a corner of his mind. The bee followed it almost instinctively, like a moth guided by a light.

Soon grassy fields and small woods replaced the modern sights of New Central City. The scenery, strangely familiar to Charmy, then turned into a large forest. Trembling from the emotional shock and exhausted by the quick flying, the mobian haphazardly landed in the very same clearing he visited three days ago.

“What the fuck am I doing…” he wondered, walking two steps before dropping on the tall grass.  
As he strenuously turned face up, watching the branches slowly moving along the wind and the moody sunlight dancing on the leaves, the bee felt a strange hint of calm envelop him.

Fatigue quickly coated his troubled consciousness and he curled up among the plants, silent tears still adorning his cheeks. A question resonated as he swiftly fell into slumber.

“What am I gonna do...”

* * *

The forest was much darker now. Charmy had woken up cold and soggy, rain falling in the clearing and draping it in a light mist, and had decided to take refuge under a large tree, unsure of what to do.

He was still feeling particularly tired both physically and mentally, and flying in rainy weathers was not easy, especially when the wind was blowing. A few sneezing fits also hinted he was getting ill from all the wet and cold.

With a groan, he tried to concentrate about his situation. He somehow ended up here, a secluded location, without anyone knowing. He was now at least out to Vector and Sonic, possibly more of the gang —all because Tails had broken his promise _in a single day_ , probably talking about it to his brother who then had a chat with the Chaotix.

The mobian was deeply lost. He had neither communicator nor mobile phone with him, and didn’t even care. All he wanted was to shout and cry, to flee and hide. Even if his friends and family accepted him as he was, he didn’t feel ready for all this. He needed time to think and to explore things, he didn't want to explain himself or talk about it with everyone, he…

Charmy’s thoughts kept trailing and coming back again and again, any notion of time blown away as he stayed sitting against the tree. The sounds of rain and wind were only eclipsed by a growing engine noise that caught the bee’s attention.

He got up and walked back into the clearing, only to face harsh lights from a silhouette he knew all too well. The Tornado V hovered above the scene before slowly descending, voices barely audible behind all the noise from the plane and the ongoing downpour. As soon as it landed, Tails and Espio jumped out and ran towards the bee.

“Charmy! Fuck we were scared, what happened?” the fox shouted, stopping as he was met by a murderous glare.  
“What happened?!” Charmy vociferated. “ _What fucking happened_ , Tails?! You know perfectly what happened!”  
The dumbfounded expression on the young genius’ face didn’t stop Charmy from going on.  
“Why did you tell Sonic?! I though I could count on you, I thought you were my best friend! You ruined everything!!!”

Espio kept away, seemingly torn between intense concern and not wanting to intervene just yet. Tails was paralysed, having no idea how to react to the unexpected animosity from his friend.

“Dude, I don’t even know what you’re talking about…” he started, offering a calming gesture with his open palms. “Please just calm down and—  
– Calm down?!” Charmy started laughing nervously. “Is this some kind of joke to you? Don’t you realise how important this shit is to me?!”

Tails opened his mouth to reply when a flash of light burst a few meters from them. The three mobians stopped and turned their gazes towards it. A thin, bright column of blue light had appeared, shining from a spot in the dirt and glowing a few meters into the air. Tiny cyan particles were floating around it in a slow, almost mesmerising dance.

The soothing, tranquilizing feel of the clearing was amplified by whatever this light was. Charmy almost succumbed to it, his body wrapped in a foggy and comfy numbness. But he refused this time, anger and sadness overpowering the insidious sensation. Glancing away from the blue glow, he felt time slowing down as several things happened simultaneously.

He saw Tails slowly walk towards the light, hesitantly, a hand reaching out as if he wanted to touch the column.

He remarked a shadow appearing behind Espio, barely missing him as the chameleon dodged and counterattacked.

He heard the ninja shouting to get away, to contact the others.

He noticed the fox's bag glowing a bright yellow as he got closer to the blue ray.

Reacting almost instantly, Charmy jumped at full speed towards Tails. His friend was in danger, and that thought swept everything else in his mind. Nothing mattered more than protecting others and he _would not_ let the most important person he had get hurt.

The bee grabbed his friend’s arm right as his hand brushed the beacon of light. Everything froze for a second. Then, he felt his body —and Tails’ — fall on the grass, both inanimate.

And just like that, darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we finally get some explanations about what's going on (along with more angsty content), so stay tuned!
> 
> Important : because of several problematic and shady things that have been going on with AO3, I will probably move away from the website at some point and post the fic elsewhere. I'll keep you all informed when this happens.


	14. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which anguish is felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW : there is description of an anxiety attack in the fourth part of this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to give your thoughts in the comments!

“It’s a bit further in there!”  
Sonic’s voice was determined but tinted with underlying fear. Shadow knew how reckless his friend could be when his loved ones were in danger, and no matter what was happening he was _not_ going to let the situation get worse.

The two were now spindashing through trees and bushes, following the coordinates of Espio’s communicator. It had led them into a dense forest southwest of the city. The rain and wind were getting intense and made zooming through the countryside more difficult, but the two hedgehogs were still the fastest beings on Mobius.

Two full minutes hadn’t passed yet when they reached a small clearing, the last trees giving way to a troubling scene.

The Tornado V was standing in the middle of the grass, its metal body dripping with rain water. Espio was crouching near what seemed to be an unconscious mobian.

Most importantly, Charmy and Tails were laying next to each other. Unconscious. A strange glow was coming from the ground and surrounding their bodies. 

“ _Tails!!_ ”

Sonic immediately jumped towards them but the ninja interposed himself.  
“They’re okay for now.” he said. “I checked. Just don’t move them or touch anything.”

The blue hedgehog was about to argue but Espio raised a hand and added :  
“ _I said they're fine_. There might still be hostile presence around here. We need more support and a plan.”

Shadow frowned. He was focused on his surroundings, having good hearing and a better night vision than Sonic. Nothing seemed suspicious around the clearing, but the woods and the cliffs _were_ good spots for a successful ambush. He slowly stepped forwards.

“What happened?” he asked, stopping next to his rival who was struggling to contain himself.  
“I’m not entirely sure. Charmy had fled from home and I got worried, especially considering Amy’s tarot reading.” Espio explained.

Noticing Shadow’s confused expression he added:  
“She did a charged reading using her emerald on Friday night. It hinted something about a separated soul and unexpected vulnerability, so...  
– I see. Please go on.” the dark mobian replied.

“I got Tails to fly with me around the city and see if we could spot him, or detect his communicator in case he had it with him.” Espio continued while glancing at the unconscious youngsters and his attacker. “What we detected instead was a weird reaction with the yellow emerald, and it happened to be where Charmy was hiding.”

Sonic started pacing in front of the chameleon, almost bumping into Shadow as he asked questions with a voice dripping anger and resentment.  
“Why didn’t you contact everyone?! We _know_ there’s some kind of danger out there, and we can’t just go unprepared like that! I—  
– You what? Did _you_ contact everyone and think of a plan before coming here?” Espio asked in return in a sharp tone.

The two glared at each other. The nervousness of having their younger family in grave trouble was clearly scratching their patience. Shadow sighed and took the calmest voice he could.  
“We can keep the hostilities for later. Right now we need to know what’s going on and how to wake up these two.” he said.

An angry huff was all the blue hedgehog offered before anxiously pacing again. The ninja rubbed his head and finished his story.

“When we landed here it activated some kind of beacon, which is what seems to keep Tails and Charmy unconscious.” Espio then pointed towards the third mobian, who was immobilised by a thin black rope. ”I was immediately attacked by this one but they were no real threat. I stood guard while contacting everyone. No sign of other enemies though.”

Shadow took a moment to think about the situation. Besides waiting for reinforcements, their only options were to find out what was affecting the youngsters or interrogate the captured foe. Since they were unconscious as well…

“We should take a closer look at whatever this light is.” he remarked, stepping closer to the azure blue surrounding their friends.  
Espio stopped him right away and gestured towards Tails.  
“Not you,” the chameleon said, “it seems to have reacted to Tails’ emerald. We should avoid getting any other emerald close until we know what this is.”

The dark mobian grumbled and turned his eyes to Sonic. The hedgehog was crouching away from them and twitching his hands nervously.  
“Sonic.”  
Green eyes reacted to the low voice.  
“You can help. We’re keeping an eye out, you go examine what’s emitting the light.”

The next minutes passed agonisingly slowly, the heavy rain soaking everyone while Sonic carefully removed the earth around the glowing spot.

At some point he stopped and frowned, before walking to Shadow with an expectant stare.  
“I need your emerald.  
– What for?” the striped hedgehog asked.  
“I’m heading to the city and teleporting someone back.”

Shadow hesitated before reaching into his quills to grab the powerful gem. He placed it in Sonic’s hand but didn’t let go, glancing at him curiously. The blue blur offered a weak smile as if to reassure his rival.

“I’ll be back in 10 minutes max. Just need to get the next mechanical genius we have.”  
None of the two hedgehogs liked that option. But Shadow nodded and relaxed his hand. A blue trail quickly disappeared from where they came, splashing water and bits of mud all around.

Espio was observing with a puzzled expression. The remaining hedgehog sneezed and turned towards the ninja.

“He’s getting Robotnik on the case.” he explained.

* * *

There was no telling when Charmy woke up. Everything felt fuzzy and lethargic, like he was tucked in in a duvet made of clouds. Trying to work out his senses and figure out where he was, the bee painstakingly opened his eyes.

Surrounding him was some kind of endless void, barely lit by what seemed to be thin strings made of light. There was no apparent up and down or gravity.

“Am I… in space?” he muttered.

Memories came slowly in focus as the brain fog started to dissipate. The feeling of betrayal. The thoughtless fleeing. Tails coming for him. Tails going for the strange light...

“ _Tails_.”  
The mobian shook his head and wings before looking all around him. Whatever this place was, his friend was probably trapped in as well. He had to find him, and quick.

* * *

“So what is it?”  
Sonic was impatiently pacing again, his feet tapping around Ivo who was observing and analysing the machine buried in the mud.  
“It’s one of my old creations indeed.” the human genius confirmed. “You did well to bring me here, despite what the Conclave said.  
– Yeah yeah, we all know they’re a bit much sometimes.” the blue blur said. “What can we do? How come it’s being used against us?”

Robotnik got up and frowned at the skies. Despite being slightly calmer now the rain wasn’t helping his efforts.  
“Must’ve been retrieved from an old lab we didn’t find.” he explained. “This machine was made to take someone hostage, basically.  
– What do you mean?” Espio asked from the top of the Tornado, still looking out for danger.  
“Charmy and Tails are currently captive. Well, sort of.” the genius typed something on a small device while talking. “They’re not simply unconscious, their souls are trapped within a pocket dimension.”

Shadow scowled at the doctor. Even after all this time his gruesome legacy was still proving dangerous. Sonic was pacing even faster and frantically tugging at his damp gloves, making the striped mobian quite worried.

“What can we do?” Shadow asked.  
“I can reverse the process so they get back to their bodies, but we need to transport them to the Conclave first.” Robotnik replied. “I need my tools, and they need beds and medical care in the meantime."  
– Alright!” the blue blur exclaimed with a jittery voice. “Espio grabs Charmy, I’ll grab Tails and…”

Robotnik stopped him with a firm hand.  
“Hold on. We can move these two, but they need to stay close to each other and to the machine _at all times_. This thing was still a prototype and I don’t want to take any risks.” The doctor then turned towards Shadow, “You stay at a distance, we don’t need your emerald interacting and creating additional trouble.”

The two hedgehogs exchanged a glance. Shadow’s eyes were full of concern. Sonic’s eyes, well… The dark mobian knew what they were hiding.

_He’s trying not to break down._

* * *

Charmy had been flying for what felt both like minutes and hours. Time and space seemed nonexistent in the strange world he was exploring.

There was absolutely nothing to use as landmarks besides the thin strings of lights extending across the void. The bee had tried to map them before realising they were indistinguishable anyway. Now he was following his intuition: something heavy and sharp in his guts made him choose a direction and he decided to stick with it.

He was still angry about what happened that day, but Tails was his friend and he _would not_ leave him alone and stranded in this unnerving place.

A distant echo reached him, almost imperceptible at first. The bee hastened, the feeling intensifying in his body as the hazy sound became sobs and weeping. It was still vaporous somehow, as if a veil was between him and the source of it, but Charmy could recognise his buddy’s voice without a doubt.

Finally, he found Tails.

The fox was all curled up and floating slowly through the nothingness. Small tears were drifting around and sparkling faintly. The younger mobian slowly flew closer and took the softest, most comforting voice he could.  
“I’m here, dude.”

A few seconds passed before Tails reacted, lifting slightly his head and giving a terrified look to his friend. Charmy realised the fox was particularly tense and trembling. His face was dishevelled, sweat clinging to his fur and eyes wide open in fear. His breathing was harsh and quick and the two long tails wrapped around him were all ruffled.  
“It’s over, it’s over, it’s over...” he was muttering in a panicked voice. “It’s here I can’t… It’s the end… I...”

The bee adjusted his floating speed to match Tails’. Without touching him he then started talking, keeping a calm and soft tone.  
“Hey, I’m here. Do you hear me? _I’m here and I’m not leaving_.”  
The fox started sobbing again but Charmy kept on.

“It’s scary, I know. But I’m with you and you’re going to be okay.” he said with a gentle smile. “I want you to try and breathe slowly. It’s normal to be scared. Just focus on your breathing, Tails. My voice and your breathing. I’m here and I’ll keep talking, so focus on that.”

For an indefinite amount of time the two stayed like this. Charmy slowly got his friend to calm down and breathe regularly, his words providing a safe anchor for Tails to get his bearings. The bee then quietly offered his hand to hold. The fox grabbed it hesitantly, still trembling. He looked at the smaller mobian with teary eyes and was met with a reassuring expression.

“We’ll be fine.” Charmy whispered. “You know I’m never gonna give you up.”  
Tails let out an amused huff and tightened his hand’s grip, a slight smile peeking at the corner of his mouth as he answered with a small voice.

“And... and I’m never gonna let you down.”

* * *

The breakdown happened as fast as Shadow anticipated.

Once the two unconscious mobians were safely brought into the Conclave infirmary, Sonic immediately ran outside the building. The ultimate lifeform followed him as best as he could.

The rain was still trickling and the sunset approaching, but it didn’t stop the hedgehogs from speeding through the city. Shadow kept going, feeling a heart-wrenching aura trailing behind his friend. Negative emotions mixed with Chaos energy —a combination that could only evoke painful memories.

_For Chaos’ sake, don’t turn dark again._

A quick turn and a sudden stop brought the two in front of a place Shadow had never seen before.

Elegant wavy brick walls and a long iron gate introduced the eye into a flourishing maze of flowers and trees, small curved paths spanning along the greenery and disappearing between colourful masses. Small maples and pines were surrounded by large bushes and ornamental grass. Peppered all over the place were patches of daffodils and anemones, puschkinia and crocuses, azalea and hellebores...

The dark mobian stood mouth agape for a moment. This park was breathtaking, clearly tended to with patience and dedication. Still, the amazement was short-lived as his attention quickly got back to Sonic, who walked without a word into the garden.

After a minute or two of wandering, Shadow finally joined his counterpart on a wooden platform bordered with more flowers. He sat silently and eyed Sonic, who was staring into the distance with a blank expression.

“I can’t handle _losing him_ , Shads.”  
The hedgehog’s voice was even shakier than before, his fists resting on his legs but quaking with anxiety.  
“I… I always did my best.” he continued. “Hero of Mobius and all. It was my whole thing and I handled it. Whatever was thrown at us, with all of our friends, we handled it.”

Shadow nodded slowly to indicate he was listening.

“I was so lost when things calmed down, you know.” Sonic looked up to the skies and smiled sadly, “It felt like my whole world changed and I was a stranger in it, somehow. Because I couldn’t move on.”

There was no telling if the wetness on his cheeks was from tears, or rain alone.

“No one ever outran me besides you. But since peace came to be it’s like... Like I’m stuck behind. Everyone kept forwards, and… Not me.”

Shadow put a hand on his arm and they exchanged a look. Glimpses of other moments they shared came to their mind, similar times when their hearts spoke in unison, heavy with regrets and concern and grieving.

As unspoken words reached each other they leant forwards, their foreheads touching softly. It was a reassuring gesture, one they never had before but somehow felt utterly natural.

“I know how you feel.” the striped mobian said. “But Tails will be alright and you can’t blame yourself for what happened today.”  
A pained grin was the only answer.

“You fought for this world more than ten years. You saved countless lives again and again, always did your best. No one could have done it better than you. Of course losing a friend was the shittiest thing ever,” tenseness arose at the direct mention of it, “but there’s no point in staying stuck on it forever. Not just because it’s bad for you...”

Shadow lifted his head back and stared into the emerald eyes facing him before continuing.  
“… but because _he_ would fucking hate it.”

A growl was the only warning before a powerful punch threw the dark hedgehog away into the flower beds. As he turned on his back he found himself pinned on the ground by his furious rival.

“WHAT ON MOBIUS DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!” Sonic shouted, anger flowing from his whole being. “HE’S DEAD, ASSHOLE! DEAD!!!  
– And what good does it make him to lament about it?!” Shadow spat back. “It’s been years, Sonic!  
– I don’t give a shit about how long ago it was! He was our friend and he died because of me!”

The two enraged mobians glared at each other, their ruffled quills and fur betraying the hostility in the air. The blue blur swiftly got up and turned away.  
“Just… leave.”

Shadow sighed deeply and shook his head before grabbing his emerald.  
“ _Please_ take care of yourself. Tails will be fine, but you evidently are not.” he muttered as he disappeared in a flash of light.

This time for sure, it was not just raindrops that ran across Sonic’s muzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing angst is so hard for me! I'm glad this is most of it.


	15. Just an evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one finds a bit of respite.

It had barely been two days and Amy Rose was already exasperated.

When the incident happened she made sure everyone stayed safe while transporting the youngsters, then helped investigate the clearing. From what Sonic told her, Shadow and him went their way afterwards and had quite the argument…

Now her blue friend was staying at her home and moping around all day.

Of course she understood —Sonic avoided his own house because the absence of Tails was painfully felt there. Hanging out at her place meant distracting himself from it.

Except it didn’t seem to be working. Amy had rarely seen the hedgehog in such a terrible mood, sighing all day long, sleeping whenever he could and refusing to go out for fresh air. There had been difficult moments in the past where his morale was failing, but this time Sonic was _downright miserable_.

“Hey, we need to talk.” she said with a firm voice.  
The blue mobian was slumped against a window and vaguely tracing shapes on the glass with his finger. A lazy whine was the only answer as he slouched even more.

“Sonic...” she sighed before sitting on a nearby stool. “I don’t even think I need to explain what you should be doing instead of looking at an empty street.  
– Lemme guess. Talk to Shads, get my life back together and eat more veggies.” he replied without moving.  
“Bingo. But mostly talk to Shadow.” she added. “What, he’s back in the city for barely two weeks and you’re already rejecting him?”

Sonic’s expression twitched slightly.  
“I’m not _rejecting_ him. I...” he let his forehead bump against the window, “I just can’t deal with all this right now.  
– Oh yes you can. You dealt with it before.” Amy said, getting closer to the hero. “We all know Tails and Charmy are going to be fine, Ivo even said they should wake up within a day now. How come you’re so wounded this time?”

The blue hedgehog frowned. Deep down he _knew_ what was different, but he didn’t want to admit it. Shadow’s words had been itching the back of his mind again and again because they were true.

 _He was not fine_. Having his old friend back somehow reawakened difficult memories, and handling Tails and Charmy’s weird coma made things much worse. His nights were plagued with nightmares to the point he couldn’t get more than an hour of sleep at a time. He really wanted to go see Tails at the clinic, but the thought of having to face him in that state…

A shiver crept along his spine. _Definitely not_.  
“Healing.” he muttered, glancing at his friend with tired eyes.  
“Healing...?” she repeated cautiously.

Sonic straightened and looked at his ungloved hands before letting out a huff.  
“I never really healed from _that_ day, I guess. And seeing Tails like that, it…” his voice broke slightly as he talked, “It reminded me of it.”  
Rose took a concerned look at him. His eyes were even duller than usual, as if any vitality had been drained from them. She rubbed her quills distractedly before joining her hands together.

“You know, I think there’s more to all this than the accident from back then or the one from Sunday.” she stated.  
“What do you mean?” Sonic asked, a hint of curiosity mixing with his annoyance.  
“Remember what I said on the group chat? My reading was about an isolated soul and someone being vulnerable.  
– Yeah, that was about Charmy and Tails right?” the blue blur remarked. ”Their souls are _literally_ separated from their bodies.”

Amy got up and tapped her nose knowingly.  
“Something tells me it might also refer to a certain someone.”  
Sonic squinted, confusion all over his face. He was too tired to process whatever his friend was suggesting.

“It’s about you, idiot!” she explained, her hands on her hips. “Whenever you feel bad and mope about the past you stay away from anyone who could help. You keep isolating yourself!”  
The hero crossed his arms and made a dubious grimace.  
“Suuure… What happened to the two lil’ buddies fits better though.  
– Oh really? Just look at how you’ve been these two days. You kept refusing to listen to my advice. Have you even talked to anyone besides me?” Amy insisted. “Tell me you’re not an ‘ _isolated soul_ ’ right now.”

Sonic felt vivid irritation fill him at this blunt —yet accurate— affirmation. But before he could retort anything the front door opened, letting Blaze enter the living room and eye curiously the pair.

“Hello! Uhm...” the cat hesitated.  
“Hey Blaze! I’ll be right there, you can hang out in the kitchen in the meantime!” Amy exclaimed with a little leave-us-a-moment gesture.  
Sonic waved a quick, awkward hello to the purple mobian who nodded and left the room.

“Sooo.” the pink hedgehog started to get her friend’s attention back. “What about the other part?  
– The… vulnerability thing?”  
Amy grinned and started pacing slowly back and forth.

“Have you been _unexpectedly vulnerable_ with someone recently?” she asked almost nonchalantly, although Sonic could hear the teasing within her tone. “Maybe someone you can feel real close to? Someone you punched after he tried to help you?”

Vulnerable… Suddenly the tarot prediction made much more sense for the blue mobian’s situation. And of fucking course it had to imply Shadow.

“Okay, maybe you’re right.” Sonic admitted, slumping back against the wall. “Your tarot cards think I’m a real mess. Great. So what now?  
– _Now you move your dumb little ass and go talk to Shadow_.”

A large hammer materialised in Amy’s hand as if to punctuate the sentence. The blue blur noticed the fiery sparkle in her eyes and suddenly felt an intense need to get out of the house. Quickly.

“Oh but don’t be mistaken, it’s just a friendly tip I’m giving you, nothing more~” the girl chimed playfully as Sonic got up and moved to grab his gloves.  
“Yeah yeah...” he muttered back.

Not that he would admit it that easily, but after over a decade of adventures together she kept impressing him. The mix of compassion, tenacity and pure intimidation she could pull off rarely failed to push people forwards. Looks like he was no exception.

After a goodbye to Blaze he stopped in front of the entryway, and gave Rose a tired but grateful smile.  
“Well, guess I’ll give it a shot… Thanks Amy.”  
The girl gave him a radiant smile that somehow felt even more menacing than the hammer she was leaning on.

“You're welcome! Also, _please_ don't punch him this time.”

* * *

Noises of utensils and discussions. Enticing smells of cuisines from the whole world. Colourful stalls everywhere for the eye to see. The eastern food market was one of the best places to distract the mind and please the senses.

Sonic clearly needed it right now. He had switched from being apathetic to nervous and jittery, walking through the city and thinking about how to initiate a conversation with Shadow. Now he was sitting on a bench with some spicy carnitas, staring nervously at his phone screen.

_Okay. It’s not that big of a deal, let’s do this._

  
**2Fast2Cool**   
_Hey_   
_Im sorry for the other day_

  
The hedgehog exhaled loudly and took a bite of his food. He didn’t get why this was so hard. He usually had no trouble going towards others, to the point of annoying some of his peers. Apologising was something he was used to, and he wasn't one to make a whole deal out of it. So why...?

A vibration startled him and he reached for the phone.

  
**Shadow**   
_You’re fine._   
_How are you holding up?_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_Okayish I guess_

**Shadow**   
_Don’t fuck around, Sonic._   
_If you want to talk to me just be honest._

  
The blue blur groaned. Why was everyone so perceptive and blunt today?

  
**2Fast2Cool**   
_Fiiine I feel shitty okay? :(_   
_About punching you and all_

**Shadow**   
_…_

**2Fast2Cool**   
_:(((_   
_And about this whole thing alright alright_   
_Look_   
_Can we just_   
_Meet to talk?_

**Shadow**   
_I’m at work, but meet me at 5 at the shop._

  
Sonic put the phone away and got up. A mishmash of thoughts was rustling in his head and he _did not_ want to deal with it for now. He felt a sudden urge to go run and tire himself out, to get rid of all those icky emotions creeping under his skin… or at least try to. After a quick stretch he zoomed away, completely forgetting about the unfinished food he left on the bench.

Running throughout the countryside didn't help as much as he hoped, but at least time passed quickly.

* * *

Shadow was thanking the last customers of the day when his counterpart entered the shop. A jazzy piano melody was playing quietly, and the smell of fresh dirt and flowers welcomed him inside.

After offering a goodbye to the clients the dark mobian nodded at Sonic in acknowledgement, then started arranging papers and tools on his counter. The guest sat on a small wooden stool in the meantime, his eyes jumping around from plant to plant.

The shop was emptier than when he first visited. It was still lush with flowers and foliage, but it seemed that his rival sold quite a bit of his stock. There were some new arrivals too, Sonic realised as he couldn't recognise some of the gorgeous flowers growing in the back of the room.

Small bundles of wheat and dried flowers were also displayed at various places, reminding the hedgehog of a celebration approaching.

“Dude, I almost forgot the Sun Festival! Can’t wait!” he exclaimed, before realising he interrupted the calm —if kind of tense— silence between the two.

Sonic glanced at Shadow, embarrassed. The striped hedgehog had frozen in place, taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm. Then he relaxed with an amused sigh.

“Yes, it’s quite soon already.” he replied, resuming his work. “I’ve only been twice, and never in this city.”  
The blue mobian tapped his foot excitedly, part of his anxiety gone already.  
“You’re gonna love it, I swear! There’s so many stuff to see, the parade and the food, everything!”

Shadow chuckled. Sonic was still unpredictable, displaying joy and passion at the most unexpected moments.  
“Alright, I’m done here.” the shop owner said as he removed his apron and put his bag on.  
The two hedgehogs left the boutique. Shadow took a moment to close everything and turned towards the blue blur with an undecipherable expression.

“...yeah? What, do I have something on my face?” Sonic joked, unnerved by the other’s stare.  
His rival adjusted his bag and started walking away.  
“No, I was just thinking. Let’s go to my place.”

Not expecting the offer, Sonic followed without a word, both excited and nervous at the idea of visiting his friend’s home.

* * *

“So… that’s where you’re gonna live, huh.”  
Elegant abstract paintings, large velvety cushions on a long sofa and minimalist furniture contrasted with colourful rugs and a few plushes here and there. Sonic didn’t know what to expect from his rival, but the decoration somehow still surprised him.

“Probably for a while, yes.” Shadow confirmed.  
He opened the fridge and offered a soda to the blue hedgehog, who gladly accepted it. Running around for most of the afternoon wasn’t enough to exhaust him, but a cool drink and comfortable pillows wouldn’t hurt.

“This is actually Rouge’s flat, so please don’t make a mess.” the ultimate lifeform continued.  
“Oh.” Sonic took another look at the place. “Makes sense, I guess I can picture her choosing this kind of interior.”  
He took a sip of his drink before talking again.  
“So you’re back to being roommates, then?”

Shadow nodded as he sat next to his friend.  
“At first I wanted to get my own place, but living with her is just… nice and fun.” he paused for a moment, “We’ve kinda been best friends for as long as I can remember being on Mobius, so, yeah.”

The blue mobian smiled. For sure, he had no memory of Shadow not being part of Team Dark. And he himself always enjoyed living with others... well, mostly Tails.  
“I see. I hope you’ll enjoy living here.” Sonic said in a quiet voice.

The two stared at the wall in front of them. A tall ficus was standing along the edge of the large television screen, its leaves weaving fluid shapes through the window light. Sonic's mind was scrambled, unable to pick a specific thought and talk. The growing silence started to feel unusually weird to him.

Fortunately, his rival took initiative.  
“I’m not angry, you know.” the low voice stated.  
The blue hedgehog looked at him curiously.

“You’re obviously going through a lot.” Shadow tapped a finger against his soda can as he talked, “I would appreciate not getting kicked into the ground when I’m trying to help, but...”

He lowered his head with a sad smile.  
“I should’ve know better, I guess. You’re still hurting from that day, and my words were too harsh. I’m sorry for that.”

Sonic felt his throat tighten. This felt wrong. He was the one who reacted badly. He was the one supposed to apologise.

Red eyes moved to his face, full with something the hero could not quite figure out.  
“I’m just worried about you, Sonic.”

The blue blur turned his head away. Of course his rival was worried, that’s what friends do. But this… this felt uncomfortably vulnerable.

“Of course you are! I blasted you just for mentioning him. That’s not super healthy from me.” Sonic laughed half-heartedly.

To his surprise, a chuckle escaped from the striped mobian.  
“No, not really healthy.” Shadow said. “Maybe you just missed fighting me...”

The two hedgehogs exchanged a glance again.  
“I’d say it’s never too late,” Sonic replied with a grin, ”but I’m worried about breaking Rouge’s TV.  
– She _might_ kill you. Would be a shame.” Shadow added.

Amused snickers and friendly quips lightened the mood. The soda gave place to tortilla chips and dips, which in turn became a contest to see who could withstand the spiciest hot sauce (Shadow won).

The day was coming to an end, and having to switch the lights on suddenly made them realise how late it was getting. Sonic unlocked his phone, wondering if he should contact Amy or try to sleep at his own house.

A pat on his shoulder made him look up. Shadow had a strange expression, one the blue hedgehog couldn’t read —again.

“Do you want to stay for the night?” the dark mobian said.

Sonic felt slightly dizzy at the suggestion. The evening had already taken a friendly turn he didn’t expect, and now this. Of course the two of them used to share rooms and hang out all night in the past, including during missions. Yet once more, it all felt different this time. His stomach was both heavy and light, contradictory emotions wrestling within him. The mobian pinched at his gloves anxiously as he thought of an answer.

“Hey, you don’t have to, you know.” Shadow added softly. “You can leave whenever you want, and change your mind at any time. But if you don’t feel like spending the night alone, or if watching a movie and chatting a bit more sounds good to you, the couch is all yours.”

The hesitation cleared in Sonic’s mind. Chilling with a movie until he would —hopefully— fall asleep did seem like a good idea. Clearly more enticing than returning to Amy's place.

“Yeah, I like this plan. Let’s do this!” he nodded with a smile.

* * *

A sci-fi movie was playing on the large TV screen when Rouge came back home. The slow creaking of the door made Sonic’s ear twitch, and he glanced at the bat with a raised brow.

She smiled and waved at him silently, then looked to his side with a tender expression. The hedgehog turned his head and realised Shadow had fallen asleep, one hand gripping the blanket they decided to share.

“Get him to sleep properly when it’s finished!” Rouge whispered before getting a glass of water.  
Sonic gave her a thumbs up and snuggled into the duvet carefully, not wanting to wake his rival.

“Mmmh, ‘s alright...” the dark mobian mumbled, turning around and resting his head against the blue blur’s shoulder.  
Sonic snickered lightly as he adjusted his friend’s quills to be more comfortable.

 _Didn't think the Ultimate Lifeform would drop off just like that..._ he thought with a grin. To his credit, the dark mobian seemed to work hard at his business.

Closing his eyes and hugging the blanket against him, Sonic felt completely relaxed for the first time of the day. Maybe Shadow and him didn’t get to talk like he wanted to, but having a calm evening like this might be what he needed first. Sonic decided heavier discussions could wait a bit more.

For now he would enjoy the fuzzy feelings stirring in his chest.


	16. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an awakening happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone reading this, commenting chapters and messaging me!  
> Your support means so much to me, I'm very invested in this story and it's thanks to all of you.
> 
> Just a heads-up, I have a Tumblr where I sometimes post Sonic fanart and small one-shots in the same future AU. You might want to check it out!  
> <https://meryl-makes.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Tails’ mouth felt weird.

Dry and heavy, a bit painful too. He tried opening it but couldn’t manage to. For some reason this feeling pissed him off, and he opened his eyes to see what was going on.

The room he was in was dark, but slivers of light from some machines allowed the fox to see around him. He was in a metallic bed with a pile of devices right beside it. A monitor was indicating his name and… his vitals? The young mobian didn’t react at first, trying to understand what kind of place he was in.

Another similar bed was on his left, white and blueish sheets covering a small mobian. They were fast asleep, their arm connected to an IV bag, and…

_Wait. Charmy?_

Suddenly memories came clear to Tails’ mind. Espio calling him while he was working in his garage. Flying around the city trying to pick up on the bee’s signal. His emerald reacting strangely around that clearing. His friend shouting, and the light calling to him.

A hint of panic grew in his stomach and he straightened up. A beeping sound came from one of the machines as the fox tried to breathe calmly. _He was in a hospital_. Was Charmy alright? What happened? All he could remember after the strange light was... floating? In some kind of empty void. Maybe his friend was there too?

The door opened and a tall sheep entered. They were wearing a white coat and large glasses, along with a badge Tails recognised as the Conclave logo.

“Oh, you’re awake! Hello Tails.” the mobian smiled as they entered the room. “How are you feeling?”  
The young fox took a moment to pull himself together. So they _were_ in a hospital. Or maybe in the Conclave headquarters? At least the person in front of him seemed friendly and calm.

“I think I’m okay...” Tails rubbed his jaws as he tried to speak correctly. “Everything hurts a bit.  
– You spent two days unconscious, that’s expected. Do you—  
– _Two days?!_ ” the youngster exclaimed. “Really?”

He felt like he was in that clearing maybe a few hours ago. He was now even more worried about what exactly happened back there.  
“Yes, two days.” the sheep confirmed in a gentle voice. “I’ll answer to your questions, but can we first check if everything is fine with you?”

Tails glanced with worry at his friend sleeping on the other bed before nodding.  
“Don’t worry, he’s going to be fine just like you.” the doctor picked a tablet and started noting things on it. “I’m Maeve, by the way. Let’s start with some quick questions, alright? Can you remind me your name?”

After several tests to check the fox’s mental and physical state, Maeve explained why they were in the Conclave clinic. She assured him Charmy would wake up soon, and that they would not be disturbed by visitors until morning.  
“I know your families and friends are anxious about you two, but you need some calm for now. I will come back in an hour and see how things are for you, how does this sound?”

Tails nodded and waited until the doctor had left to process everything. The reason they were unconscious was an old machine from Robotnik, powered by a Chaos Emerald. So the signal they had spotted previously was in fact a trap…

Suddenly feeling weak, the genius let himself rest on his pillow. This situation could mean a lot of things, including the premature end of a peace era for Mobius. He didn’t feel like reflecting upon this for now. Not that he could anyway, as slumber quickly wrapped him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A low beeping stirred Tails from his nap. There was no telling how long he slept, but it was still night outside. With a yawn he straightened in his bed, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Next to his bed was a small tray with a yogurt and a juice bottle. Maeve probably brought it while he was sleeping, and the fox realised how hungry he was.

As he reached for it, a rustling sound came from behind him. Tails turned suddenly and almost bumped into his best friend's sleepy face. The half-conscious mobian had somehow crawled onto his bed and was looking at him incredulously.

“Tails...?” the bee whispered in a visibly drowsy voice.  
The fox barely contained a laugh. He usually was the exhausted one of the two, his short nights being at fault. Seeing Charmy in such a state felt hilarious, especially in contrast with the gravity of the whole situation.

“Hey dude.” Tails replied quietly. “Are you okay?”  
The younger mobian squinted with a confused expression and hummed something unintelligible. Tails stifled a laugh again and gently pushed his friend back on his mattress.  
“Just wait there, the doc is probably on their way.”

After Maeve and a nurse came and checked on Charmy, providing another food tray in the process, the two youngsters scuttled closer to each other.  
“So… uh… we’re back?” the bee started.  
“From the weird void space? Yeah.” Tails said with a smile. “I think I’m starting to remember it all. Thanks for helping out back there.”

Charmy winked and rubbed his arm, careful not to touch his IV.  
“No probs dude, you really seemed freaked out.  
– Yeah I was...” the fox chuckled, a little embarrassed. “I’ve had a bad situation with outer space back in the days, so this kind of places just… freak me out I guess.”

The bee nodded. Everyone had little scars in their hearts from the numerous battles they had, and only a few healed completely.

“Sorry for wandering out alone like that.” Charmy said with a bittersweet smile. “It’s my fault all of this happened. I should’ve been more careful when I felt weird about the clearing, I don't—  
– Come on, don’t be silly dude. You’re not the one who put this trap out there, and you’re not even the one who activated it!” Tails remarked. “If not for you I’d have freaked out all alone in this pocket dimension, and wow no thanks.”

A soft chuckle escaped the bee’s mouth. He looked at Tails and bit his lip with nervousness before talking.  
“So uhm, about what you said to Sonic...”

The fox frowned and crossed his leg on the bed.  
“What I said to him?” his tone was clearly confused.  
“Yeah, about my gender stuff. It was _really_ important for me to keep it a secret, at least for now. And I told you that, but...”

Tails scratched his cheek at these words, perplexed.  
“But what? I _didn’t_ talk to anyone about it, really. I swore to you! Why would I even do that?” he asked.  
“You’re the only one I told!” The bee whispered more loudly, a glimpse of anger showing. “I found out Vector had some stuff about trans people on his laptop, and he said he talked to Sonic about it.”

The young genius pondered this new info. So that’s why his friend shouted at him when they came to find him…  
“Do you think Vector could’ve found out by himself?” he wondered.  
“I… Well, I didn’t think about that.” Charmy replied, suddenly calmer as he examined the possibility.  
“I mean, he’s one of the most renowned detectives out there, so...” Tails shrugged with a sorry smile.

The bee lied down across his bed, deep in thought. For a minute the room went quiet, only disturbed by the gentle buzz of the machines. His older friend waited, trying to ignore his stomach’s cries for food.  
“Even if he did, why’d he say he talked with Sonic?” Charmy asked as he rolled himself in the sheets and faced Tails. “How would your brother also know about it?  
– Well...” the fox tilted his head. “I don’t really know. Maybe Vector wanted advice from a trans person?”

Charmy spaced out for a few seconds before his eyes went wide with excitement.  
“Wait what? Who, Sonic?”

Tails smiled at the dumbfounded reaction.  
“Yeah, you didn’t know?” he then held a hand to his muzzle, “Well, he doesn’t really talk about it I guess. But he doesn’t hide it either, so basically everyone knows in the group.  
– Well _I_ didn’t know!!!” Charmy exclaimed loudly before freezing, remembering clinics were supposed to stay calm. “Chaos, can’t believe it man, that’s so cool...”

The two exchanged a look and chuckled.  
“Well, I guess that’s what might have happened. Maybe talk to Vector when things settle a bit?” Tails offered.  
“Yeah I’ll do that. Sorry for lashing out on you, and scaring everyone. I just panicked and, well. Sorry.” the bee replied, hiding a bit in his sheets.

The fox leaned towards his friend and poked him gently.  
“It’s okay, _you_ were the one freaking out. Shit happens sometimes. I mean, you saw how I lost it in the void...”

Charmy hummed and rolled again to face the ceiling. A yawn reminded Tails of how weak he also felt, so the older mobian finally grabbed his tray and started eating his yogurt.

“You know," he remarked between two spoonfuls, "if you’re having a bad time like that, or if I do something wrong… You can always tell me, no matter what it is. I’ll never—“  
The fox didn’t finish his sentence as he realised his friend had fallen asleep, light snoring escaping from the mobian-shaped heap of bedding.

Tails sighed softly and finished his meal before lying down as well. Maybe getting some additional rest wasn’t a bad idea, since many friends might come and visit them as soon as morning comes. He snuggled into his sheets and hugged his pillow as his eyelids got heavier.

“See you tomorrow, Charmy.”

* * *

The two mobians were up and having breakfast when the first visits started. As soon as Sonic, Vector and Espio entered the room a commotion of relieved cries and laughs burst out. Cheerful hugs were exchanged before anyone could really start talking.

“Gosh I’m so relieved lil’ bro!” Sonic said as he was trying to hold a tear. “How’re you feeling?  
– I’m good, I’m good!” Tails chuckled. “We got the IVs out, just staying for the day but we should be able to leave tonight.”  
The blue hedgehog smiled and looked at Charmy, who was being crushed by an overprotective Vector.

“I’m _so sorry_ Char’, it’s all my fault you got away!” the crocodile talked loudly as he was hugging his adoptive child, ”I just didn’t know how to be helpful with ya maybe bein’ tran—"  
– _AHEM_.” Espio cut the large reptile’s speech and eyed him knowingly.

Charmy shook his head lightly.  
“I think everyone in this room knows, anyway.” he glanced at Sonic, then at his family. ”Just… please don’t talk about it until I feel ready.”

Espio nodded with a gentle smile before replying.  
“Of course. We’re just glad you’re okay. But please don’t be so reckless next time. Go to a friend’s house or to a park, something like that. All we want is for you to be safe.”

Charmy nodded, slightly tear-eyed.  
“Sorry I made everyone worried…” he said before burying his head in Vector’s arms.

The older mobians looked at each other with an air of endearment. Sonic was taking a look around when something caught his attention. He moved to sit on Tails’ bed and pointed at one of the machines propped against the wall.  
“That’s what made you go unconscious, by the way. Powered by an Emerald, old Egg— I mean, Robotnik tech.”

The fox immediately crawled to the device and started examining it with great care, making all the other mobians smile amusedly. His passion for electronics and mechanics was still very much alive.

“We don’t know much more.” Sonic continued with a shrug. “Someone attacked Espio back there but they refuse to say anything useful. We don’t even have a name. Could be working alone or part of a bigger plan.  
– Does that...” Charmy started asking, but stopped and lowered his head.  
“Yes?” Espio asked gently, kneeling next to the bed.

“Does it mean we’re back to all the fighting and stuff?”  
A heavy silence took place in the room. They all fought countless enemies for over a decade, and no one really wanted for it to start again. Yet, if a new threat was out there it was their duty to protect Mobius and its inhabitants.

“I’ll be honest, this smells like more danger ahead.” Sonic said as he got up. “But it might not be much, you know. I doubt we’ll ever go against the same kind of opponents we used to have.”  
Vector grinned and ruffled Charmy’s messy hair.  
“Plus, we got the next generation with us!” he laughed cheerfully.

The small reunion kept on for some time, until a nurse evacuated the guests and asked the two youngsters to prepare for an examination.

* * *

“Charmy?  
– Yeah?”

The bee looked up from the phone he got back earlier that day. The room was eerily calm since all machines had been put to a stop, and the cloudy afternoon bathed its blank walls with a soft, subdued light.

Tails was lying on his back, a pensive look on his face and his hands resting against his chest fluff. It was the perfect time to take a nap but for some reason he could not get to sleep. Seemed like his friend couldn’t either.

“Do you remember when you talked about having a crush like, a few days ago?” the fox asked without moving a bit.  
Charmy’s heart made a bump in his chest at the unexpected question.  
“Y-yeah. Why do you ask?” he said in a tone he tried to make as normal as he could.

His older friend turned his head and looked into his eyes for a second, before looking away again. The bee noticed his hands playing with his fur, something he would often do when feeling anxious.  
“How do you feel when you got a crush on someone?” Tails asked, his voice tenuous as if he didn’t want Charmy to hear it.

The smaller mobian sat down and hummed, deep in thought. It was actually an interesting question. His own crush on Tails wasn’t clear at first, and he only came to terms with it somehow recently.

“Well, let’s see. It’s probably different for everyone, but for me...” the bee focused on how he often felt in his friend’s presence. “It’s like, I see them and talk to them, or sometimes just think about them, and… I dunno, I got this biiiig bubble of emotions swelling in my chest.”  
The two exchanged a glance again and Charmy smiled widely.

“It’s a really good feeling, like I’m full of affection and I want them to be happy and live a wonderful life, y’know!” he continued enthusiastically. ”Makes me want to hug them when they feel sad, cheer up for them when they're going for something, and I always feel proud of them for being such a great person. I... feel heard and understood when I’m with them. And full of happiness.”

Tails propped himself on his elbows, nodding attentively.  
“Wow. I think I see. My crush on that girl last year, it didn’t feel like that at all.” the fox said. ”Maybe it was kind of a young love thing? I just thought she looked pretty and seemed real nice, and I was super embarrassed around her.  
– Sounds quite different for sure!” Charmy grinned.  
“And hmm. Do you sometimes want something to happen with them? Like, kissing and stuff?” Tails asked, both genuine and slightly taunting.

The bee felt his cheeks flaring up at the idea, and looked down at his hands in an attempt to hide it.  
“I guess sometimes, yeah… Mostly wanna be with them, spend time together and share moments of my life. But sure,” he felt himself smile uncontrollably and bit his lip, “cuddling and kissing, maybe falling asleep together… It all sounds real nice.”

Not hearing anything from his friend, Charmy looked up. Tails was staring at him intently, head resting on his arms, his blue eyes oddly piercing in the muted atmosphere of the room.

“I see. Thanks, it’s… helping me out a bit.” the fox said in a soft voice.  
An awkward chuckle was all Charmy could answer. They changed subjects right away, both feeling unnerved after this exchange. But Tails could not shake away the slow realisation creeping into his head, made worse every time he smiled and laughed at one of his best pal’s antics.

He could _definitely_ feel the bubble of affection swirling around his heart.


	17. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a step is finally taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This update was slow, not feeling super inspired lately :)
> 
> Thanks for following my story and enjoy the read!!!

The insistent vibrations of his phone were not enough to get Sonic up. Neither were the sunlight peeking through the blinds and the joyous birds chirping outside. The violent knocks on the door, however…

The hero groaned as he put socks on, then sleepily navigated through the corridor. This was the _worst_ day for someone to visit early: Tails was back home and needed rest, and the blue blur was not really in top shape himself.

_I hope it’s just a random salesperson or something..._

He couldn’t hold a long yawn as he unlocked the front door. Quite obviously, his half-asleep state did not prepare him for the crushing hug that followed.

“Duuuude!!! By Chaos it’s been too long!”  
The enthusiastic and powerful voice jolted the hedgehog awake. Now _that_ was a surprise.  
“K-Knuckles?!” Sonic managed to say as his old friend took a step back and grinned.  
“You bet it’s me! How are you doing?” the echidna smiled knowingly. “I’d say I just shot you out of bed, but maybe I’m drawing conclusions fast here...”

Sonic huffed with amusement and stepped back, letting the other in. He didn’t get many occasions to see Knuckles: the guardian’s duties were still keeping him stationed on Angel Island all year long.

“Yeah, let’s just say sleep hasn’t been my forte these days...” the hedgehog shrugged. “Want a coffee or something?  
– Sure, why not. I heard what happened with Charmy and Tails, I guess that didn’t help?” Knuckles asked as he took place in the kitchen.

Sonic fiddled with the machine and the beans bag, allowing himself a moment to think about an answer. He didn’t really want to ramble about his issues nor discuss what happened, but he knew the echidna wouldn’t let him off the hook. Just like Amy, he was one of his oldest friends —the oldest, actually— and knew how to read him way too easily.

“You know how it is.” the blue blur finally said. “The usual, except a bit worse lately.”

Knuckles frowned. _Of course_ Sonic wasn’t doing great —hadn’t been ever since a particularly fierce fight ended up killing a member of the former Hope Squad. Shadow and him were the only ones who got to the hedgehog right after the incident, and they both knew the Hero of Mobius would be changed by the tragedy.

Thing is, the echidna thought he would get back on his feet. _It was Sonic_ , after all: the one mobian who never slowed, never stopped, never gave up. And for a while it seemed like it. The willpower he displayed through the remaining battles, the heroic smile he had when their lifelong enemies finally gave up… Knuckles used to wonder if it was all genuine, or just a facade to hide how hurt he was.

Every single one of Sonic’s friends eventually discussed the matter as it became more apparent, but no one managed to sit down and talk about it with the hedgehog. Then peace came to be, Shadow basically disappeared and the blue hero… changed again.

He never _really_ seemed somber or joyless, but there wasn’t the same energy, curiosity and snark he used to have. He also slowly stopped travelling around the world or looking for adventure. Amy tried several times to make him get some therapy, but the damn idiot always refused.

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Knuckles replied as he crossed his arms on the table. “Sounds like it was a stressful moment, and we're not used to this kind of crap anymore.  
– It was definitely something.” the hedgehog said, grimacing. “I didn't actually expect an attack after all this time. Let my guard down, I guess.”  
The red mobian eyed his old friend. There was a lot to unpack here, but he also respected Sonic's need for privacy enough to avoid insisting too much.

“Mmh. By the way, how is it going with Shadow?”  
Sonic froze a second before turning to face his friend. He just didn't get why everyone seemed so focused on his friendship with his rival.

“It’s nice to have him back.” the hedgehog said with a tired smile. “Some things could have gone smoother, but I’m glad he’s around. I think we’re... rebuilding something? If that makes sense.  
– It does. Good then.” the echidna nodded.

Before Shadow left two years ago, the hedgehog had become Sonic’s closest friend. They were often seen together, and part of the heroes group even wondered if they were secretly dating. It was both odd and expected, seeing how the two matched perfectly in many ways while contrasting in many others. Suddenly losing that support once the final battle was over… No wonder even someone like Sonic was affected so badly.

“So uh, what brings you here?” the blue guy wondered as he placed two cups and sat down. “Found someone to babysit your emerald love?”  
Knuckles snickered and stared right at his host.  
“Yeah, the guardian I’m training is good enough. Plus, she’s not alone.” He then added with a grin, “And you should know why I’m here better than anyone.”

The hedgehog squinted as he took a sip, not getting what the other was alluding to.  
“If you say so?” he shrugged. “My first guess would’ve been Espio, but uh…  
– I guess the latest days weren’t great for that, but still. Sonic, please don’t tell me you forgot about your own Festival of the Sun party.”

Green eyes widened up at the words.  
“Right! Of course!” Sonic exclaimed as he facepalmed himself. “No no, I haven’t forgotten. Just slipped outta my mind for a minute. I’ve actually spent part of yesterday preparing stuff for it.”

Knuckles snickered and pointed a gloved finger at his friend.  
“Well I’m _not_ missing it, so here I am two days early. Even got an outfit with me.  
– Never took you for the elegant one, _Knuckie_. Unless you want to impress someone in particular?” Sonic teased, fully aware using that old nickname would tickle the echidna’s nerves.

“You little...” Knuckles almost got up from his chair before sighing and letting himself slide back on it. “Yeah, I wanna be well dressed for Espio of course. But mostly, I’m one to enjoy ceremonies and traditions, as you should know after a decade of adventures together.”

The blue mobian chuckled.  
“I know, I know, just teasing you.  
– What about _your_ ‘particular someone’?” the red mobian said. “Did you invite him yet?”

Sonic frowned at this.  
“If you’re talking about Shadow not yet, although Rouge probably asked about his plans for the Festival. I’ll send him a message today.” he then tapped his cup nervously. “And it’s not a romantic thing if that’s what you’re implying.”  
Knuckles simply nodded. Whatever his blue friend had with his rival was not his business, although there _definitely_ was some unresolved stuff going on.

The two continued with light chatter around a generous breakfast, talking about the upcoming week-end, what events were taking place for the festival, and the chances of new villain activity. Tails joined them slightly later, happily devouring eggs and pancakes as he caught up with the guest from Angel Island.

* * *

“You sure you’ll be fine?” Sonic asked for the third time as he got out of the aerobus.  
As much of an extremely capable adult his little brother could be, he was still recovering from having his soul detached from his body —a very valid reason to worry, the hedgehog would say.

“Yes Sonic, once more, I’m good.” Tails replied with a frustrated expression. “Feeling slightly sore and tired but nothing more. Plus, Vanilla is the best at taking care of others so I’ll be in good hands anyway.  
– Right. If anything’s weird or if you need something call me or shout in the group chat, okay?” the blue blur added.

The fox rolled his eyes and took a step towards the little garden-bordered street.  
“I promise, now go! You got stuff to do!”

As the two parted ways, Sonic let out a long sigh. Knuckles had left to visit the others, Shadow was working and Tails was spending the afternoon with Cream. His preparations for the party were actually almost done, besides a bit of groceries and cooking planned for the morning before.

Somehow surprisingly, Rouge had contacted him for a coffee at her place. The bat often invited her friends for a night at a casino or a bar when she was in town, but one-on-one dates was something she usually kept for her romantic interests… or when something was going on.

After a quick run into the city, the hedgehog reached her building. It felt odd to enter without Shadow to guide him this time, but he easily remembered the floors and corridors. Two knocks later, his worry melted away as Rouge’s warm smile welcomed him.

“Hey hun! Right on time as expected!” she moved back into the flat, gesturing for the hero to enter. “I made some chilaquiles you better enjoy.  
– Still terrifically good at seducing mobians, huh?” the blue blur replied with a grin. “You know my weaknesses so well.  
– They say food is the key to the heart...” the bat shrugged. “Can’t disagree, although I’m more of a drinks person.”

With a laugh they settled in the living room, a comforting smell emanating from the delicious meal set up on the coffee table. Sonic gladly took a bite, enjoying the flavours with a contented sound.  
“So, what’s new since Tuesday?” Rouge asked.  
“Not much,” the hedgehog replied, “visited Tails yesterday morning and he came back home in the evening.  
– How is he doing?”

Sonic smiled softly as he talked.  
“Good. I keep forgetting how much he’s grown, I think. He’s with Cream right now, they’re planning to become roommates in a month or two.”  
The bat nodded, knowing well about it already —Cream did ask for housing and decoration tips in the girls-only group chat, after all.

“And how’s the party prep going?” she asked. ”Did Vanilla agree to lend her house?  
– Yeah, and we’ll do some decorating and rearranging before going to the Festival.” Sonic leaned backwards into the couch as he hummed. “I still need to invite Shadow, though.  
– Would be about time, _especially_ if the party is for him.” Rouge chuckled. “What’s holding you?  
– I… don’t know really. It’s like...”

The hedgehog paused, then grabbed another spoonful before continuing.  
“I guess you know that already, since you’re his best friend and confident, but… We used to be close, him and I. Can’t really nail the why of it, but we just… connect well?” he shrugged, unsure of how to express the bond he shared with his rival. “Like, I think we just feel comfortable around each other. And I’m afraid of messing it up.”

Rouge nodded, her posture indicating she was listening intently. The small, comfortable silence invited Sonic to continue.  
“It’s just hard to, hmm. Pick up from when he left, you know. We talked about it a bit, but I feel like something kinda changed.  
– And is that a bad thing?” his friend asked.  
“I don’t think so? But for some reason I’m almost nervous whenever we talk, now. While still feeling comfortable around him?” the blue mobian let himself drop on the sofa with a long groan. “Just feels messy. Sorry for ranting.”

The bat got up and went to get something from the fridge. Two beers appeared on the table as she sat back, a gentle smile on her face.  
“I kind of invited you for this, you know. So no worries. I was a bit concerned about how it was going with Shadow.” she said while offering one of the two little bottles to Sonic, who accepted after a moment of hesitation. “He’s concerned too.  
– I guessed as much, yeah. I’ve been crankier than usual with the Emerald incident.”

Rouge hummed.  
“You know what helped him getting over Shackles’ death? Besides therapy, but I heard you keep avoiding that solution.” she added with slight snark.  
Sonic winced at the mention of the name, hiding it with a gulp of his drink.  
“No. Not really. We never talked much about him ever since it happened.  
– He visited him.”

The hedgehog paused once more, not sure what the bat meant exactly.  
“Have you even spent some time at the grave?” she asked. “It’s… important.”

As she looked at the windows with a distant expression, Sonic understood. This wasn’t just Rouge trying to get him to talk about his feelings —just like Amy would often do— but a difficult conversation between friends.

“I had my fair share of grieving when I was young.” she said —whispered almost. “It’s hard to lose people, especially when you feel like you could have done something.”  
Sonic remained silent. Rouge’s past was a complete mystery to everyone, except Shadow and Omega maybe. To hear her alluding to it was incredibly unexpected.

“I know you’re avoiding all of it, and I understand. I did it too. Everyone does at first. But if there’s one thing you can’t outrun forever, Sonic,” she turned towards him and all the hedgehog could think was _how melancholic her stare felt_ , “it’s regrets.”

For a second Sonic wanted to reply with a joke, but it felt inappropriate.  
“Cheesy way to say it.  
– Oh shut up.” the bat retorted. “You know I’m right.  
– Yeah, you are.” he sighed, gloved hands fiddling with the edge of a cushion. “It just feels too much to handle, even after all this time. Just the thought of going there, it’s creeping me out.”

Rouge crossed her arms almost impatiently as she replied.  
“You know you don’t have to do it alone, right?”

* * *

The air was brisk, still charged with humidity from the past rainy days. Somehow fitting for this solemn moment, Sonic thought. Large iron gates and tall walls decorated with ivy were standing in front of him, their imposing shape aggravating his reluctance to go forward.

“Ready?”  
Shadow’s voice was comforting, at least. The blue blur glanced at his counterpart. Rouge had suggested for them two to go together, and Shadow immediately accepted to come after finishing work.  
Sonic was immensely thankful for this, finding a hint of resolve within himself as the other gave him an encouraging smile.  
“Not really, but let’s do this.” Sonic replied, turning his head towards the large cemetery.

As the two entered the grounds and walked towards the far left part of it, the hero felt his uneasiness slowly calm down. The place was much more beautiful than in his distant memories. Most of the graves were bordered by lush grass and flowers, sometimes even bushes. A few trees here and there provided gentle shade, their newly born leaves swinging with the wind. Daisies, forget-me-nots and violets littered the lawn portions with coloured dots.

 _Must be a peaceful place to rest in_ , he thought.

The duo arrived at a section with well-decorated graves —important figures were buried there, from inventors and politic figures who shaped the city to heroes who saved it. Shadow slowly gestured at one of them, his expression impossible to read.  
“He’s there.” he simply said.

Sonic took a big breath and looked at his friend, grasping at the bit of reassurance his presence provided. Then he took the few remaining steps and stood there, his mind scrambling as he read the name on the grave.

He opened his mouth, and no sound escaped. There were no words to reflect all the grief and remorse that encased his heart. No sentence that wouldn’t feel vain and empty in the light of what happened. So he sat down, legs crossed, and closed his eyes.

_I’m sorry._

After what felt like an eternity, he felt something next to him. A warm and comforting presence.  
“I hope he’s doing good, wherever he is now.” Sonic muttered.  
“He probably is.” Shadow replied. ”Always was resourceful, after all.”  
The blue mobian smiled sadly at this thought. He gave a teary glance at his friend.  
“Yeah… he was.”

For a whole hour they stayed there, exchanging a few memories of their former comrade and reflecting in long silences. A yawn then caught Shadow’s attention.  
“Do you want to head back? It’s getting late.” he asked softly.  
“Mmmh, yes.” Sonic nodded as he got up and shook his legs. “Might go for a bit of running, I think.”

The dark hedgehog grinned at this.  
“Fair enough. Message me when you’re home?  
– What, can’t have enough of me?” Sonic teased with a cocky smile.  
“Please. Why would I need more of a blue idiot like you?” Shadow asked back, getting up as well.

“Probably because I'm kind of awesome.” Sonic shrugged before getting closer to his rival. “I’m not really blaming you.  
– Kind of awesome, really?” Shadow snapped back mischievously, inching slightly towards the other. “Last time we raced, I can remember you losing to me.  
– Pfff, _barely_.”

Green eyes locked into red ones. The hero of Mobius took one more step, his muzzle almost close enough to brush against his friend’s. Shadow felt his fur stand up at the playful closeness between them, and he held a breath.

“Hey, Shads.” Sonic whispered.  
Not waiting for an answer he gently grabbed the striped mobian’s hand, squeezing it lightly, and let his head rest against a dark shoulder. After an instant of tenseness, Shadow relaxed and embraced the hedgehog into a long, peaceful hug. The words that followed, barely audible despite the calm of the cemetery, made his throat tighten with an odd emotion.

“Thank you for being there.”


End file.
